Lo que escucharon las estrellas
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Haru Miura es una joven otaku que vive una vida solitaria, intentando escapar de su realidad pide un deseo que la llevará al interior de su anime favorito. Es mi primer fic, ojala les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

8.20 am

Haru despertó y miró el despertador con ojos somnolientos, pero al darse cuenta de la hora que era abrió sus párpados como si el despertador fuera un temible monstruo.

—¡Hahi! ¡Haru no puede llegar tarde otra vez!—gimió.

Se preguntó por qué su padre no había subido a despertarla mientras se ponía su uniforme, la respuesta le llegó de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba en casa.

Haru suspiró resignada, de seguro su padre se había quedado apostando en el casino toda la noche, para luego pasar a cualquier bar que encontrara, probablemente ahora estaba intentando adivinar qué día era. La ausencia de su madre era cada vez más notoria.

Haru abrió la nevera y no encontró nada para comer, revisó los ahorros que tenía en su cartera, con un poco de suerte conseguiría un descuento en la cafetería, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Si Haru no se hubiera quedado viendo anime hasta tarde, esto no estaría pasando ~desu—suspiró la joven.

Pero no era su culpa, anoche había descargado una serie nueva, se llamaba Katekyo Hitman Reborn, y no había podido despegar los ojos de la pantalla, mientras en el fondo de su corazón esperaba a que su padre llegara.

La castaña salió corriendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela, ya sabía que iba a llegar tarde, pero al menos intentaría llegar lo más temprano que sus piernas le permitieran.

8.47 am

La chica otaku entró con exactamente 47 minutos de retraso, miró con resignación las puertas de su escuela e intentó idear un plan de entrada.

—Esto es como un anime~desu—se dijo para animarse.

En ese momento su estómago emitió un pequeño quejido a causa de la falta de comida, el vacío en el estómago de Haru comenzó a incomodarle, quitandole la poca fuerza que ella misma se auto-transmitía. Por un momento parecía como si ella estuviera a punto de rendirse, pero rápidamente sus ojos castaños se tornaron desafiantes. Su voluntad había regresado para desafiarse a sí misma, para probarse e intentar afrontar otro día más.

Haru conocía todos los pasadizos de su escuela, tal vez porque esta no era la primera vez que se retrasaba, asique se había visto en la obligación de buscar rutas de entrada alternativas para que el comité disciplinario no la reprendiera.

Corrió por el patio de entrada, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, se escondió en un costado y marcó un código secreto en su celular.

El mensaje le llegó a otra alumna de la misma academia, que en ese momento se encontraba en clases. Abrió su celular con discreción para leer el código que había esperado toda la mañana al percatarse que su amiga aún no llegaba.

"1886"

Nadie sabía bien por qué habían escogido esa secuencia de números, simplemente representaban una señal de auxilio difícil de interpretar, si es que alguien ajeno al sistema, como un profesor, llegaba a leer el mensaje.

La joven receptora escribió en un papel el código y lo pasó a su compañera de pupitre, que tampoco parecía sorprendida.

—Sensei—la primera niña se puso de pie—. No me siento muy bien, puedo ir a enfermería.

—Esta es la segunda vez esta semana, Misaki. ¿Aún no has ido al doctor?—preguntó preocupado el profesor.

—Ya pedí hora para el lunes, las jaquecas son horribles—respondió Misaki.

En ese momento la compañera de banco de Misaki se levantó para ofrecerse:

—Sensei, yo la acompaño, para que no se desmaye en el camino.

El profesor miró exceptico a sus estudiantes, pero finalmente cedió a la petición.

—Que comience la operación, Ingresando a Haru—dijo Misaki.

La joven que supuestamente sufría jaqueca corrió al ala este donde se encontraba esperando Haru, mientras que su compañera de banco echaba una alocada carrera para distraer al comité disciplinario.

8.56 am

Haru emprendió camino a su siguiente clase, suplicando pasar desapercibida.

Por fortuna, el maestro no prestó atención a la mágica aparición de la alumna, hoy estaba de buen animo asique lo dejó pasar.

La castaña agradeció la ayuda de sus amigas e intentó mantenerse despierta durante la clase, realmente debía dejar su hábito de ver anime en la noche si quería aprobar el curso.

El día de Haru transcurrió normal, partiendo por su llegada tarde a clases, pasando por un pobre almuerzo que apenas se permitió pagar, y finalizando cuando se quedó dormida durante su última clase, la maestra golpeó con tal fuerza el pupitre de su alumna que ella no pudo evitar gritar un "Hahi" que despertó las risas de toda la clase. Y como si fuera poco, tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde limpiando el salón, aunque eso no le importaba mucho, no era como si alguien la estuviera esperando en casa.

El estómago de Haru volvió a quejarse mientras emprendía camino de regreso a casa.

Hoy había escuchado a su maestra regañandola por no poner los pies en la tierra, apenas comió algo en el almuerzo, no había visto a su padre en todo el día y se sentía más sola que nunca, y en medio de esa soledad se sintió culpable por no valorar a sus amigas que tanto la ayudaban cada vez que llegaba tarde.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de los altos edificios de Japón, la gente que caminaba a su lado estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cada persona centrada en su mundo y ya.

Entonces recordó a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el protagonista que había visto ayer en su pantalla, ese chico de mirada amable que siendo solo un dibujo había le había animado, porque siendo un Dame-Tsuna, lograba llevar su vida y aceptar su destino.

—Supongo que Haru es una Dame-Haru—se dijo en voz baja.

Pero no se sintió triste, sino que sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Tsuna-san, tú sí entiendes a Haru~desu—completó—, en serio desearía que fueras real.

Llegó a su casa, vacía como siempre, pero con un gran desorden en el comedor que anunciaba que su padre había regresado, pero se había vuelto a marchar.

–Mamá, ¿volverás algún día a ver a Haru?—preguntó la niña, sin esperar respuesta de nadie.

Subió a su cuarto y lanzó su mochila sobre su cama, tenía algunos deberes por hacer, miró su pc con nostalgia antes de comenzar a realizarlos.

11.32 pm

Una joven de 16 años se encuentra sola en su casa, mientras su padre apuesta en el casino y su madre se encuentra muy lejos.

Las estrellas cubren el cielo, por encima de la casa de la estudiante, alegre pero solitaria, cuando porfin termina sus deberes observa nuevamente su laptop.

A la joven le pesan sus párpados y sus ojos cafés están cansados, pero en su interior la curiosidad le está matando.

¿Dormir o ver a Tsuna?

Que ridículo, se dije mentalmente. Una caricatura, un simple dibujo, le da ánimos. Pero sea como sea, Tsuna no es real.

La joven mira con sus cansados ojos a la ventana, cualquier persona que viera la escena se daría cuenta que los ojos de la muchacha estaban brillando tanto como las estrellas, porque a pesar del cansancio y la nostalgia, en su alma ella aún guardaba algo de esperanza y anhelo, que eran suficientes para hacer brillar a su mirada.

—Tsuna-san, ¿por qué no puedes ser real?—se preguntó Haru, sin esperar respuesta. Sin pensar que las estrellas la estaban escuchando.

Al día siguiente.

8.14 am

Los suaves rayos de luz caen sobre unas castañas hebras de cabello, acariciando una cremosa piel blanca que recubría el cuerpo de una joven que descansaba sobre la resbaladilla de un parque de diversiones.

Lentamente la muchacha abre sus ojos, pero su cuerpo se pone rápidamente alerta al darse cuenta que no está en el mismo lugar en donde se durmió.

Asustada, la joven observa con atención un paisaje que solo había visto en un anime, por lo que ya conocía a pesar de no haber estado nunca allí: Namimori.

—¡Hahí!—fue lo único que logró articular al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

8.26 am

Un pequeño arcobalero llega hasta el parque de diversiones de Namimori y descubre que el informe que había recibido era cierto.


	2. Chapter 2: La llegada

Lamento no haber respondido a cada una los reviews, es que cuando vi que les gustó puse inmediatamente manos a la obra en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas por animarme *w* si no lo hubieran hecho, el capítulo no estaría aquí con ustedes.

Disclamer: Los personajes son obra de la fabulosa Akira Amano

* * *

Haru se dio un par de vueltas desesperadas, si bien ya conocía el lugar, eso no quería decir que se atrevía a dar vueltas por ahí sin un destino fijo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo una sensación de calma ficticia la invadió al darse cuenta que, aunque estaba dentro de un mundo en dos dimensiones, ella podía respirar como si estuviera en el "mundo real". Los edificios y las calles también se veían bastante realistas, incluso su cuerpo, la gente, los latidos de su corazón, los sonidos, olores, etc.

—Esto no parece una caricatura~desu—se dijo Haru, sorprendida.

Aunque esa afirmación la aliviaba y le hacía sentir más cómoda, no era como si todos sus problemas hubieran desaparecido.

—Ciassu~—un divertido bebé vestido en un elegante traje acompañado de un sombrero a juego apareció junto a la recién llegada.

—¡Hahi! Reborn-san—exclamó Haru al reconocer al arcobalero del anime que había estado viendo.

—Me alegro que me hayas ahorrado el trabajo de presentarme, ahora puedes hacerlo tú—ordenó Reborn.

—Yo... yo... mi nombre es Haru~desu—tartamudeó la muchacha. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Reborn podía decirle cómo salir de este mundo o al menos, ayudarla a sobrevivir dentro de él, por lo que intentó explicarle su complicada situación, que ni ella misma entendía.

Cuando terminó su relato, el arcobalero la miró mientras sus labios dibujaban una sencilla línea, eso era una buena señal, ya que su historia parecía difícil de creer, pero al menos Reborn estaba tomando el asunto con seriedad.

—Regresemos a casa—anunció finalmente Reborn.

—¡Hahi! ¿A casa?—exclamó Haru, pero no desobedeció las ordenes.

Tsuna era un simple estudiante de Namimori que regresaba a casa después de un largo día, lo único que deseaba era poder tenderse en su cama y descansar, pero algo en su interior le decía que su tutor no se lo permitiría.

Su teoría fue confirmada cuando encontró en su comedor a una persona que nunca había visto.

El rostro de Haru se iluminó cuando vio al dueño de casa entrar, su incontenible alegría se expresó en un fuerte grito.

—¡Tsuna-san es real!

El aludido retrocedió nervioso, esperando lo peor. ¿Quién era esa chica? Ya estaba arto de las personas relacionadas con la mafia,que parecían caerles del cielo.

—¡Reborn!—gritó, suponiendo quién era el culpable de esta situación.

—Ciassu~ Tsuna—saludó el arcobalero, vestido con un divertido disfraz de robot futurista.

—Tsuna-san por favor no se asuste—intervino la desconocida.

"Sabe mi nombre", pensó Tsuna nervioso.

—No te preocupes Tsuna, Haru estará aquí hasta que pueda irse—anunció el arcobalero.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?—preguntó Tsuna.

—No lo sé.

La expresión en el rostro de Tsuna decía: "eso no ayuda mucho", pero prefirió dejar el tema a un lado y preguntar por el disfraz que Reborn llevaba.

—Me parece perfecto para la situación, después de todo, Haru viene de otra dimensión—respondió el arcobalero futurista.

—¿O... Otra d... dimensión?—repitió nervioso el décimo Vongola.

—A Lambo le agrada Haru—Lambo saltó al hombro de Tsuna—, Haru juega con Lambo, ¿podemos quedarnosla?

—¡No hables de ella como si fuera un perro!—exclamó Tsuna, aunque en su mente bailaban monstruos de todos los colores, gelatinosos y con un número de ojos y brazos superior al normal. Monstruos que aparecían en su imaginación cada vez que pensaba en lo que sería "otra dimensión".

—A I-pin le agrada Haru—dijo una pequeña niña con kimono rojo que se escondía detrás de Tsuna.

—Oh, vaya, está bien. Pero ¿cómo es eso de que viene de otra dimensión?—preguntó Tsuna.

—No lo sé. El noveno Vongola me envió un mensaje diciendo que sus subordinados habían detectado algo extraño, una energía poderosa y desconocida, con forma humana, capaz de respirar y realizar todos los procesos vitales de un humano. Entonces encontré a Haru.

Tanto Haru como Tsuna se sorprendieron del tono despreocupado que usó Reborn para explicar la situación, sin embargo la primera se daba cuenta que si comenzaba alterarse, no iba a llegar muy lejos, lo mejor era mantener la calma hasta averiguar qué ocurría.

—Soy una persona normal, Tsuna-san—aseguró la recién llegada—. Mi dimensión no es muy distinta a esta, no sé como llegué aquí.

—Sea lo que sea, es muy poderoso—agregó Reborn.

Tsuna miró a Haru con los ojos amables y compasivos que ella había visto tantas veces a través de la pantalla, se sintió feliz de poder verlos en persona al fin. Mientras que Tsuna comenzaba a sentirse un poco más cómodo ahora que sabía que Haru no era una especie de alíen ni una mafiosa.

Esa noche Haru volvió a mirar las estrellas, la mamá de Tsuna preparó el cuarto de visitas para que su huésped durmiera, ella parecía no necesitar explicaciones para aceptar a alguien nuevo en casa.

—Ahora Haru puede estar junto a Tsuna-san

La castaña hablaba con las estrellas como si estas fueran personas, entonces cayó en cuenta de algo importante, demasiado importante, la explicación de por qué estaba aquí. En esta dimensión Tsuna era real. Las estrellas le habían concedido su deseo.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa!

Estoy muy feliz de saber que les gusta el fic, enserio desearía poder responder cada uno de sus reviews que tanto me motivan, pero la escritura me mantiene atrapada, soy una máquina de escribir que se alimenta de sus reviews. Muchas gracias! Espero que les guste este capítulo!

Disclamer: Los personajes son de la grandiosa Akira Amano-sama, yo simplemente los tomé sin permiso :$

* * *

—Este juego de la mafia es cada vez más divertido, a ustedes nunca se les acaba la imaginación, ¿verdad chicos?—preguntó Yamamoto.

—Estúpido maniático del béisbol, ¿no te das cuenta los problemas que está teniendo el décimo por culpa de esta mujer?—gritó molesto Gokudera.

Tsuna, que estaba en el medio, suspiró resignado. Ya les había explicado la situación a sus amigos, y con ayuda de Reborn matricularon a Haru en la misma escuela, después de todo, no podían dejar que su huésped perdiera clases, aunque fuera en otra dimensión.

—Tsuna-san, Haru promete esforzarse y no causar muchos problemas ~desu—anunció la pelicastaña con entusiasmo.

—Mas te vale, estúpida mujer—amenazó un joven albino.

—¡Haru no es ninguna estúpida mujer!—gritó ofendida.

—Cuanta energía—sonrió Yamamoto.

Kyoko los esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, ansiosa por conocer a "la prima de Tsuna que había llegado de improviso". Reborn había ido a su casa durante la noche para conseguirse un uniforme que pudiera usar Haru, la nueva estudiante del instituto Namimori.

La joven no pudo evitar mirar con asombro la academia, que hace un par de horas parecía un simple dibujo. Entonces se percató que esta era la primera vez en semanas que llegaba temprano a clases, lo que interpretó como un buen comienzo.

Tsuna hizo las debidas presentaciones y Kyoko se ofreció para acompañar a Haru a comprar ropa nueva, la idea le agradó al líder Vongola hasta que Reborn le dijo que Haru compraría las prendas con su dinero.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por tu invitada—argumentó el pequeño arcobalero.

Tsuna estuvo a punto de responder que él no la había invitado, pero decidió callar su comentario. Cuando pensaba en cómo se debía sentir Haru una extraña compasión lo recorría, ella estaba sola en un mundo totalmente desconocido y opuesto al de ella, probablemente se sentía mucho más confundida que él y no contaba con nadie más para ayudarla.

—Durante el descanso te puedo enseñar la escuela—ofreció Tsuna a Haru.

La castaña no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un ligero rubor, ciertamente en su mundo, Sawada Tsunayoshi era una simple caricatura, pero en este mundo él era real, ella lo podía ver, sentir y tocar, Tsuna vivía, estaba tan vivo como ella.

La muchacha se presentó frente a la clase, todo se sentía demasiado real, al punto en que ella misma se sentía capaz de habituarse a este nuevo mundo.

Luego de clases, Tsuna cumplió su promesa de acompañarla por la academia, estaba algo avergonzado de que Kyoko lo viera con otra mujer, pero no tenía más remedio, no se sentía capaz de dejar a Haru sola en un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella.

Todo iba en relativa calma, Haru le estaba contando a Tsuna cómo era su dimensión hasta que un grito los distrajo.

—¡EXTREMOOOO!—un joven de cabello blanco y piel bronceada llegó corriendo a una velocidad inhumana.

—Onii-san—reconoció Tsuna.

—Hola Sawada, Kyoko me dijo que tu prima había vendo a visitarte, asique he venido a conocerla—explicó—. ¿Dónde está?

—A mi lado onii-san—Tsuna señaló a Haru, la aludida hizo un gesto con la mano para saludar.

—¿En serio? No se parecen mucho—observó Ryohei—. Pero bueno, la genética es EXTREMA. Es un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, por favor cuide de mi—respondió Haru, dandose cuenta del alivio que provocaba haber acabado en una dimensión alterna de Japón, no se veía a ella misma intentando aprender un nuevo lenguaje, con nuevos modales.

—Sí, aunque no pareces muy apta para el club de boxeo, estaba pensando crear una categoría femenina, tal vez con un poco de práctica...

—¡Onii-san!—interrumpió Tsuna—. No creo que Haru quiera unirse... quiero decir, ella vino de muy lejos y aún se está adaptando.

—¡Así es!—respaldó Haru—. Haru aún no puede unirse a un club ~desu.

—Que lastima, supongo que si cambias de parecer puedes avisarme. Lo mismo va para ti, Sawada. ¡Extremo!

Ryohei se alejó, sin verse especialmente desanimado por el rechazo de sus dos compañeros. Haru no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta que todo realmente parecía un anime.

Después de clases Tsuna y el resto debieron marcharse temprano, Reborn los esperaba con un duro entrenamiento en casa. Kyoko se ofreció para mostrarle el camino de regreso a Haru una vez que acabaran las compras, para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por eso. Asique la joven Miura se dedicó a dar unos cuantos paseos por su nueva escuela mientras esperaba que su compañera terminara sus deberes antes de irse al centro comercial.

A esa misma hora, el presidente del comité disciplinario salía a dar una ronda por los pasillos, esperando poder golpear a cualquier estudiante que se le cruzara.

Haru se encontraba en la azotea disfrutando del paisaje que esta le entregaba, intentaba no pensar mucho en lo misteriosa que era su situación para no asustarse y poder disfrutar el momento. Su deseo se había cumplido, no era exactamente lo que ella esperaba, las estrellas habían tomaron su petición demasiado al pie de la letra, pero no podía quejarse ya que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía en paz. Lo que resultaba irónico, porque en este momento debería estarse sintiendo más desesperada que nunca.

—Los estudiantes no deberían subir a la azotea a esta hora—dijo una gruesa voz masculina detrás de ella.

Haru se volteó sorprendida, había reconocido al dueño de esa voz sin necesidad de verlo.

—Veo que una nueva herbívora se ha incorporado a la manada—añadió Hibari Kyoya, al reconocer un rostro nuevo dentro de su querida Namimori.

Entonces recordó haber oído de la llegada de una nueva estudiante, la prima del rey de los herbívoros, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aunque no había mucho parecido, ella era la única nueva en su academia, asique supuso que, efectivamente esa herbívora compartía un lazo de sangre con Tsuna. Lo que la convertía en algo así como... ¿la reina de las herbívoras?

El cuerpo de Haru se tensó al ver al prefecto posicionar sus manos bajo la peligrosa zona donde guardaba sus tonfas, por debajo de su abrigo, que solía usar como capa.

—Hibari-san usted no tiene por qué morder hasta la muerte a Haru—anunció cuando sus nervios provocaron que se saliera totalmente de su papel como la alumna nueva. Sin embargo, logró ganarse una mirada sorprendida por parte del pelinegro—. Haru solo estaba dando un paseo por la escuela.

Hibari miró a su presa, disimulando el asombro que le causaba que ella supiera su nombre y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero su temple regresó al interpretar eso como una señal de que el herbívoro al menos había advertido a su prima sobre el carnívoro que rondaba por Namimori.

—En ese caso, pelea conmigo—dijo sacando sus tonfas.

—¡Hahi!—exclamó Haru, sorprendida—. Haru no sabe cómo pelear.

—En ese caso serás mordida hasta la muerte.

El comité disciplinario siempre había sido la pesadilla de Haru, por culpa de ellos, siempre debía entrar a clases con cuidado e idear diariamente planes más complicados para pasar desapercibida. Nunca pensó que su pesadilla la seguiría hasta la siguiente dimensión.

El prefecto estaba listo para atacar, cuando los gritos de su presa lo detuvieron.

—¡Haz lo que quieras, estúpido maniático de la disciplina! Pero no molestes a Haru—exclamó la joven, no estaba dispuesta a inventar excusas todos los días en esta dimensión también.

Y con eso, Haru se largó de la azotea para buscar a Kyoko y marcharse, dejando al presidente del comité de disciplina solo, aún sujetando sus tonfas.

—Wao—dijo, solo para ser sarcástico.

Nunca, ni una sola vez en su vida, una presa lo había desafiado. ¿Realmente esta era la prima del rey de los herbívoros? Hibari no sabía si ir a enseñarle una lección a esa niña malcriada o darle una oportunidad más.

—Ciassu~ Hibari.

—Bebé, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?—preguntó el prefecto.

—La paz en Namimori ha sido destruida—respondió Reborn.

—¿A quién debo morder hasta la muerte?—inquirió Hibari, levantando sus tonfas.

—Me alegra ver que quieres cooperar.

Haru se fue de compras con Kyoko e intentó no pensar mucho en Hibari, la sombra asesina que lo cubría realmente era aterradora, siempre lo había notado cuando miraba el anime, pero ahora que lo conocía en persona, podía asegurar lo temible que él era.

Usó el dinero que Reborn le dio para comprar todo lo necesario para pasar una buena temporada en Namimori, ya que no sabía cuando iba a poder regresar.

Se divirtió mucho con Kyoko, tal vez por que Haru no recordaba la última vez que pudo ir al centro comercial a comprarse algo, el dinero no le alcanzaba para cumplir esos caprichos materiales, en su dimensión ella debía ahorrar para comprarse el almuerzo todos los días. Por lo que noche llegó más pronto de lo que ella esperaba, había comprado durante cinco horas, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y ya era hora de regresar a su casa antes de que las calles se oscurecieran más y se volvieran más peligrosas.

Aunque la seguridad tampoco era un problema, a pesar que ella no lo supiera, en su mundo nunca le había entusiasmado de sobre manera la idea de regresar a casa, pero como no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y las calles eran demasiado peligrosas, finalmente acababa regresando, quizás impulsado también por ese amor fraternal que toda hija le tiene a su padre. Sin embargo, en este mundo, una sombra con cabellos azabaches la seguía de calle en calle asegurandose, a la distancia, que llegara a salvo a casa.


	4. Chapter 4: Ataque Sorpresivo

Hola!

Aquí llego yo con el nuevo capítulo, no olviden que mi pequeña maquinita de escribir se alimenta de sus reviews, muchas gracias a todas! enserio me han hecho muy feliz y me he reído un montón con sus mensajes

**Disclamer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sama

* * *

"Es una mujer débil, pero capaz de caminar entre las dimensiones"

—Woa—ironizó Hibari mientras observaba desde lejos a la prima de Tsuna.

Llevaba más de veinticuatro horas siguiendo a la herbívora, y hasta el momento, nada extraño había pasado. Lo único fuera de sitio hasta el momento era la existencia de Haru.

A pesar de que Reborn lograba mantener su fachada de relativa tranquilidad, el arcobalero también se encontraba haciendo su trabajo, vigilando el comportamiento de Haru en casa.

Sabía que Haru no estaba loca, el informe que había recibido corroboraba con esa teoría, lo que ella decía no era un invento de su mente. Era verdad. También se daba cuenta de que Haru era una joven normal, aunque venía de otra dimensión, lo cual solo embromaba más todo este asunto.

¿Por qué ella estaba aquí? ¿Qué la trajo?

—Necesito más información—reconoció el infante, lo bueno era que ya tenía un plan.

Por su parte Haru decidió salir con Lambo e I-pin al parque, ya que últimamente estaban causando demasiados desastres en casa.

Hibari ya estaba cansado de seguir a la herbívora de un lado a otro, a esos estúpidos lugares para herbívoros repletos de gente, y lo peor era que no podía golpear a nadie porque no podía llamar la atención. Al menos su pequeño Hibird parecía feliz por el paseo.

—¡Lambo-san quiere que Haru le compre muchos dulces!—exclamó el pequeño.

—¡Dulces, dulces!—le secundó I-pin.

Haru sonrió a sus dos acompañantes mientras revisaba cuánto dinero le había entregado Reborn para los gastos, era más que suficiente, se sintió un poco cohibida por estar cargando tanto dinero, o al menos más que nunca en su vida. Y solo era para comprar dulces.

—Haru no puede gastarse todo en dulces—dijo la joven, siguiendo el impulso de ahorrar arraigado en ella.

—¡Lambo-san quiere dulces!—volvió a repetir el Bovino.

Haru iba tan concentrada en su cartera que no se daba cuenta que la gente a su alrededor se amontonaba para dejarla pasar, cuando veían que Hibari Kyoya la estaba siguiendo.

—¡Todos abren paso al rey Lambo!—cantó el pequeño cuando se percató de ese detalle.

Unos autos negros comenzaron a rondar alrededor del parque, Haru ignoró a los vehículos y partió rumbo a la dulcería para comprarle sus golosinas a Lambo e I-pin. Ambos niños recibieron sus dulces con alegría, Haru les agradaba cada vez más.

Desde la otra calle unos ojos azul grisáceo miraban a la adolescente que compraba los dulces, como un carnívoro asechando a su presa, pero su atención estaba dividida entre la herbívora y los autos negros que se habían estacionado en distintos lugares estratégicamente seleccionados.

El prefecto tomó sus tonfas, pero las mantuvo ocultas, como el carnívoro que era, aun no quería enseñar los dientes, sin embargo estaba listo para atacar. Caminó sigilosamente por la vereda, acercandose a la dulcería, con pasos firmes y desinteresados, su cuerpo asechante estaba ansioso por lanzarse a pelear, pero sabía que no podía atacar de manera impulsiva en este momento.

La acción no fue desencadenada por los hombres de los vehículos negros, ni por Hibari, ni mucho menos por Haru, sino que por un pequeño Bovino cuya infantil codicia le jugó en contra, pues se lanzó sobre los estantes de dulces dispuesto a tomar todos los que pudiera esconder dentro de su cabello.

—¡Lambo! ¡No hagas eso!—gritó I-pin, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lambo cogió los dulces y salió corriendo en dirección al parque para esconderse ahí, mientras que I-pin le pisaba los talones en su alocada carrera, regañandolo por su acción.

Detrás de sí, Lambo dejó un desastre, el estante de dulces cayó al suelo, desparramando por el suelo los pocos dulces que el pequeño no había podido tomar.

Haru se deshizo en disculpas frente a la dependienta de la tienda y le prometió pagar por el desastre que había dejado Lambo. La señora no se veía muy feliz con lo que acababa de pasar, pero rápidamente se olvidó de ese pequeño incidente cuando la tienda comenzó a sufrir un real asalto.

Los disparos quebraron los vidrios de la dulcería, destrozando la colorida vitrina, pero no alcanzaron a herir a Haru porque justo en ese momento, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella, empujandola al suelo y protegiendola de los vidrios rotos y los balazos.

La herbívora había cerrado sus ojos inconscientemente, mas cuando los abrió pudo ver con claridad a su salvador. Se podría decir que Hibari Kyoya aplastaba el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, obligándola a permanecer recta en el suelo. Haru no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la cercanía que estaba manteniendo con el prefecto, la vergüenza combinada con la adrenalina del momento le otorgó un hermoso color carmesí a sus mejillas.

Pero el momento no se extendió más allá de un par de segundos, antes de que Hibari se pusiera de pie y con un ágil movimiento sacara sus tonfas.

—Kamikorosou—declaró con voz ronca.

—¡Hahi!—exclamó la joven castaña, incorporándose rápidamente.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue que Hibari estaba total y rotundamente loco, pero luego se sorprendió de que fuera justamente él quien viniera en su rescate. Nunca, ni siquiera en su dimensión, había tenido buena relación con los del comité de disciplina.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Haru intentando comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Largo de aquí—ordenó Hibari—. Molestas.

Pero Haru no obedeció, no podía irse dejando solos a Lambo e I-pin solos en medio de esta pelea, ella tenía que encontrarlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Había un montón de hombres armados apuntando a Haru, la única protección con la que ella contaba era un peligroso carnívoro ansioso por devolver la paz a su hábitat, intentó buscar con la mirada a los dos niños, pero no los pudo encontrar, por lo que un aterrador pensamiento pasó por su mente: tal vez los habían secuestrado.

Con dificultad se puso de pie para divisar mejor los lujosos coches negros, con patentes nuevas y pintura impecable, Lambo e I-pin podían estar dentro de cualquiera y era su deber como niñera rescatarlos.

La desesperada mente de Haru comenzó a idear planes cada vez menos lógicos, si bien contaba con el apoyo del prefecto, su ayuda solamente se aplicaba para golpear a los enemigos, él no cooperaría con el rescate, por lo que ella debía actuar sola en eso.

Por su parte, Hibari Kyoya comenzaba impacientarse, se suponía que en estos momentos Haru iba a estar corriendo lejos, asustada, temiendo por su vida, como cualquier herbívora. Pero ella permanecía pasmada detrás de él, como si estuviera esperando una nueva invitación para largarse.

—Haru no abandonará a Lambo e I-pin—se dijo para sí misma.

Hibari mantenía una postura desafiante frente a ella, no protectora, desafiante. Estaba retando a todos los hombres frente a él, quería ver si uno se atrevía a dar el primer paso, a disparar, a pelear contra él. Con cada segundo la atmósfera se volvía más y más tensa.

Haru miró al presidente del comité de disciplina, esperando que alguno de los dos bandos comenzara el ataque, buscando con la mirada alguna posible abertura para ir en su misión de rescate. Una perturbadora sensación de Deja Vù la invadió al darse cuenta que esto se sentía igual a aquellos días en los que intentaba burlar al comité de disciplina, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, su cabeza se deshacía intentado idear un plan, y su cuerpo se preparaba para reaccionar de manera rápida y eficaz.

En un día normal ella se habría dicho: "esto es como un anime" para darse ánimos. Pero ya venía siendo tiempo de renovar esa aburrida frase, antes de que con tantas repeticiones perdiera su efecto.

—Esto es un anime—se dijo la joven otaku.


	5. Chapter 5: Haru está en problemas

Hola!

Me hice un tiempo para responder los reviews, muchas gracias a todas por leer, espero no haber pasado a nadie por alto, fanfiction me pedía 5 interminables minutos entre mensaje y mensaje, asique enserio disculpenme si no le envié el mensaje a alguien u.u

Bueno y aquí traigo lo que todas esperaban!

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de la fantástica Akira Amano-san.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? A Haru le parecieron horas, pero de seguro solamente habían sido un par de minutos, el sudor frío le corría por la frente y espalda, sus músculos le dolían por la tensión, y su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos.

Lambo e I-pin la necesitaban, debía llegar hasta ellos, la pregunta era cómo moverse sigilosamente hasta los vehículos. Miró a Hibari, la única persona capaz de "ayudarla", él contaba con un par de tonfas para protegerse de las balas, lo que no era mucha protección que digamos. A

Haru no le cabía duda de que Hibari era un feroz oponente, ¿pero era lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿sería rival para estos hombres armados? Tan solo era un personaje anime, pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera morir como cualquier persona.

—Solamente buscamos a la mujer—dijo uno de los hombres—, si ella viene con nosotros prometemos no causar problemas y marcharnos.  
Haru se sobresaltó ante esas palabras, y le dedicó otra mirada ansiosa al presidente del club de "fanáticos de la disciplina", tenía miedo de que su supuesto defensor la entregara ante esa suculenta oferta.

—Ustedes ya han perturbado la paz en Namimori—dijo Hibari, con el mismo tono que usaría un juez para anunciar una sentencia—. No puedo dejarlos marcharse sin haber sido mordidos hasta la muerte.

Entonces comenzaron los disparos.

Haru gritó y se escondió detrás del mostrador, lugar donde se había resguardado la dependienta de la tienda, ya que estaba hecho de metal capaz de detener las balas. Desde su refugio observó al prefecto mover ágilmente sus tonfas de un lado a otro, usandolas para bloquear las balas.

—Kowai—gimió Haru, ningún ser humano normal podía tener esos reflejos—. Hibari-san da más miedo en persona ~desu.

La balacera se detuvo por un momento y todo regresó a ese momento muerto anterior.

—Puedes defender la paz y entregarnos a la chica, ambas cosas no tienen nada que ver—dijo uno de los hombres, con evidentes intenciones de negociar.

—No tengo interés en hacer tratos con ustedes—anunció Hibari levantando sus tonfas nuevamente.

Haru aprovechó la distracción para salir por la puerta trasera de la tienda, la dependienta estaba demasiado asustada como para seguirla, asique tuvo que encontrar el camino por su cuenta. Aún no se había olvidado de Lambo e I-pin.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y bordeó la dulcería, quería alejarse lo más posible y luego dar la vuelta, de modo que pudiera regresar a la peligrosa escena por detrás, o mejor dicho, por el frente de la tienda.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para concretar su plan, suspiró aliviada cuando regresó y comprobó que la escena no había cambiado ni un poco desde que se fue, Hibari continuaba de pie en la tienda con sus tonfas en alto mientras un montón de hombres armados le apuntaban con sus armas de fuego. El guardián Vongola de la nube se sintió más tranquilo una vez que Haru abandonó el sitio, aunque claro, él pensó que ella había regresado a la casa de Tsuna.

—Ya veo por qué todos dicen que eres alguien realmente temible—reconoció uno de los hombres armados

Hibari le dedicó una sádica sonrisa en respuesta al comentario.

—Bueno, bueno. De todas formas, tenemos lo que necesitamos, asique ya no hay necesidad de pelear, ahora mismo nos iremos.

Hibari enarcó una ceja y solo en ese minuto vio que la herbívora a la cual debería proteger se encontraba en manos de sus enemigos. No lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse al ataque, golpeando a todos los que se le interponían, mientras intentaba llegar hasta donde se encontraba Haru. La pelicastaña miró asombrada la velocidad con la que se movía Hibari, ya lo había visto antes en el anime, pero simplemente habían sido imágenes que pasaban lentamente por su pantalla. Nada como verlo en vivo, golpeando a cada uno de sus rivales antes de que estos pudieran dispararle.

Los hombres que la sujetaban, en contra de su voluntad la empujaron dentro de uno de los vehículos, apresurandose por escapar pronto. Haru forcejeó, intentando evitar que se la llevaran, hasta que sintió que una pistola se apoyaba delicadamente en su sien, amenazando con disparar en cualquier momento. Estos hombres sabían muy bien cómo persuadir a alguien.

En ese momento pasaron corriendo frente a Haru dos inocentes niños que respondían a los nombres de Lambo e I-pin, el primero corría negando todas las acusaciones que lanzaba la segunda, pisandole los talones en aquella alocada carrera.

Lambo saltó encima de su niñera en cuanto la vio, esperando que ella lo defendiera de I-pin.

—¡Hahi!—exclamó Haru al encontrarse con ambos niños.

—¿Quiénes son esos?—preguntó uno de los hombres que la sujetaba.

—No lo sé, nadie mencionó a un par de niños en el plan—respondió el que sujetaba la pistola apuntando a Haru.

El primer sujeto miró a Lambo con desaprobación, lo tomó y lo lanzó lejos de Haru, provocando que chocara contra I-pin, quien ya había comenzado la cuenta regresiva de su bomba Pinzu, al ver a Hibari luchando a pocos pasos de ella. El pequeño Bovino intentó calmarse, usando unos vagos y débiles esfuerzos que de nada sirvieron, de su enmarañado cabello sacó la bazoka de los 10 años y preparó el disparo, atrapando a I-pin sin querer, pues la lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

De una nube de humo blanco brotó una joven china en un kimono rojo y un joven italiano con semblante despreocupado y un solo ojo abierto. Ambos diez años mayores.

—Yare, yare. Creo que estoy en un serio aprieto—dijo Lambo adulto—. Buenos días, Haru-chan.

—¡No lastimen a Haru!—gritó I-pin preparándose para pelear.

—¡Hahi!—exclamó la rehén, sorprendida de que ambos la recordaran diez años en el futuro.

—¡Alejense o le volaré la cabeza!—amenazó el hombre que la mantenía prisionera, mostrando su pistola. Pero su momento de autoridad no le duró mucho tiempo, pues en ese momento cayó inconsciente producto del golpe que le había aventado Hibari en la cabeza, por detrás.

—Deja de decir tonterías, estúpido herbívoro—dijo mirando el cuerpo tendido en el piso, con una pequeña mancha de sangre en el cuello, justo donde Hibari le había golpeado.

Muchos de los hombres habían caído, pero varios continuaban de pie, el prefecto no se había preocupado de aniquilarlos a todos pues su principal prioridad había sido llegar hasta Haru, ahora que ella estaba de nuevo a salvo detrás de él, no había nada que impidiese que los mordiera hasta la muerte.

—Lambo, no hay mucho tiempo—señaló I-pin, lista para unirse a la batalla.

—Lastima que no—convino Lambo, él también deseaba ayudar mientras pudiera.

—Si te vas a quedar, no molestes y no te dejes atrapar—ordenó Hibari, mirando fríamente a su protegida y apuntándole al vehículo negro que estaba detrás de ella. Ella entendió rápidamente el mensaje cuando se percató que el carro estaba blindado, por lo que la protegería de las balas.

—¡Hahi! Haru no causará más problemas ~desu—aseguró la joven pelicastaña, entrando de inmediato al coche.

Un pequeño pajarito amarillo se coló dentro del auto junto a Haru, se posó en su hombro y buscó refugio con ella, recibiendo la sonrisa más amable y confortadora que los labios de la muchacha pudieron articular en un momento como ese.

En ese mismo sitio, había un joven de largos y rubios cabellos preparando su látigo, se encontraba lo suficientemente escondido como para que nadie pudiera verlo, sin embargo, él podía ver todo lo que acontecía desde su posición.

—¿Dónde está Haru?—preguntó el décimo capo de los Vongola.

—Hace un rato salió con Lambo e I-pin—respondió su madre—. Espero que alcancen a llegar para la cena, ojalá no coman muchos dulces.

"La casa se siente sola sin ellos", pensó Tsuna, el constante ruido en casa se había convertido en algo indispensable últimamente, Tsuna se avergonzó un poco cuando recordó lo mucho que le fastidiaban las cosas de la mafia y sin embargo hoy las estaba extrañando.

—No te preocupes, tan solo lleva horas fuera—dijo Reborn.

—¡Lo dices como si fuera poco tiempo!—lo regañó Tsuna.

—La percepción del tiempo varia de acuerdo a la persona, Dame Tsuna.

—Solo espero que no les haya pasado nada, escuché por la radio que las calles que dan al parque han sido obstruidas misteriosamente, ojalá no hayan entrado a la dulcería favorita de Lambo, dicen que todo empezó ahí—dijo Nana, en tono pensativo.

—¿¡Qué!?—exclamó Tsuna alarmado—. ¡Reborn sabías algo de eso! ¿¡Reborn!?

El pequeño arcobalero se había quedado dormido encima de la encimera, el décimo Vongola intentó despertarlo, pero el bebé maldito tenía el sueño increíblemente pesado, por lo que Tsuna se dio cuenta que no contaría con su ayuda esta vez.

No podía abandonar a Haru y a los dos niños, pero sabía que él era… bueno, un inútil que no iba a ser capaz de protegerlos de nada. Lo que no sabía era que Reborn se sentía relativamente tranquilo respecto a ese asunto, pues sabía que Hibari estaba siguiendo de cerca a Haru y además Dino iba para allá, por lo que no había de qué preocuparse.

Simplemente se estaba echando una siesta antes de que la verdadera acción comenzara, el momento para comprobar una de sus teorías, la más terrorífica de todas.


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Bienvenida a la Familia!

Holaa!

Aquí llego yo con el capítulo más esperado por todas, espero que les guste :3. No olviden dejar reviews!

Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a Akira Amano-sama

* * *

Cuando el efecto de la bazoka de los diez años pasó, Haru salió del coche lo más escurridiza y rápida que pudo para subir a Lambo e I-pin con ella, tomando las precauciones necesarias para evitar la activación de la bomba Pinzu, es decir: le cubrió los ojos a I-pin.

—Ne? Haru-chan, ¿dónde estamos?—preguntó inocentemente Lambo.

—Shh...—silenció Haru—, estamos... estamos jugando al escondite, asique Lambo-san permanezca callado para que ganemos.

—¿A sí? ¿Y cuál es el premio?—preguntó maliciosamente el pequeño Bovino.

Haru lo pensó un momento y finalmente le ofreció lo que más le gustaba al pequeño:—Una montaña de Teriyaki.

Los ojos de Lambo se iluminaron al oír esa respuesta:—¡Lambo-san juega!

—Shh...

Haru se asomó por la ventana del coche, el vidrio negro impedía ver el interior del vehículo, pero desde adentro sí se podía ver lo que ocurría afuera.

Parecía una guerra, solamente que era todo un ejercito contra un solo hombre, sin embargo Hibari se movía ágil y veloz, atacando con ferocidad a cada oponente.

—Hibari-san is dangerous—reconoció la joven de ojos achocolatados.

Haru, Hibird, Lambo e I-pin se encontraban amontonados en los asientos de atrás, por lo que ninguno pudo detener al misterioso hombre que se subió al carro y lo echó a andar, con ellos a dentro. Lambo gritó emocionado al sentir la gran velocidad a la que se movía el coche, sin estar consciente del peligro. I-pin rápidamente sintió deseos de bajarse, pero su sentido común le anunció que debía esperar a que el vehículo se detuviera. Hibird comenzó a volar en círculos llamando a su dueño: "Hibari, Hibari" repetía una y otra vez el pequeño pajarito. Finalmente estaba Haru, quien sintió el peso de la responsabilidad caerle encima en ese momento, pero también sintió un miedo que le congelaba los músculos.

Por su parte Hibari, aún en el parque, comenzó a desquitar su ira con todos los que intentaron detenerle, no se sentía inútil, pero sí estaba frustrado de cierta forma. Cuando por fin creyó tenerlo todo en orden, pasa algo inesperado.

Una vez que se hubo desquitado lo suficiente -eso sí, guardando algo de furia para después-, fijó su vista en las huellas de neumáticos que había dejado el coche y se dispuso a seguirlas.

En ese momento, el oscuro vehículo aparcaba en el estacionamiento de un edificio cercano, Hibird aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar en cuanto el secuestrador abrió la puerta para tirar a Haru fuera del auto y, amenazandola con una pistola, la obligó a subir las escaleras.

—¡Oye! ¿A dónde llevas a Haru?—Lambo los detuvo en el segundo o tercer escalón, en su mirada había una mezcla de curiosidad y ansiedad. I-pin no tardó en llegar para mostrar la misma cara de confusión.

—Fuera—ordenó el secuestrador—, no me ordenaron detener a nadie más.

I-pin estaba procesando lo que veía; un hombre desconocido apuntaba con un arma a su nueva amiga, mientras la obligaba a ir a un lugar igual de desconocido. La idea no le agradó.

—Lambo, Haru está en problemas—dijo usando su peculiar acento chino.

—¿Problemas?—repitió Lambo, echandole otro vistazo a la escena—. ¿Por qué?

—Está bien, terminemos con esto de una vez—se escuchó una voz nueva.

Todos voltearon a ver al nuevo invitado que acababa de llegar, sosteniendo su látigo y caminando decididamente hasta donde se encontraban Haru y los demás.

"Dino-san sin sus subordinados, eso es dangerous~", pensó Haru.

En otra parte de la ciudad, no muy lejos de aquel edificio, un pequeño pajarito amarillo le indicaba el camino que debía seguir su amo para llegar hasta donde estaba Haru.

Realmente no entendía por qué había aceptado el trato con Reborn ese día, después de su primer encuentro con Haru. El arcobalero había aparecido de la nada pidiendo su ayuda, algo muy extraño en ese pequeño que nunca pide ayuda para nada.

—Necesito que protejas a Haru Miura—había dicho directamente.

—¿La herbívora?—preguntó Hibari sorprendido.

—Ella viene desde otra dimensión, no sé cómo llegó aquí, no tengo claro el por qué, ni qué la trajo. Sea lo que sea, cabe la posibilidad de que traiga a otros seres interdimensionales, no sé con qué intenciones puedan llegar, pero lo más seguro es que intenten contactar con ella.

—Wao.

Era la historia más descabellada que había oído en su vida, ¿un ser de otra dimensión? Realmente todo eso le sonaba a otra historia cliché de ciencia ficción, Hibari odiaba a la ciencia ficción, pero no veía motivos para que el bebé le estuviera mintiendo, menos aún con un tema tan serio, inventando una excusa tan mala.

Por otro lado, la recién llegada conocía sus costumbres y manías, al punto de saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando cuando iba a ejercer su autoridad como presidente disciplinario, iIncluso supo cuál era su nombre! Pero lo peor de todo era que ella lo había desafiado, saliendose completamente de su papel de presa.

¿Un ser interdimensional que lo desafía y conoce? De pronto sentía una inmensa curiosidad.

—¿Y qué gano si te ayudo?—preguntó Hibari, intentando no parecer especialmente interesado.

—Cualquier favor que pueda cumplir más tarde.

—¿Y qué tal si es ella la que me cumple el favor?

—¿Qué estas tramando Hibari?

El prefecto sonrió maliciosamente y respondió. —Tengo que alcanzar a una herbívora, si me disculpas, bebé.

No podía responder esa pregunta, ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba averiguar más sobre esa herbívora y esta era la oportunidad perfecta, mas aún si podía obligarla a contarle todo sobre su dimensión por medio de este extraño acuerdo.

—Supongo que necesito saberlo para evitar algún posible disturbio interdimensional—concluyó ese mismo día.

Sin embargo hoy le estaba costando trabajo mantener su parte del acuerdo.

Después de correr una distancia razonable, siguió a Hibird dentro del edificio dispuesto a acabar con todo esto y poder morder hasta la muerte a todos los involucrados, especialmente a la mente maestra detrás de todo esto.

Reconoció el auto aparcado no muy lejos de la escalera del estacionamiento, había una pequeña nota pegada en el vidrio del auto, un post-it amarillo con letras azules perfectamente dibujadas: "Te esperamos en la habitación 209". Un mensaje fuerte y preciso.

—Wao. Asique no se van con rodeos—reconoció Hibari, arrancando la nota y arrugandola con disgusto.

El prefecto sacó sus tonfas y subió las escaleras, directo a la habitación 209. Manifestando su enojo en cada paso que daba, ya quería verle la cara a los estúpidos herbívoros que le habían robado a su presa.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no bajo llave, sin embargo Hibari prefirió abrirla propinandole un fuerte tonfazo a la perilla. Entró en el departamento, el aura amenazante emanaba de todo su cuerpo, estaba ansioso por golpear y morder hasta la muerte a todos los que estuvieran dentro del piso.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se topó con Haru, cómodamente sentada en un sillón aterciopelado en la entrada, disfrutando de un montón de suculentos bocadillos junto a ese molesto grupo de herbívoros.

—Hi... Hibari-san—gimió Tsuna cuando lo vio entrar.

—¡Hibari-san!—exclamó Haru corriendo a su encuentro—. ¿Estás herido? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien—respondió cabreado—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Ciausu~ Hibari, muchas gracias por proteger a Haru, me ayudaste mucho con mi pequeño experimento—dijo un pequeño arcobalero apareciendo de la nada.

—Reborn, no debiste haber puesto en peligro la vida de Haru—lo regaño Tsuna.

—La vida de Haru nunca estuvo en real peligro, ni siquiera la de Hibari—explicó Reborn.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, bebé?—preguntó Hibari.

En ese momento, la respuesta hizo su aparición.

—Oh, Kyoya, cuánto tiempo, me alegra saber que recibiste mi mensaje—saludó Dino.

—Asique tú estabas detrás de todo esto. Kamikorosou—Hibari levantó sus tonfas y estaba listo para atacar, cuando Reborn lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo Hibari, todo esto fue idea mía, y Dino me ayudó junto a sus subordinados. En realidad yo solo quería comprobar una teoría que tenía respecto a Haru, quería que la siguieras para poder hacer un informe más completo, pero luego Dino como tu tutor me pidió que no te dijera nada respecto a la segunda parte de mi plan pues lo consideraba un buen entrenamiento para ti.

—¿De qué teoría estas hablando? ~desu—preguntó Haru.

—Simplemente Reborn quería ponerte en una situación que te obligara a protegerte—explicó Dino—. En caso de que tuvieras algún poder especial o fueras un monstruo interdimensional. Si ese hubiera sido el caso podrías haber representado una amenaza para la familia de Tsuna, pero ahora podemos estar seguros de que lo que decías es cierto, simplemente eres una estudiante normal en una dimensión alterna similar a la nuestra.

—Incluso nos demostraste tu lealtad al proteger a Lambo e I-pin—añadió Reborn—. Ahora no hay de que preocuparse, excepto por averiguar qué te trajo aquí. Bienvenida a la familia Vongola, Miura Haru.

—¡Hahi! ¿La familia Vongola?—repitió sorprendida.

—¡Sí!—gritaron Lambo e I-pin saltando en dirección a Haru.

—Solo espero que no le des muchos problemas al décimo—gruñó Gokudera.

—¡Hey Kyoya! ¿No te vas a quedar a celebrar?—preguntó Dino al ver que Hibari estaba dirigiendose a la puerta.

—No me interesa. Simplemente espero que no olvides tu parte del trato, bebé—respondió el prefecto antes de irse.


	7. Chapter 7: Castigo

Hola minna!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Supongo que los capítulos anteriores fueron algo así como la "presentación de los personajes", aunque creo que no logré sorprenderlos a todos, tal vez dejé muchas pistas o hice algo demasiado predecible, creo que debo mejorar eso.

No olviden dejar reviews para alimentar a mi maquinita de escribir :3

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama

Y si esto fuera un anime, supongo que hace rato que debería estar sonando el opening.

Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta

Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita

Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte

Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu (8)

* * *

—Preparé esto para celebrar que Haru se unió a la familia—dijo Bianchi, mostrando un enorme pastel en decadencia, morado de tanto veneno que tenía.

—Bianchi, realmente... llegaremos tarde a clases si no nos apuramos, pero gracias—replicó Tsuna, intentando no ofenderla, mientras empujaba a Haru para que saliera junto a él.

Caminaron juntos hasta la escuela, Haru se sentía emocionada de pertenecer a la familia Vongola, Tsuna era amable con ella, aunque en cierto modo él ahora sentía una tremenda responsabilidad hacia ella, ya que si no podían devolverla a su dimensión, él tendría que encargarse de ella. No es que no la quisiera, simplemente desconfiaba de su capacidad para hacerse cargo de alguien.

—Siempre está la posibilidad de comprometerla con alguien de la familia, Dame Tsuna—le había sugerido Reborn en la tarde del día anterior.

—¿Comprometerla?—repitió Tsuna, sintiendose como un padre que ve a su hija dirigirse al altar el día de su boda—. ¿Con quién?

—Ya te lo dije, con uno de los guardianes Vongola, me parece la mejor opción. Creo que Hibari podría ser el indicado.

Tsuna se lo imaginó por un momento, imaginó a Haru cansada de limpiar los desastres de su marido en casa, constantemente acosada por los pandilleros en busca de venganza contra Hibari, pensó en la terrible soledad que Haru sentiría, sin nadie en esta dimensión a quién recurrir, soportando los golpes de su esposo cada vez que este se cabreara con ella.

—Maltrato intrafamiliar—murmuró Tsuna.

—O sino puedes casarte tú con ella—sugirió Reborn—, aunque tendrías que avandonar a Kyoko.

Y desde esa tarde, Tsuna-nii ha estado atrapado en el dilema más difícil de su vida, especialmente por que no entendía por qué tenía que ser él quién decidiera el destino de Haru. La respuesta le llegó de golpe, por que él era el jefe de su familia y esto era la mafia. Él no quería dejar a Haru en manos de Hibari, pero tampoco podía casarse con ella. La única solución era devolverla a su dimensión, pero ella misma le había contado cómo sufría allá.

—¿Tsuna-san? ¿Se siente bien?—preguntó Haru al notar que su acompañante se estaba poniendo algo pálido.

Tsuna asintió nervioso e intentó continuar charlando con naturalidad hasta llegar a la escuela, donde el resto de sus amigos lo esperaban.

Hibari había estado mirando por la ventana desde temprano, esperando a que ella apareciera, odiaba verla rodeada de ese grupo de herbívoros, pero no era un tema que discutía mucho ya que, durante el corto período en que la había seguido, notó que existía una especie de "luz" en ella cada vez que estaba acompañada, y a él le gustaba esa luz. Anoche se había preguntado un montón de veces si todos en la otra dimensión brillaban así, la idea de ver a un montón de personas luminosas arremolinandose en grupos era algo que en serio lo cabreaba, odiaba las multitudes. Pero cuando solamente había una persona portando esa misteriosa llama, se veía bien. Era una luz que te atraía y provocaba mirar, pero a la vez te cegaba, sin hacer que te dolieran los ojos.

Se encontró a si mismo deseando poseer esa luz en un arranque de codicia y egoísmo, quería ese brillo solamente para él, pero lamentablemente solo aparecía cuando se rodeaba de herbívoros.

—Ciasuu~ Hibari.

—Bebé, te estaba esperando—sonrió Hibari sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

—Aun tengo un favor que pagarte—respondió el bebé—, sin embargo también iba a pedirte que me continuaras ayudando a cuidar de Haru, hasta que sepamos bien qué fue lo que la trajo, pero veo que ya estas en eso.

—¿Yo? Simplemente estoy vigilando que ningún estudiante llegue tarde. Después de todo, siento que me han dejado un poco al margen, no sé nada respecto a otra dimensión.

—Ya veo a donde quieres llegar, pero presiento que no quieres escuchar esa información de mí, ¿verdad?

—Es bueno ver que has recuperado peso, Haru-chan—dijo Kyoko.

—¡Hahi!—hipó en respuesta.

—Cuando recién llegaste estabas muy desnutrida y pálida, ahora te ves mucho mejor, tus mejillas nuevamente tienen color y se ve que has comido bien, dentro de poco tu aspecto mejorará mucho más—explicó la pelirroja.

Haru lo pensó un poco, llevaba al rededor de tres o cuatro días atrapada en esta dimensión y ella misma notaba que su aspecto enfermizo estaba desapareciendo, estos días había comido más que nunca, la mamá de Tsuna cocinaba delicioso, también había dejado de usar la misma ropa vieja de antes, Reborn pagaba sus gastos usando el dinero de la familia Vongola, a veces Tsuna se veía afectado por esos derroches de dinero, pero el noveno jefe de la familia había ofrecido financiar parte de los gastos a cambio de que se investigara qué era lo que estaba pasando y de dónde provenía Haru.

Y ahora que oficialmente era un miembro de los Vongola, sus preocupaciones habían disminuido aún más, tenía una familia, un lugar a dónde ir, y personas que se preocuparan por ella.

—Creo que Haru nació en la dimensión equivocada ~desu—afirmó en tercera persona, al darse cuenta que ya no quería regresar a casa.

Le preocupaba pensar que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, en su dimensión ella debía sobrevivir día a día, pero aquí vivía de mantenida. Aunque no quería causar molestias a nadie, tampoco quería regresar a su casa.

—No te preocupes por eso, ahora estás en la correcta—respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa.

La conversación acabó en cuanto el profesor se pasó frente a ellas, mirando a las dos amigas, con expresión molesta. Ambas amigas guardaron silencio para que no las reprendieran, el maestro estaba a punto de lanzar su primera advertencia cuando alguien ajeno a su clase tocó la puerta.

El profesor dio media vuelta para abrirle a uno de los integrantes del comité de disciplina, Kusakabe, que le entregó un pase para retirar a Haru de clases.

La estudiante cogió sus cosas y siguió a Kusakabe, obligando a sus piernas a moverse, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hibari. No lo había visto desde el incidente del otro día, cuando los subordinados de Dino atacaron y esperaba, con un poco de suerte, no volver a tener que tratar con él, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible.

Haru arrastró su cuerpo hasta que por fin lo obligó a entrar a la oficina principal del comité disciplinario. Al parecer, nunca iba a poder librarse de ese grupo de adictos a la disciplina, ni siquiera escapandose a otra dimensión.

—Hay algo extraño—comenzó Hibari a hablar, una vez que Haru se hubo acomodado en un asiento frente a él y Kusakabe cerrara la puerta por fuera—. Estoy teniendo ciertos problemas con la documentación de una estudiante.

Haru hipó, no era necesario pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que se refería a ella, tampoco era necesario ver cómo revolvía los papeles en su escritorio para darse cuenta que la idea no le gustaba.

Hibari se permitió un momento de silencio para ver la reacción de la estudiante, Reborn realmente había cumplido su promesa de no decirle nada, no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente al ver cómo la desesperación se asomaba por los ojos de Haru y la vergüenza se reflejaba en el tinte especial que adquirían sus mejillas, realmente disfrutaba de todos los cambios de expresión que experimentaba la herbívora frente a él, pero ocultó su diversión tapando su rostro con los papeles que había en su escritorio.

—Hibari-san, no debería revisar las fichas de los estudiantes—dijo finalmente Haru—, eso solamente lo hacen los maestros o los acosadores.

Hibari ocultó su sorpresa ante esa afirmación, por un momento la preocupación atravesó su cabeza. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un acosador? Haciendo un esquema mental se dio cuenta que él cumplía con todos los requisitos, la había seguido todo el día de ayer, la vigilaba desde el primer momento en que ponía un pie en su querido instituto, revisaba sus fichas, la obligaba a saltarse a clases para que lo fuera a ver y ahora...

Negó con la cabeza. No, él no podía ser un acosador, simplemente se preocupaba por la disciplina de la escuela, lo que en algunos casos requería de medidas más extremas.

—¿Sabes cuáles son las cosas que más me molestan?—preguntó Hibari—, que no respeten la disciplina y que me llamen acosador, presentar papeles falsos para entrar a Namimori cabe dentro de lo primero.

Haru volvió a enderezarse en su asiento, acababa de cumplir los dos requisitos para hacer enojar a Hibari, claro que ella no sabía que el segundo punto era simplemente una broma. Sí, el temible Hibari Kyoya sabía jugar bromas, aunque le salían tan aterradoras como todo lo que hacía.

—Hibari-san hay una buena explicación para todo esto—se excusó.

—¿En serio? Pues me gustaría escucharla.

—Lo llamé acosador por que estuvo siguiendo a Haru todo el día de ayer—dijo, sabiendo que eso era lo único que podía explicar, lo de los papeles corría por cuenta de Reborn.

Nuevamente Hibari cayó víctima de la sorpresa, sus palabras se escuchaban inocentes y espontáneas, como si no le costara mucho trabajo cabrearlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que realmente no le costaba.

—Tus papeles están incompletos, no existe ningún antecedente sobre tu escuela anterior, tus calificaciones, tu conducta, lugar de residencia... todo está en blanco. Debería pedir que te expulsen en este mismo instante, pero no lo haré.

—¡Hahi!—exclamó Haru sorprendida, por un momento creyó que sí había algo de compasión bajo esa dura fachada, hasta que escuchó la justificación de su decisión.

—Si te expulso, no podré castigarte debidamente—explicó el prefecto.

Haru suspiró, siempre supo que en esta dimensión también iba a tener problemas con el comité de disciplina. Sintió ganas de enfrentarlo, pero temía que eso aumentara la gravedad de su falta.

—No te preocupes—continuó Hibari—, puedes ir cumpliendo tu castigo paulatinamente. Yo me encargaré de organizar tus horarios y conseguir tus permisos.


	8. Chapter 8: Una misma Manada

Minna! No saben cuanto lo siento T.T no pude subir capítulo ayer, pero hoy sí :)

Ojalá les guste, lo acabo de escribir rapidito para alcanzar a tenerlo listo hoy, pero ya lo tenía pre-escrito, el problema es que se borró y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo y fue todo un lío e.e lo hice un poquitín más larguito para que me perdonaran

Disclamer: Como ya saben, la gran Akira Amano-sama es la creadora de todos los personajes e.e yo simplemente los tomo prestados.

* * *

—Nada en el gimnasio—declaró Yamamoto.

—Tampoco en los pasillos—añadió Gokudera.

—Esto es un problema—lloriqueó Tsuna, en cuanto encontrara a Haru lo primero que haría iba a ser comprarle un móvil.

—¡No se preocupe, Décimo!—exclamó Gokudera—. Encontraré a esa mujer estúpida, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Cuatro horas habían pasado desde que el comité disciplinario retiró a Haru de sus clases. Cuatro horas desde que no sabían nada de Haru. Y hace tres horas, Hibari se retiró, sorprendentemente mucho más temprano de lo habitual.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir y preguntarle a Hibari si sabe algo—propuso Yamamoto.

—¿A… a Hi...Hibari-san?—preguntó Tsuna nervioso, mientras en su mente comenzaba a formarse la horrible idea de que Hibari secuestró a Haru.

—¡Dame-Tsuna!—el futuro líder de la mafia no alcanzó a ver de dónde provenía el grito antes de que Reborn lo golpeara, apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Auch! ¡Reborn!—lo reprendió el pelicastaño, sobándose la cabeza, en la zona donde había sido golpeado.

—Tsuna, nunca serás de ser Dame-Tsuna llegas tarde a casa para tus entrenamientos—lo regañó Reborn.

—Reborn, ¿sabes donde está Haru?—preguntó el niño, ignorando los reclamos de su maestro.

—Por supuesto, hace un rato se fue a casa de Hibari.

—Asique de verdad la secuestro—concluyó Tsuna al darse cuenta de que si Hibari le hacía daño a Haru, él iba a ser responsable, ya que ella no solo se encontraba bajo la protección de la familia Vongola, sino que también pertenecía a dicha familia.

Haru por su parte, se encontraba en el enorme patio de la entrada, frente a la casa de Hibari, jugueteando con un pequeño pajarito amarrillo, cuando vio que alguien más llegaba.

—¿Se encuentra Kyo-san en casa?—preguntó un joven con un elaborado peinado retro, cargando un montón de paquetes.

—¡Hahi! ¿Hibari-san? Él está durmiendo a dentro, me pidió que nadie lo molestara.

Kusakabe suspiró, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo pensado. Miró a la joven castaña que se encontraba jugando junto a Hibird, sus cabellos castaños adquirían un brillo especial bajo los tenues rayos de sol y sus ojos poseían una gracia infantil mientras observaba las acrobacias del pequeño pajarillo.

—Por casualidad… ¿acaso tú eres Haru…?—Kusakabe no alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta cuando alguien más le interrumpió.

—¿Por qué te diriges a ella de manera tan informal?—la voz de Hibari sonaba más molesta de lo habitual.

El azabache acababa de abrir la puerta de su casa, sorprendiendo tanto a Kusakabe como a Haru, quienes no lo habían escuchado caminar hasta la entrada.

—Lo siento mucho, Kyo-san—se disculpó Kusakabe—. He traído las cosas que me encargó.

Hibari miró los paquetes que traía Kusakabe y relajó un poco su desafiante postura, luego observó a Haru, arrodillada sobre el pasto, con el pequeño Hibird posado en su fino dedo.

—Déjalos en la entrada y luego puedes irte—sentenció.

Kusakabe asintió e inmediatamente se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

—Tranquilízate Tsuna, Hibari no le hará daño a Haru—dijo un pequeño arcobalero.

Tsuna volvió a pensar en esas tonfas metálicas con las que Hibari mantenía la disciplina en Namimori, luego recordó el rostro de la tierna y dulce Haru, y se dio cuenta que ambas cosas no combinaban bien, ni siquiera en su mente.

—Aun no entiendo por qué tiene que estar ella con él—suspiró el décimo Vongola.

—Dame-Tsuna, Hibari está en todo su derecho de castigar a Haru por presentar sus papeles incompletos, además que él es la mejor persona para mantenerla vigilada, aunque Haru no sea nuestra enemiga, ella podría tener muchos enemigos. Y si queremos que el guardián de la nube se case con ella, necesitamos que se acostumbre a su compañía.

—¡El único que quiere que esos dos se casen eres tú, Reborn!—gritó Tsuna.

—Por supuesto, necesitamos que alguien de confianza se haga cargo de ella.

—Estas hablando como si ella no tuviera independencia.

—No la tiene. Está sola en una dimensión alterna, no tiene parientes ni un nombre, solo cuenta con el apoyo de los Vongola. Ella ni siquiera existe en este mundo, lo más probable es que en el futuro no pueda trabajar ni aspirar a muchas cosas gracias a eso, requirió usar muchos contactos y sobornos para conseguir que la aceptaran en Namimori.

Tsuna guardó un momento de silencio meditando lo que le acababa de decir Reborn, ciertamente, Haru se encontraba sola en este mundo, no iba a poder acreditar su existencia sin recurrir a la ilegalidad, la familia Vongola era todo lo que tenía, cualquier sueño que hubiese querido realizar ya no era factible en este mundo, estaba destinada a vivir como una mantenida de por vida.

—¿Pero por qué tiene que ser con Hibari-san?—preguntó Tsuna.

—Porque hacen una linda pareja, Dame-Tsuna.

—Haru—llamó Hibari. La aludida se dio vuelta a mirar a Hibari, al principio sorprendida por escuchar que el prefecto la llamaba por su nombre y no "herbívora", pero luego cambió de parecer y se puso de pie a encarar los ojos grisáceos del dueño de casa.

—Haru no le ha dado permiso para llamarla por su nombre—le dijo, parándose en posición desafiante y acercando su rostro, inconscientemente, al de Hibari.

—Creí que lo habías hecho, después de todo te la pasas hablando en tercera persona—respondió Hibari, sin retroceder ni un solo paso.

Haru se sonrojó ligeramente cuando el prefecto se burló de su forma de hablar, pero el color se acrecentó cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba su rostro con el de él, por lo que comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sin embargo Hibari no se quedó en su posición, sino que avanzó conforme retrocedía su invitada, evitando que sus miradas se despegaran.

—Si te sientes incómoda, tú puedes llamarme Kyoya y yo te llamaré Haru—sugirió Hibari con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro.

Finalmente, el cuerpo de la castaña chocó contra la pared y el prefecto dio el último paso para conservar la distancia inicial de la discusión. Haru miró al suelo, avergonzada de que Hibari estuviera tan cerca de ella, sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerándose, bombeando más sangre para que esta llegara rápidamente a colorear sus mejillas. Podía sentir la respiración del prefecto acariciando su sonrosado rostro, adormeciendo sus sentidos gracias al olor que acarreaban los suaves soplidos de Hibari al respirar, una mezcla fuerte de canela, menta y granos de café fusionados con el alcohol de un perfume exótico.

—¿Es un trato?—preguntó Hibari, levantando el mentón de su invitada.

—Ha….Haru no puede ser tan informal con un acosador—replicó.

El pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la joven castaña se encontraba entre una dura pared y entre el bien formado pecho del prefecto, duro como una pared. Su corazón saltaba dentro de pecho y un extraño e incómodo calor le cubría el rostro.

Hibari estaba listo para acercarse aún más a su pequeña herbívora cuando algo lo detuvo. El miedo. En los ojos de Haru no solo había vergüenza y ansiedad, sino que también una mezcla extraña de temor. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a ver el miedo en los rostros de sus víctimas, esos estúpidos herbívoros que suplicaban con su mirada antes de que él los golpeara hasta la muerte, pero esta vez, fueron las pupilas castañas la cuales lo golpearon a él, alejándolo de su presa.

—Termina de arreglar tus cosas, herbívora—ordenó señalando el montón de paquetes que había traído Kusakabe.

Cuando Hibari le había dicho que su castigo iba a ser cuidar a Hibird durante una semana, a Haru no le pareció un castigo tan grave, sin embargo, cuando le dijo que tendría que vivir en su casa durante una semana, Haru sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Es legal castigar a una persona así?—había preguntado Haru.

—Este es un castigo especial, diseñado única y exclusivamente para Miura Haru—fue la respuesta del prefecto.

—Pero…. Haru debe regresar a casa de Tsuna-san y…

—De eso me encargaré yo—la interrumpió el prefecto—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por tus permisos ni deberes, eso déjamelo a mí.

—Eso no tranquiliza a Haru ~desu.

—¿Por qué no? Nunca he dejado a nadie visitarme, pero por ti haré unas cuantas excepciones.

—Eso tampoco hace sentir halagada a Haru ~desu.

—No debería hacerlo, es un castigo después de todo.

Y así fue como esa tarde, Haru se retiró de clases y se fue junto a Hibari y Hibird, el primero le había preparado una habitación para que ella pudiera quedarse, además envió a Kusakabe por las cosas que ella necesitara durante su estadía.

Eran esas las cosas que ahora Haru se encontraba desempacando en la "comodidad" de su hogar durante una semana.

—Hibari-san parece disfrutar esto ~desu—suspiró.

—¡Hibari, Hibari!—canturreó un pajarito amarrillo, entrando por la ventana y posándose en el hombro de Haru.

—Al menos tengo que cuidarte a ti y no a tu estúpido dueño ~desu—le confesó Haru.

—No quiero que llegues tarde—amenazó Hibari cuando se despidió de ella en la entrada de Namichuu

—Hemos llegado con dos horas de anticipación, es imposible que Haru llegue tarde a clases ~desu—respondió la herbívora.

—Me refiero a que no quiero tener que esperarte para irme a casa—corrigió Hibari, y luego de pensarlo un rato añadió—: Sería buena idea que me llevaras el almuerzo durante el descanso.

—Se supone que Haru solo debe cuidar a Hibird.

—Con una mujer a sus servicios, resulta inaceptable que un hombre pase hambre.

Haru guardó un momento silencio, intentando contener el enorme grito de ofuscación que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Esto sí que era el límite del machismo

—Si Hibari-san fuera tan carnívoro como dice ser, él mismo cazaría su comida—acusó.

—¿Nunca escuchaste que las hembras cazan y los machos defienden el territorio?—preguntó enseñándole sus tonfas.

—Eso solo lo hacen cuando pertenecen a una misma manada—discutió Haru.

En ese momento, y antes de que Haru pudiera decir algo más, el prefecto se acercó a la joven castaña que se encontraba furiosa frente a él, posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Su herbívora siguió su primer instinto natural, el de alejarse, pero él como buen carnívoro la retuvo, posicionando una sus manos en la espalda de ella para acercar los cuerpos de ambos, mientras que la otra la enrolló entre sus finas hebras de cabello, para evitar que sus rostros se separaran. Entonces, ella siguió su segundo impulso natural, corresponder el beso.

Los labios de ambos encargaron la perfección, Haru estaba sorprendida de que Hibari besara de manera tan tierna y suave, pero a la vez tan firme y decidida, su boca no tenía el sabor a sangre que se esperaría de un carnívoro, sino que era más parecido a la dulce y empalagosa miel.

Y justo en ese momento, en que el mundo comenzaba a desaparecer para Haru, todo regresó de golpe cuando el prefecto liberó su boca.

—Ahora somos de la misma manada, puedes ir a cazar tranquila—le dijo antes de voltearse y caminar a la oficina del comité disciplinario.


	9. Chapter 9: Quiero regresar a mi dimensió

Hola!

Lamento mucho subir este capítulo tan tarde, el tiempo no me acompaña últimamente, pero mi maquina de escribir se encuentra en una eterna deuda con sus reviews.

Disclamer: Todo, menos la historia, es de Akira Amano-san

* * *

—¡Haru!—llamó Tsuna en cuanto vio a su amiga durmiendo apoya en su pupitre, como si este fuera una almohada.

Haru se desperezó y abrió los ojos lentamente, levantó su mirada y se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Tsuna y el resto.

—¿Cómo te fue con Hibari ayer?—preguntó desinteresado Yamamoto.

—¿Hi...Hibari-san?—gimió la joven castaña al recordar lo que había pasado esta mañana, provocando que su rostro se enrojeciera.

"Fue peor de lo que me imaginé", pensó Tsuna al ver el rostro de Haru tomando una nueva forma.

—Estúpido Hibari, causando esta clase de problemas—gruñó Gokudera.

—Tal vez sería buena idea hablar con Reborn para que nos ayude a levantar el castigo—sugirió Tsuna.

—¡No!—se apresuró en contestar Haru, recibiendo confusas miradas por parte de sus amigos.

Guardó silencio y pensó en lo apresurada de su respuesta. Acababa de rechazar la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de Hibari, por algún motivo, la horrenda idea de permanecer una semana junto a él comenzaba a gustarle.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, el mismo segundo en el que Haru se dio cuenta que comenzaba a gustarle Hibari. Dejó escapar a una risa nerviosa mientras su mente asimilaba la información.

No, a ella no podía gustarle Hibari. El beso simplemente la había dejado confundida. ¡El beso! Nuevamente el recuerdo de ese momento arremetió con fuerza sobre ella, casi pudo sentir los finos labios del azabache sobre los suyos, otra vez.

¿Por qué la besó? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? La cabeza de la castaña comenzó a darle vueltas, lo peor de todo era que ella le había devuelto ese beso, osea había demostrado interés en... en...

Haru ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia, ella no quería que él la besara, ¿contaba ese pequeño momento en que intentó zafarse o lo único que valía era el hecho en concreto?

La cosa era que ella y Hibari se habían besado. El estúpido acosador maniático de la disciplina y alumna recién llegada. El personaje de anime y la chica interdimensional.

La joven otaku se dio un golpe mental, ¡acababa de ser besada por un personaje anime! ¿Acaso su primer beso iba a ser transmitido por la tv? Por un momento pudo imaginarse todos los fanfiction e imágenes que saldrían a partir de ese momento.

Ella no podía enamorarse de alguien que ni siquiera existe.

—¿Haru? ¡Haru!—gritaba Tsuna intentando llamar su atención.

—Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería—sugirió Yamamoto.

—Estúpido Hibari, está utilizando a esta mujer solo para causarle problemas al Décimo—meditó Gokudera.

Haru sintió como sus amigos la arrastraban por los pasillos, empujandola hasta la enfermería y ayudandola a mantenerse consciente.

Las piernas le temblaban y sus manos temblorosas buscaban el apoyo de quienes la ayudaban, inconscientemente siguió el camino que le indicaban sin prestar atención al camino, simplemente quería desaparecer, regresar a su dimensión lo más rápido posible.

—Ustedes deberían estar en clas...—la voz que menos esperaba escuchar en un momento así llegó de la nada para hacer respetar las normas en Namimori, pero cambió de parecer al ver a Haru en un estado de semi-inconsciencia—. Llévenla a la enfermería rápido.

—¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—gritó Gokudera sacando su dinamita, Hibari no se quedó atrás con sus tonfas.

—Wari, wari. Este no es momento para pelear—dijo Yamamoto, apuntando a Haru, mientras Tsuna intentaba recuperar la voz.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo es...? ¡Quiere regresar a su dimensión! ¡Detenganla!—ordenó Dino, sacando una acelerada conclusión al ver que Haru apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

"¿Y él cuándo volvió?", pensó Tsuna.

Se podría decir que el circo había llegado a Namimori, pero Haru optó por un maquillaje natural, dejando que su rostro empalideciera como si una capa de polvo blanco lo estuviera cubriendo.

—Los morderé hasta la muerte a todos, por perturbar la paz en Namimori—anunció Hibari.

—No se preocupe, yo lo protegeré, Décimo—declaró Gokudera.

—Ciaossu~—saludó un pequeño arcobalero—. Me alegro de ver que se han reunido todos. Tsuna, ya puedes comenzar la reunión.

—¿Qué reunión?—gritó el décimo Vongola.

—Como futuro líder deberías saberlo, Dame-Tsuna.

—Haru necesita sentarse—pidió en tercera persona, con un hilo de voz que apenas se escuchó.

—¡En seguida!—respondió Dino, echandose a correr por una silla y tropezando con sus propios pies.

—Creo que escogiste un mal lugar para juntarse, Dame-Tsuna—observó Reborn.

—Ni siquiera planeé todo esto—lloró Tsuna.

Haru, agotada, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la pared, dejando que la fría muralla la ayudara a estabilizarse, sin embargo sabía que Hibari no le había quitado la vista de encima en ningún momento y la presión que ejercían esos ojos azul grisáceo era más de lo que podía soportar.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a un terreno peligroso, en el fondo ella estaba deseando saber si ese beso significaba algo más que una simple persuasión. Conocía muy bien el personaje de Hibari, él no se andaba repartiendo besos de un lado a otro, pero tampoco era el tipo de persona que se enamora fácilmente.

—Dino, ¿qué tal te fue?—preguntó Reborn.

El jefe de la familia Cavallone se puso de pie y se acomodó la ropa con una sonrisa nerviosa decorandole el rostro, buscó en su chaqueta un sobre del cuál sacó un montón de papeles, algunos tenían enormes manchas de café encima, lo que dejaba mucho para especular cuánto tiempo había pasado Dino sin sus subordinados hoy.

—Preguntamos a todos los medios internacionales, la NASA, el servicio especial, consultamos a mediums, videntes, entre muchas otras personas y todos concuerdan en lo mismo. El único informe que recibieron de alguna actividad paranormal desconocida fue el día en que Haru-chan llegó, desde entonces no han sentido nada igual—explicó el joven rubio, mirando los papeles cuya tinta había sido borrada por el café.

—No sabía que ahora íbamos a jugar a los cazafantasmas—dijo Yamamoto en un tono pensativo.

—Eso significa que Haru no tiene enemigos en su mundo alterno que puedan representar una amenaza—meditó Reborn.

—Así es. El problema es que ahora será más difícil ayudarla a regresar—se lamentó Dino.

—Pues que se quede—concluyó Hibari dandose media vuelta para regresar a la oficina del comité disciplinario.

—Para él es fácil decirlo—lloriqueó Tsuna, ignorando la boda que estaba armando Reborn.

Todos estaban ignorando al motivo de sus problemas, sentada en el suelo, buscando apoyo en el viento, pues de verdad se sintió sola en ese momento. Ella no solía ser muy auto-compasiva y su orgullo le impedía llorar en público, sin embargo se sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, la tajante mentira de que nada era real y que de un momento a otro ella iba a despertar en su mundo estaba desvaneciendose, su esperanza se esfumaba y poco a poco estaba comenzando a asumir el lío en el que se encontraba.

Este mundo no le pertenecía, esta realidad en su dimensión no era más que mera ficción, pero ahora se encontraba dentro de un mundo que no existía, estableciendo relaciones con simples personajes de un anime, trstandolos como si estos fueran reales, teniendo sentimientos reales hacía personas que no lo son.

Haru estaba atrapada dentro de la nada, esto era un vacío, nada era real. Una persona real viviendo en una dimensión ficticia.

—Haru debe salir de aquí—dijo una voz muy similar a la de ella—. Haru debe salir de aquí.

La voz comenzó a sonar cada vez más desesperada, con cada repetición los gritos se volvían más desgarradores, y lastimaban la garganta de Haru como si fuera ella quien gritaba. Y en realidad era así, pero su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar dentro de si misma, por lo que Haru no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella solo podía pensar en la necesidad de salir, escapar de la ficción, no podía vivir en un mundo imaginario. Ella no podía pertenecer a una familia que no existía, tampoco podía enamorarse de un personaje ficticio y mucho menos vivir dentro de una realidad inexistente.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era esto?

La mente de la joven se volvió un agujero negro, sin fin pero, lleno de preguntas.

Y en medio de todo eso, regresó a la "realidad".

Un blanco inmaculado cubría las paredes, el frío de la pared había sido reemplazado por un suave colchón y todo olía como a una enfermería real.

—Creo que ya está bien—dijo el dueño de unos amables ojos.

Dino estaba frente a ella, mirandola con la misma expresión que pondría un hermano mayor al ver a su pequeña hermana sufrir, a su lado estaba Tsuna y más atrás esperaban Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn.

Haru hipó y relajó sus músculos que le dolían por haberlos mantenido tensos durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó.

—Comenzaste a gritar y...—Tsuna intentó explicar lo ocurrido, pero un ligero temblor en su voz lo detuvo.

—Tal vez deberías descansar un poco—sugirió Dino—. Te trajimos tu almuerzo, estuviste bastante tiempo fuera.

Haru recibió una pequeña bolsa de papel que contenía una de las deliciosas hamburguesas: mamá de Tsuna, servicio registrado.

Sintió el color llegar a sus mejillas cuando recordó la forma en que Hibari la había seducido para conseguir que le comprara un almuerzo y por un momento se preocupó por él, casi se sintió culpable por hacer que pasara hambre hoy.

—Creo que le está dando fiebre—Dino tocó la frente de ella y la de él para comparar las temperaturas.

—Dame-Dino, es evidente que no sabes nada de medicina—suspiró Reborn.

—Pero sus mejillas están enrojecidas—alegó Tsuna, apoyando la teoría de Dino.

—Haru se encuentra bien, tan solo necesita descansar—aseguró la joven castaña, sacando la mano de Dino—. Muchas gracias por su preocupación.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron de la enfermería para dejarla descansar, al poco rato llegó Shamal para dar su veredicto médico, como buen mafioso, él ya estaba al tanto de la situación, por lo que sugirió que se fuera a casa e intentara asimilar la situación.

Haru obedeció, aunque no sabía bien a qué casa debía dirigirse exactamente, después de todo en esta dimensión ella no tenía casa propia.

La respuesta le llegó de golpe cuando vio a Hibari esperando afuera de la enfermería.

—¿Qué hace Hibari-san aquí?—preguntó Haru.

—Protejo el territorio y espero mi almuerzo—respondió este, apartando cualquier rastro de lastima que pudo haber sentido Haru hace un momento, hasta que le escuchó decir—. Pero en vista de que has enfermado, te llevaré a la oficina del comité disciplinario para que descanses, cuando acabe la jornada nos iremos a casa.

—¿La casa de Hibari-san?—la voz de Haru sonó nerviosa.

—Claro, tu castigo aún no ha sido levantado.

Haru suspiró con evidente frustración. Se iba a sentir extraño dormir bajo el mismo techo de Hibari después de lo acontecido esta mañana.

—A Haru le gustaría caminar, para despejar su mente ~desu—pidió, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Una herbívora que apenas puede mantenerse de pie caminando sola hasta un lugar al que ni siquiera sabe llegar?—preguntó Hibari en tono burlesco—. ¿Qué clase de líder de manada te crees que soy? Te vas a mi oficina y no sales de ahí a menos que quieras ser mordida hasta la muerte.

Haru hipó. Era imposible razonar con un líder de manada con esos niveles de autoridad.

—No queda más remedio—le dijo un arcobalero a un joven rubio—. Tenemos que consultarle a una persona experta en mundos e ilusiones.


	10. Chapter 10: En la oficina

Hola!

ya sé que me van a odiar, pero recuerden que este fic tiene categoría k+, a menos que quieran que la suba a T xD.

Disclamer: Todos los derechos para la increíble Akira Amano-sama

* * *

Hibari se encontraba organizando el montón de papeles que había sobre el escritorio del presidente del comité de disciplina, mientras Haru descansaba recostada sobre un suave sillón de tela azulada, observando al prefecto hacer su trabajo, a punto de quedarse dormida por aburrimiento.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó Haru por quinta o sexta vez en el día.

—Qué importa—Hibari dio la misma respuesta por quinta o sexta vez.

—Haru se cansa de solo ver a Hibari-san—suspiró ella revolviendose en el sillón hasta poder sentarse en él.

—Esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que tengo que hacer cuando me entregan antecedentes incompletos.

La castaña se sorprendió ante la indirecta que le había hecho Hibari, dejó escapar un suave "Hahi" de la impresión y luego se sintió culpable, ella sabía muy bien que Hibari tenía una obsesión enfermiza con la disciplina y ella había llegado a romper ese perfecto esquema de orden.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Tienes la ficha de Haru cerca?—preguntó. Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Hibari, esta era la única forma que se le ocurría para enmendar su error—. La dimensión de Haru no es muy distinta a esta ~desu. Nací en Tokio, en Japón. Estudiaba en la academia Midori. Haru siempre tuvo problemas con el comité de disciplina de su escuela, su expediente estaba manchado por los atrasos y por que no siempre llevaba sus tareas.

La voz de Haru adquirió un tono melancólico cuando comenzó hablar sobre su vida, acercó sus piernas a su pecho y las abrazó para mantenerlas cerca, como si intentara protegerse de un enemigo inexistente.

—No tenía malas calificaciones ~desu, pero tampoco sobresalía mucho, tampoco tenía muchos amigos, aunque las amigas de Haru eran muy buenas, la ayudaban a entrar a clases siempre que llegaba tarde, lo que pasaba todos los días ~desu, porque Haru se quedaba viendo anime hasta muy tarde. Es un mal hábito que nació un día en el que esperaba a que su papá regresara a casa, él se la pasaba apostando y gastando dinero en drogas desde el día en que la mamá de Haru se fue. Ella está legalmente desaparecida, se presume muerta, trabajaba en un hospital como enfermera, un día le tocó el turno nocturno y no volvió más.

Un líquido cristalino brotó desde los ojos marrones de la joven, la realidad le había resultado tan dura mientras que este mundo de fantasía era tan perfecto para ella. Aunque sabía que nada era real aquí, todo era un invento, y aunque fuera algo más que mera ficción, ella continuaba sin pertenecer a este mundo.

—No tengo ningún otro apoderado—dijo Haru, intentando recordar qué más se pedía en las fichas—. Los padres de Haru se conocieron en un orfanato, su sueño era poder formar la familia unida que nunca tuvieron.

Haru recordaba esa sensación de soledad, estaba arraigada tan dentro de ella que no le costó salir a flote de nuevo, su mente regresó a esos días desolados, cuando su vida no tenía muchas motivaciones, su estómago se volvió un vacío al recordar esa horrible hambre que la seguía diariamente, esos días solitarios en los que no deseaba ni siquiera salir de su cuarto, pero asistía a clases por costumbre. Esos días en que el hambre era lo de menos, por que la tristeza le quitaba el apetito.

Intentó no llorar más, la primera lágrima ya se había deslizado, pero ella no quería que Hibari la viera llorar. El nudo que se formó en su garganta parecía ahogarla, lo soportó hasta que incluso la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, nunca había tenido la necesidad de ocultar sus lagrimas ante nadie, por que nunca nadie estuvo frente a ella cuando la tristeza la abrumaba, ella soportaba esos dolores en la paz del silencio.

Por su parte, Hibari nunca había visto a alguien llorar por algo que no fuera el dolor de haber sido golpeado por unas duras tonfas de metal, tampoco nunca se le presentó una situación en la que debiera consolar a alguien, por lo que no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Sabía de muchos comentarios que podían venirle a la situación, como por ejemplo: "estas ensuciando el sillón", haciendo referencia a los zapatos de Haru que se encontraban encima de la tela, mientras ella apretaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sin embargo, él no quería decir algo tan ofensivo como eso, por primera vez en su vida Hibari Kyoya deseó poder encontrar alguna palabra consoladora en medio de su diccionario de insultos.

El prefecto rápidamente notó que las palabras no eran lo suyo. Pensó que tal vez el contacto físico podría ayudarlo, un simple abrazo podría ser útil para mostrarle a Haru que él la apoyaba.

Desde siempre, él había odiado las lagrimas, nunca se las permitió, pero había algo en Haru que le causaba la misma ternura que sentía cuando veía a un animal pequeño, con la diferencia de que Haru más poseía la fortaleza.

No estaba seguro de cómo acercarse, la sensación que le producía la duda era algo que simplemente no soportaba, por eso cuando besó a Haru se dejó llevar por el impulso. Él la quería y punto.

Asique, tomando la misma determinación del momento, palmeó la cabeza de Haru, acariciando las suaves hebras marrones de la joven, pero no fue difícil darse cuenta que ese tierno gesto no era suficiente.

Con la misma confianza de siempre, las firmes manos de Hibari tomaron a Haru, levantando su cuerpo para que él ocupara el lugar de ella en el sillón. El prefecto se sentó con ella entre sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Si hasta entonces Haru había intentado contener las lágrimas, con eso ya no pudo soportar más y las dejó correr por sus mejillas e intentó ocultar su rostro de Hibari para que no la viera llorar.

El joven azabache levantó el rostro de la niña que tenía en sus brazos y con los pulgares secó las veloces lágrimas, acariciando el enrojecido rostro de Haru. Sus rostros se encontraban a una distancia tan reducida que a ninguno se le escapaba ningún detalle de la mirada del otro.

Haru se sorprendió al ver signos de amabilidad y preocupación en unos orbes grisáceos que generalmente hacían honor a su color, luciendo una mirada tan fría como el acero. Por su parte, los ojos achocolatados conservaban esa inocencia infantil de todos los días, esta vez humedecidos por las lágrimas.

El calor se traspasaba del uno al otro, a través de las delicadas telas de ropa que permitían a Haru sentir el bien formado pecho de Hibari, mientras que a él lo dejaban sentir esas peligrosas y tentadoras curvas femeninas.

El presidente del comité dejó que sus manos se movieran por el rostro de la joven, delineando sus finos labios y acariciando las mejillas color carmín. Sus toques eran tan seguros y firmes como todo lo que hacía, sin ni un temblor de duda o temor.

—¿Qué pasaría si a Hibari-san lo rechazaran?—se preguntó Haru en voz alta, al darse cuenta de la seguridad con la que se movía el prefecto no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría en caso de que alguien rompiera ese orgullo envidiable.

Hibari dibujó una suave línea en su rostro que intentaba asemejarse a una sonrisa. Realmente no esperaba que en un momento así ella le saliera con eso.

—No estoy interesado en herbívoras, y no veo por qué habrían de rechazarme—respondió.

—Eres demasiado orgulloso ~desu.

Hibari apegó más el cuerpo de Haru al de él, ejerciendo más fuerza en sus brazos, luego, suavemente se acercó y besó los párpados llorosos frente a él.

—No dejes que nadie más que yo seque tus lágrimas—pidió, sintiendose como un estúpido.

—Nunca nadie lo ha hecho—aseguró la joven castaña, provocando un sentimiento de superioridad en el prefecto al saber que este momento le pertenecía solo a él.

Hibari acercó sus boca al delicado cuello de Haru, las caricias que provocaban sus labios y su respiración le trasmitían fuertes impulsos nerviosos a la joven castaña, el prefecto buscó la vena que atravesaba el cuello de su presa y se deleitó al sentir el pulso descontrolado de la herbívora.

Disfrutó del momento, aprovechando cada minuto antes de abrir su boca para marcar a su presa, para advertirle a cualquiera que la mirara que ella le pertenecía.

Cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Kyo-san, unos niños de primer año iniciaron una guerra de agua en el...—la agitada voz de Kusakabe se detuvo al ver la posición en la que se encontraba su jefe.

Haru notó como la expresión de Hibari volvía a adquirir esa dura mirada, fría como el acero. El hechizo había pasado.

La dejó sobre el sillón y miró con odio a Kusakabe.

—¿En dónde?—le preguntó sacando sus tonfas.

—En el pasillo del tercer piso—respondió Kusakabe.

El prefecto salió de su oficina sin mirar a nadie, listo para morder hasta la muerte a aquellos que lo habían interrumpido.

Kusakabe pidió permiso para retirarse y dejó a Haru sola en la oficina, con las piernas aún temblandole por lo que acababa de pasar.

Esperó a que su respiración volviera a su ritmo normal, antes de intentar ponerse de pie.

Su mente aún no lo lograba procesar todo, sus mejillas todavía le ardían producto de la emoción, arrastró su cuerpo hasta la puerta y salió al pasillo, directo al baño de damas, para intentar refrescarse el rostro.

El agua fría le ayudó a despertarse, o mejor dicho, darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado fue verdad, le costaba creerlo y su cabeza se preguntaba si Hibari la estaba usando para divertirse con ella o no, le costaba trabajo creer que el frío carnívoro de Namimori tuviera sentimientos.

Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar, pensar en Hibari como algo más que un personaje de anime. Como una persona, para ser más especifica.

La imagen de Hibird llegó a su memoria. Tal vez el presidente del comité de disciplina sí podía amar.


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Dónde está Haru?

Hola!

El colegio me tiene muerta e.e lamento no haber alcanzado a subir otro cap ayer, para que me perdonen le estoy robando internet al cole para subirlo xD no olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

Era una hermosa tarde para Tsuna, partiendo por el hecho de que Reborn le había dado el día libre y los maestros tampoco mandaron muchos deberes.

Dentro de poco sería San Valentin, ya sabía que Yamamoto y Gokudera iban a recibir un montón de chocolates, él tan solo esperaba que Kyoko-chan preparara uno para él.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien entró por la fuerza a su habitación.

—Herbívoro, ¿dónde está Haru?—preguntó una amenazante voz.

—¿Haru?—repitió Tsuna—. Creí que estaba contigo.

—Si no vuelve a casa dentro de una hora, te morderé hasta la muerte—advirtió Hibari antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Y así fue como el tranquilo día de Tsuna fue completamente desechado.

—¡Tsuna!—gritó Lambo entrando en el cuarto seguido por I-pin—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

—Lambo este no es un buen momento—se quejó Tsuna—. Necesito encontrar a Haru.

—¡Yo también quiero buscar a Haru!—gritó el pequeño Bovino.

—¡I-pin también!—dijo la pequeña niña china.

Tsuna estuvo a punto de rechazar su ayuda, pero luego de pensarlo bien, se dio cuenta que mientras más personas buscaran, más rápido la encontrarían.

¿Por qué justo hoy Reborn y Dino habían decidido tomarse el día libre?

Sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo de su casa a recorrer todos los lugares donde Haru podría estar, por un momento él también se asustó al pensar de que su amiga se hubiese perdido en Namimori y ahora no supiera cómo regresar, pero intentó pensar en positivo para poder mantener la calma.

En la esquina se encontró con Yamamoto que volvía a casa después de un entrenamiento.

—¿ A Haru? Sí, la vi hace un rato, iba corriendo con mucha prisa—confesó la estrella de béisbol.

—¿No viste hacía dónde se dirigía?—inquirió Tsuna.

—Bordeó la escuela, me sorprende que Hibari no la reprendiera.

—Hola Décimo—saludó un peliplateado que venía llegando desde la otra esquina.

—¡Gokudera has visto a Haru!—pareció más un grito desesperado que una pregunta.

—La vi hace un rato mirando unos pasteles en el centro comercial—respondió Gokudera un tanto confundido.

—¡Lambo-san encontrará a Haru y ganará este juego!—aseguró un pequeño niño disfrazado de vaca, echandose a correr rápidamente, seguido por I-pin.

—¡Lambo! ¡I-pin!—llamó Tsuna, pero ninguno le prestó atención. Esto estaba mal, Hibari lo iba a "morder hasta la muerte" si no encontraba a Haru y ahora también tenía que encontrar a Lambo e I-pin.

—Haru realmente se sabe esconder bien—comentó inocentemente Yamamoto.

Los dos niños corrieron por las calles de Namimori, perdiendo de vista rápidamente al resto, dieron vueltas por todas las calles hasta que alguien los encontró.

—¡Encontramos a Haru!—gritó Lambo—. Ganamos el juego.

—¡Haru! ¡Haru!—repitió emocionada I-pin.

Por su parte, un joven de cabello castaño y alborotado empujaba a sus pies por el pavimento, preparandose mentalmente para recibir los golpes de Hibari.

—¡Hey! ¡Cabeza de césped!—llamó de pronto Gokudera.

—¡Onii-san! ¿Haz visto a Haru?—preguntó desesperado Tsuna.

—Haru... Haru...—Ryohei no estaba muy seguro de quién le hablaba Tsuna.

—Mi prima—añadió el décimo para refrescar la memoria del guardián del sol.

—¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, claro que la vi, hace un rato.

—¿¡Dónde!?

—No lo recuerdo.

Tsuna pensó en cuántos tonfasos le daría Hibari. ¿Dónde estaba Reborn cuando se le necesita?

Miró su reloj y no pudo evitar gritar al enterarse de que solo le quedaban veinte minutos.

—No me sorprende que se haya escapado de Hibari—comentó Gokudera.

¿Escapado de Hibari? Si ese era el caso, Haru no tenía ningún otro lugar al cual ir, a menos que...

—¿Haru-chan? Si estuvo aquí hace un par de horas—confesó la mamá de Tsuna—. Me pidió uno de mis libros de cocina y se fue, creo que andaba con prisa.

El décimo Vongola gimió y miró el reloj que había colgado en la pared. Le quedaban solo cinco minutos, era imposible encontrar a Haru en cinco minutos.

—Estoy acabado—lloró.

Por algún motivo, cada pequeño ser sobre la tierra había visto a Haru hoy, todos menos él habían tenido la suerte de pillarse con ella.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, el cuerpo de Tsuna tembló, sabía quién era y con qué intenciones había llegado. Casi pudo sentir el frío cuerpo de Hibari entrando en su sala, con un aura oscura rodeandolo.

—¡Miren! ¡Encontramos a Haru! ¿Quién lo diría?—la voz de Yamamoto evidenciaba que para él todo era un juego.

Tsuna, quién se había encogido en un rincón, en posición fetal, levantó la vista para poder ver a Haru entrar a la cocina, seguida por Lambo e I-pin.

—¡Haru ha venido a devolverle su libro de cocina, okasan!—dijo con notable entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias, Haru. Espero que te haya sido de ayuda—Nana recibió su libro con una sonrisa de lado a lado—. Tsu-kun te estaba buscando.

—¿Tsuna-san?—preguntó Haru.

—¡Estoy salvado!—gritó Tsuna poniendose de pie de un salto y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Haru para que, sin pensarlo, abrazarla y asegurarse de que no se iba a ir o esfumar como una ilusión.

Haru enrojeció ligeramente ante ese pequeño acto.

—Herbívoro, no entiendo por qué estas tomando tanta confianza—dijo una voz grave y peligrosa.

Tsuna soltó a Haru y vio a Hibari, que acababa de entrar por una puerta de vidrio transparente que había en la cocina.

—¡Hibari-san!—gritó Tsuna. Perfecto, encontró a Haru pero, al parecer eso no lo había salvado.

—Te di una hora para que ella volviera a casa, pero creo que la trajiste a la casa equivocada—continuó Hibari, mientras se acercaba y sacaba sus tonfas.

—Hibari-san, mi intención no era desobedecerle—la voz de Tsuna tenía un tono suplicante.

—¡No dejaré que golpees al Décimo!—gritó Gokudera, interponiendose entre ambos para enfrentar a Hibari.

—¡Stop!—la voz de Haru saltó desde atrás. Todos se voltearon a verla—. Hibari-san, usted no debería golpear a nadie, Haru fue la que se escapó por cuenta propia ~desu.

El prefecto se abrió paso hasta la castaña, ella no se movió de su sitio para no parecer cobarde, aunque Hibari se veía bastante aterrador en ese momento.

—Te dije que no salieras de mi oficina—acusó Hibari, colocando una tonfa debajo del rostro de la joven, obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos.

Haru permaneció firme, sin moverse por miedo a que Hibari golpeara a Tsuna y al resto si ella hacía algo mal.

En ese momento, Tsuna sintió que algo se le amarraba a su pierna, unos pequeños y delgados brazos la rodearon, cuando miró se dio cuenta que se trataba de una avergonzada I-pin, que ya había activado la bomba pinzu.

—¡I-pin! ¡No!—gritó Tsuna, moviendo su pierna de arriba a abajo.

I-pin se soltó de la pierna de Tsuna y se aferró a su brazo, el pelicastaño gritó y tomó a la pequeña niña china, dispuesto a lanzarla como si fuera una pelota, cuando justo en ese momento, la bomba explotó en sus manos.

—¡I-pin sugoi!—exclamó Lambo al ver como toda la cocina salía volando.

—Deberían jugar juegos menos violentos—suspiró Nana, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Hibari ayudó a Haru a levantarse, pues la había empujado al suelo para protegerla, en cuanto vio que la bomba explotaba.

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaban al lado del pasillo, asique se escondieron detrás de una pared que se destrozó al instante.

—Kufufufu~ veo que se están divirtiendo—una nueva voz entró en escena.

Mukuro venía caminando lentamente, Ken y Chizuka lo seguían de cerca, mientras que abriendo la fila estaban Reborn y Dino.

—¡Rokudo Mukuro!—se sorprendió Haru.

Hibari se tensó al escuchar ese nombre envuelto en la dulce voz de Haru. Nuevamente la joven castaña parecía conocer a cada uno de los herbívoros, además de estar al tanto de sus manías y costumbres, esa habilidad lo había sorprendido desde el día en que la conoció, pero últimamente estuvo ignorando ese detalle.

Se regañó mentalmente por no haber insistido en conocer el por qué de esa habilidad tan interesante, tener esa capacidad sería realmente provechoso en un combate, aunque claro, no es como si él lo necesitara.

Pero, para alguien tan débil como Haru, sin duda era una técnica que podía resultar buena para la defensa.

La otra dimensión era cada vez más interesante, pero le resultaba odioso tener que recurrir al cabeza de piña para investigar.


	12. Chapter 12: Lo que reveló Mukuro

Hola!

Aqui les traigo uno de los capítulos más esperados, I hope you enjoy it! y no olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

—Kufufufu~ asique esta es la famosa Miura Haru—dijo Mukuro observando con detención el rostro de la joven.

Haru se sentía un poco perturbada por la forma en que la miraban esos ojos bicolor, mezcla de picardía y confianza, por lo que no pudo evitar agachar la mirada con timidez, ante lo cual Mukuro volvió a levantar su rostro, posicionado su dedo bajo el mentón de Haru y empujando suavemente hacia arriba.

—No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, linda Haru. Supongo que te puedo llamar así, ¿verdad?

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru.

—Lo tomaré como un "Hai"—sonrió.

Los ojos bicolor penetraron en los ojos achocolatados de la castaña, aunque solo fuera una mirada, Haru sintió como si esa mirada la desnudara y la dejara expuesta e indefensa ante todo peligro, bajando sus defensas para permitirle a Mukuro ver todo lo que hay en ella.

Hibari, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, pudo sentir la intimidad de la escena y en un impulso sacó sus tonfas, las mantuvo apretadas en sus manos, conteniendo el impulso de ir a golpear al cabeza de piña.

Por su parte, el peliazul observaba maravillado todo lo que el alma de la joven le ofrecía, los sentimientos traspasados a través de las ventanas abiertas de sus ojos. Como los distintos colores se mezclaban con un polvo astral que solamente se producía en una parte del universo.

—Que secretos más interesantes escondes detrás de ese angelical rostro, querida Haru—confesó Mukuro acercándose cada vez más al rostro de la aludida, hasta que una tonfa de metal le bloqueó el camino.

Mukuro levantó la mirada y vio a Hibari detrás de Haru, sujetando la tonfa que había colocado entre el malicioso rostro del cabeza de piña y la sorprendida expresión de Haru.

—¿Hay algún problema?—preguntó Mukuro.

—Sí—fue la simple respuesta de Hibari.

—No deberías interferir con una investigación de este tipo, Hibari Kyoya—el azabache mantuvo su firme postura.

—Hibari-san—pidió Tsuna con voz temblorosa y se encogió en cuanto recibió la afilada mirada azul grisácea.

Fue Haru quien apartó finalmente la tonfa de Hibari.

—Haru en serio desea saber qué hace aquí ~desu—pidió. Aunque en el fondo se sintiera feliz en este mundo, sabía que su presencia aquí era algo sobrenatural.

Hibari estaba lo suficiente molesto con Haru por haberse perdido, que pudo haberle desobedecido. También odiaba a Mukuro lo suficiente como para querer morderlo hasta la muerte aquí mismo. Pero, por algún motivo no podía moverse.

El cabeza de piña miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que las primeras estrellas comenzaban a asomarse.

—¿Qué deseas, Haru?—preguntó.

—Haru desearía saber por qué está aquí—respondió sin dudar.

—Pide algo más—insistió Mukuro—. Un capricho, lo que sea, mientras más estúpido sea mejor.

—¡Lambo quiere una montaña de helado!—dijo el pequeño Bovino saltando a los brazos de Haru.

—¿Haru desea un montón de helado para Lambo-san?—sonó más a pregunta que a deseo.

—¡Mas alto!—continuó el cabeza de piña—. Pídelo de verdad, con fuerza querida Haru.

Hibari quiso golpear a Mukuro, pero continuaba sin poder moverse. El cabeza de piña sabía que en cualquier momento la "alondra" lo iba a atacar, pero Haru había deseado que se quedara quieto para poder descubrir qué era lo que ocurría.

—¡Haru desea una gran montaña de helado!—gritó la joven castaña.

Y la magia se hizo presente. Como si se tratara de una película, un camión de helado chocó contra los pedazos de cocina que habían salido volando gracias a la bomba Pinzu.

Todos miraron sorprendidos como los barriles de helados caían todos apilados detrás de Haru, adoptando la forma de una montaña.

—¡Sí, son todos para Lambo-san!—gritó el pequeño niño, saltando fuera de los brazos de Haru.

Si I-pin hubiera estado aquí ella probablemente le habría dicho a Lambo que compartiera helado, pero en vista de que Hibari estaba aquí y la bomba pinzu podía activarse, ella y la mamá de Tsuna habían salido de casa.

—Kufufufu~ debo decir que me lo esperaba, me pregunto si hacer esta clase de cosas te desgasta a ti también, querida Haru—comentó Mukuro.

—¿A qué se refiere Rokudo Mukuro-san?—preguntó la joven.

—No deberías ser tan formal, querida Haru, considerando que yo te trato como una igual, por lo mismo me resulta curioso pensar si solo necesitas usar la magia de las estrellas o también es necesaria tu propia fuerza.

Hibari continuaba de pie junto a Haru, el cabeza de piña no estaba explicando bien o él estaba demasiado furioso como para entender. Intentó moverse, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente por el esfuerzo hasta que, al final, pudo acercarse para darle un golpe a Mukuro, que este apenas logró esquivar.

—Haz sobrepasado el hechizo—observó Mukuro.

Hibari estaba listo para aventarle otro golpe cuando un látigo rodeó sus tonfas y las sujetó para que no pudiera moverlas.

—Detente Kyoya—pidió Dino.

—Alejate de Haru—ordenó Hibari a Mukuro.

—Todo lo que quiero hacer es ayudar kufufufu~

El momento fue tenso, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de Lambo disfrutando del helado, sin hacer caso a la peligrosa situación.

—Que bien que Dino-san trajo a uno de sus subordinados—suspiró Tsuna mirando a Romario, que tranquilamente se había preparado un café en lo que quedaba de cocina.

—Mukuro, explícanos que acaba de pasar—pidió Reborn.

—Ya he ayudado suficiente—respondió mucho—. Pero les aconsejo que se fijen en el cielo, ya que siempre que hayan estrellas todos los caprichos de mi querida Haru se harán realidad.

Ante ese comentario, Hibari no dudó en librarse del agarre de Dino y apresurarse en ir a por Mukuro. Inmediatamente Ken y Chizuka saltaron en defensa de su amo, dandole un tiempo a Mukuro para devolverle su cuerpo a Chrome.

—Asique estrellas—se dijo Reborn, hasta ese día solamente conocía a una persona capaz de comunicarse con ellas—. Espero que nos pueda ayudar.

La pequeña Chrome se levantó y miró confundida a su al rededor, Haru al verla corrió a asistirla, sintiendo una mezcla de lastima y compasión, a pesar de que ella aún no entendía bien qué estaba pasando.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó ayudandola a ponerse de pie. Chrome asintió con la cabeza, mirando el amable rostro de quien la asistía—. Yo soy Haru ~desu.

—Chrome—respondió la joven peliazul.

—Herbívora. Nos vamos—ordenó Hibari cogiendola del brazo.

Haru se volteó hacia Chrome para disculparse con la mirada. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras que Hibari tiraba de la herbívora.

Chrome observó a Haru alejarse y por un momento sintió que esa desconocida la comprendía.


	13. Chapter 13: A Haru le gusta Hibari

Hola!

Cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir u.u lo siento mucho muchisímo, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo al fin! Ojala les guste y no olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

Haru sabía que Hibari estaba molesto, muy molesto con ella, partiendo porque le había desobedecido al no quedarse en su oficina y segundo, porque gracias a ella, él de vio obligado a estar en presencia de Mukuro.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Hibari la encerró en su cuarto y no la dejó salir a menos que fuera para comer y cuidar de Hibird. Como era fin de semana ella no pudo optar por un permiso para ir a estudiar.

Cuando estaba junto a él, Haru notaba que el prefecto evitaba mirarla directamente, sin embargo a veces lo sorprendía mirando a escondidas cuando jugaba con Hibird, lo cual le daba cierta esperanzas.

Lo único que le había dicho durante estos dos días fue: "acabas de extender tu castigo, herbívora". Y realmente iba a ser agotador tener que soportar a Hibari y su humor durante ese tiempo indefinido.

Hoy era San Valentín y de seguro Hibari iba estar con el peor humor, él odiaba los disturbios a la paz y esos sentimientos de los herbívoros.

Inconscientemente se tocó el cuello, recordando lo que había pasado hace un par de días y se preguntó si alguna chica era lo suficientemente valiente como para regalarle chocolates al prefecto en esta fecha.

Subió apresuradamente las escaleras, sosteniendo la caja de bombones como si se tratara de un peligrosa bomba que se activaría en caso de tocar el suelo. Ella sabía que a esta hora Hibari siempre estaba en la azotea.

El ruido de sus pasos lograron despertar a Hibari, quién se prometió morder hasta la muerte a quién sea que fuese la persona que lo había interrumpido en su sueño, pero al ver que era su herbívora favorita quien venía, relajó su postura.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó a secas.

Haru esperó a que su respiración se regularizara, por algún motivo desconocido, ella había corrido hasta la azotea como si el prefecto fuera a irse de un momento a otro.

Apretó la caja de chocolates que tenía escondida en su espalda y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Ese día, luego de salir de la oficina del comité, caminó hasta al baño en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero al cabo de un rato se encontró con Kyoko.

—¿Haru-chan? ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Kyoko al verla tan agitada.

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru—. ¡Kyoko-chan!

—Estaba preocupada, Tsuna-san me dijo que tuviste un accidente y yo que quería que hiciéramos juntas nuestros chocolates de San Valentín.

Haru se detuvo a pensar un momento, no había sacado la cuenta de en qué fecha se encontraban, tal vez por que el día de San Valentín nunca fue la gran cosa, ella nunca le daba nada a nadie, sin embargo en esta dimensión sí tenía personas a quienes agradecer.

Salió de la escuela y corrió a casa de Tsuna para conseguir uno de los libros de cocina de Nana, estaba dispuesta a hacer el mejor chocolate jamás visto, pero necesitaba ideas. Se escondió en casa de Kyoko para preparar los chocolates y no terminaron hasta bien tarde, mas cuando iba rumbo a casa de Tsuna para devolver el libro, se encontró con Lambo e I-pin, asique se tardó un poco pues decidió llevarlos al parque para jugar con ellos un rato, hacía bastante tiempo que no jugaba con los integrantes más pequeños de la familia Vongola.

Escondió los chocolates de Hibari todo el fin de semana y hoy había llegado el día de la repartición.

—Haru... Haru...—tartamudeó—. Haru nunca le agradeció a Hibari-san por protegerla de los subordinados de Dino-san ~desu.

—No te protegí de nada, no puedes proteger a alguien si no corre peligro en ese momento—fue la respuesta de Hibari.

—Haru... no le ha agradecido por permitirle quedarse en su casa ~desu—intentó de nuevo, al darse cuenta que su primer argumento no había resultado.

—Nadie agradece un castigo

Haru hipó nerviosa, agachó su mirada sabiendo que ya no podía inventar más excusas, había llegado el momento.

Esperó un momento a ver si la valentía llegaba, tan solo necesitaba un momento para decir lo que necesitaba decir, luego de eso estaría libre de salir corriendo y esconderse si era necesario. Después de decirlo no importaba acobardarse, pero ahora necesitaba ser valiente.

Hibari había permanecido recostado en el suelo hasta ahora, comenzó a levantarse al recordar que hoy era San Valentín y muchos estudiantes enloquecidos de amor comenzarían a perturbar la paz de Namichuu.

—Sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar—dijo sacando sus tonfas y caminando hacia la puerta de la azotea.

El golpe de valentía que Haru necesitaba llegó en ese momento, cuando lo vio partir sin haberla escuchado. Haru sabía que no volvería a tener la fuerza suficiente para volver a, siquiera "intentar" decírselo.

—¡AHarulegustaHibari-san~desu!—gritó tan apresuradamente que ni siquiera ella entendió lo que acababa de decir.

Hibari se detuvo y volteó a mirar a la joven castaña de pie detrás de él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que las piernas de Haru temblaban y que sus manos estaban escondidas detrás de su espalda.

—Repite eso—ordenó.

—¿Repetirlo? ¿Por qué tendría que repetirlo? Haru ya dijo lo que debía decir—dijo nerviosa.

—Si vas a decir algo deberías preocuparte de que la otra persona entienda lo que quieres decirle. Repite.

El cuerpo de Haru tembló con más fuerza, cerró sus ojos y sacó el delicado paquete que tenia escondido.

—¡A Haru le gusta Hibari-san!—gritó con más fuerza y seguridad que la ves anterior, aunque la posición de su cuerpo era más segura antes.

Sintió que Hibari se acercaba a ella, sus párpados se apretaron con más fuerza en respuesta al sonido de los pasos que daba el prefecto en su dirección.

—¿Podrías al menos dejar de temblar?—pidió Hibari una vez que estuvo frente a ella—. Y abre los ojos también, quiero verlos cuando dé mi respuesta.

Haru obedeció a las órdenes que le daba el presidente disciplinario, sus ojos castaños reflejaron esperanza y temor a ser rechazada, todo combinado con esa ternura casi infantil que solía llevar siempre.

—Lo pensaré—dijo cogiendo la caja de chocolates, antes de salir de la azotea, dejando a Haru sola.

En ese momento, otro golpe de valentía tocó a Haru, otorgandole una extraña firmeza a sus temblorosas piernas, que comenzaron a moverse y corriendo llegó hasta la puerta de la azotea.

—¡No acepto la respuesta de Hibari-san!—gritó, deteniendo a Hibari.

—Wao—reconoció volteandose. Miró a su enamorada y caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba, provocando que Haru se arrepintiera al instante de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Haru quiere...—se detuvo y luego se corrigió—. Haru exige una respuesta.

—¿Desde cuando puedes exigirme cosas?

—Haru...—unos tibios labios la interrumpieron, encajandose tan perfectamente en ella como la primera vez que se besaron, solo que esta vez Hibari no tuvo que sujetar el rostro de Haru para que ella no se alejara, esta vez fue ella quien se acercó al prefecto sin dejarlo ir.

Cuando sus bocas se alejaron, sus miradas se cruzaron en un minuto interminable.

—Ahí tienes otra respuesta—dijo Hibari con voz ronca.

Haru vio como el prefecto se alejaba, con una caja de bombones en su mano derecha, el cosquilleo en sus labios perduró hasta que él desapareció de su vista.

—¿Cómo debe interpretar Haru esa respuesta?—se preguntó, aunque prefería esta contestación por sobre la primera.


	14. Chapter 14: En casa de Hibari

Holaa!

Aquí estoy yo intentando llegar a un acuerdo con mi reloj t.t espero que les guste este capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews, porque cada vez tengo menos tiempo x.x exijo vacaciones!

* * *

Haru repartió el resto de los chocolates esa misma tarde, uno para cada uno de sus nuevos amigos, y disfrutó de las expresiones que ponían al recibirlos.

Tsuna mostró un suave sonrojo, Yamamoto le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento, Gokudera bufó pero los aceptó, Reborn también mostró su expresión de halago, Ryohei dio un fuerte grito, Kyoko agradeció y le entregó una caja para ella también, incluso había preparado unos para Lambo e I-pin, por lo que pidió a Tsuna que se los entregara.

Esperó a que Hibari terminara sus deberes en el comité para luego poder volver a casa, una de las ventajas de tener que esperar al prefecto era que ella podía dar vueltas por la escuela Nami sin que nadie se lo prohibiera, para que vean que no todo es tan malo.

Saltó de calle en calle mientras seguía al presidente del comité disciplinario, que caminaba absolutamente serio frente a ella, para Haru era imposible no detenerse a mirar las flores, saludar a los niños o maravillarse con cualquier cosa, lo cual resultaba irritante para Hibari, él odiaba las multitudes, no por nada siempre escogía el camino más apartado para volver a casa.

Los chismes respecto a su relación eran cada vez más, pero hoy en especial había nacido un nuevo rumor al ver a Hibari con una caja de chocolates, no era difícil suponer quién se la había dado, obviamente la única herbívora que podía acercarse a menos de un metro de distancia. La prima de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari se detuvo cuando llegó a su casa al ver que Chrome Dokuro estaba de pie frente a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—gruñó.

—Estoy buscando a Haru-san—respondió con su suave voz.

—¡Chrome-chan!—exclamó Haru cuando vio a su amiga.

—Esa herbívora tiene un castigo que cumplir ahora—advirtió el presidente disciplinario de Namimori.

—Necesito hablar con Haru-san—insistió Chrome.

—Hibari-san deje que Haru valla con Chrome, ella puede llevar a Hibird y no estaría incumpliendo su castigo—pidió.

El prefecto la miró molesto, no tenía nada en contra de Chrome, pero sí de Mukuro. No le agradaba la idea, para nada.

—Si vas a decirle algo tendrán que hablar aquí afuera, no pueden ir a ningún sitio—ordenó antes de entrar, dejando a las dos muchachas solas.

—¡Chrome! Haru está muy feliz de que hayas venido.

—Mukuro-sama quiere que investigue más sobre tu poder—explicó la joven con peinado de piña.

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru sorprendida.

—Él desea saber cómo funciona.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?—inquirió Haru.

Chrome y Haru esperaron a que aparecieran las estrellas, entonces la segunda mencionada comenzó a pedir deseos, por más inútiles que estos fueran, iba por el deseo número doce cuando comenzó a sentirse cansada.

—Eso significa que consume algo de tu energía—supuso Chrome mientras Haru cabeceaba, a punto de caer dormida—. Si pedir deseos pequeños te cansa, cuando pediste entrar en esta dimensión debiste haber quedado agotada.

Chrome permaneció pensativa, a su amiga le habría gustado ayudar a pensar nuevas teorías, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar.

La puerta de la casa se abrió repentina y un joven azabache se paró, sosteniendo un reloj en alto.

—Tiempo—dijo mostrando la hora.

—Necesito investigar un poco más—pidió Chrome.

—Quiero que te vayas—ordenó Hibari.

Cuando Haru escuchó como el prefecto trataba a su amiga, se levantó y dirigió una cansada, pero autoritaria mirada.

—No deberías tratar así a Chrome ~desu—dijo con voz molesta—. Chrome-san intenta ayudar a Haru.

El dueño de casa miró a una agotada joven castaña a punto de caer dormida e intentó pensar que lo desafiaba solo por que el sueño evitaba que pensara con claridad. Lamentablemente tuvo que desechar esa teoría pues sabía que con sueño o no, esa herbívora siempre lo desafiaba.

—Si no la dejas descansar no conseguirás muchos avances—Hibari tenía un punto.

La joven peliazul se dio cuenta que la observación del prefecto era correcta, asique se rindió y accedió a irse.

Haru se tambaleó al caminar y sin querer tropezó en los escalones de la entrada, cayendo al suelo.

El azabache se dio vuelta para verla en el suelo, suspiró y caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba, agachandose a su altura -el suelo-. Sin decir nada se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos, evidentemente ella no iba a poder caminar hasta su cama.

Haru se acurrucó en los brazos de Hibari, quien la llevaba al estilo nupcial.

—Esto es mejor que mi cama—pensó en voz alta la joven, mientras tomaba una profunda bocarada de aire para sentir el aroma de quien la cargaba.

El prefecto dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Con mucho cuidado la acostó en su cama y la dejó descansar, ella ya estaba semi-dormida, pero intentaba mantenerse despierta para disfrutar del momento.

Recordó una conversación que había tenido con el bebé no mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué pasará si Haru no puede regresar?—había preguntado Reborn.

—Pues tendrá que quedarse—contestó Hibari, como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

—No tiene mucho futuro en esta dimensión.

—¿Insinúas que quieres que soporte a una herbívora de por vida?

—Solo en caso de que ella no pueda regresar.

El prefecto miró el rostro de la herbívora en cuestión, profundamente dormida en la cama que él había preparado para ella.

—Ni se te ocurra regresar a tu dimensión—dijo en tono amenazante.

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse e irse a su habitación, se sentía un poco estúpido y herbívoro al estar de acuerdo con la idea de hacerse cargo de ella. Aunque, claro, él era el líder de la manada y desde ese punto no tenía nada de malo que quisiera cuidarla, ¿o sí?


	15. Chapter 15: Dimensiones

Hola!

Aquí yo robando el internet de mi colegio otra vez xD. Ayer no subi cap aquí :c pero subí en mis otras historias asique espero que me perdonen. :)

* * *

Lo primero que notó Haru cuando entró en la casa fue que ya habían reparado la pared destruida a causa de la bomba Pinzu. Pobre Tsuna, por algún motivo era como si el universo conspirara en su contra.

Caminó directo hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba esperando un niño rubio de rostro pálido y amables rasgos.

—Haru te presento a Futa—presentó Tsuna—. Futa ella es Haru.

Haru y Futa se sonrieron en reconocimiento.

Reborn saltó a los brazos de la joven castaña y miró a Futa.—¿Puedes preguntarle a las estrellas?

—¡Reborn! ¿Qué es ese traje?—exclamó Tsuna mirando el disfraz de estrella que traía puesto el arcobalero.

—Me pareció que iba perfecto para la ocación—se excusó.

—A Haru le gusta—aprobó la castaña.

—Todos son muy extraños—se rió Futa.

—¿Puedes hacerlo, Futa-san?—preguntó Haru.

—Las estrellas solo me dicen los rankings—respondió la suave voz de Futa—, pero haré lo que pueda, Haru-nee

—Diles que Haru lo desea~desu—exclamó la joven, esperando que eso sirviera de ayuda.

Futa asintió y elevó la mirada, dejandola perderse en la nada, para que de un momento a otro, su pequeño cuerpo se convirtiera en lo único que consideraba la gravedad, ya que todo a su alrededor se levantó como plumas en el aire.

Haru supo que las estrellas habían escuchado su petición, pues comenzó a sentirse extrañamente cansada antes de que Futa revelara lo que las estrellas le decían.

—Haru está en el puesto número 1 de "personas a las cuales las estrellas le cumplen todos sus deseos"—dijo el pequeño niño rubio.

—Esa lista tiene un nombre muy largo—observó Tsuna.

—¿Cuántas personas conforman esa lista?—preguntó Reborn.

—Solo una—repuso Futa.

En ese momento Tsuna se golpeó la cabeza contra el refrigerador, por reflejo emitió un pequeño grito y se sobó la cabeza, para luego darse cuenta que en realidad no le había dolido.

—¡Judaime! ¿Se encuentra bien?— gritó Gokudera, que acababa de llegar y se topó con la escena. Acto seguido, nadó por los aires para socorrer a Tsuna.

—Haru está en el puesto número 3 de "personas que le agradan a las estrellas"—continuó Futa—. Y en el puesto número 1 de "personas creadoras de esta dimensión"

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?—preguntó Reborn.

—Quiere decir que esta dimensión fue creada por Haru.

Un extraño frío recorrió la atmósfera, congelando a todos los que se encontraban ahí, fue un momento muerto, un segundo perdido en el tiempo, un espacio en el cual las mentes de todos procesaron la idea.

La gravedad volvió y todo cayó al suelo, apegandose a la tierra, el refrigerador aplastó a Tsuna, pero logró sacarselo de encima con ayuda de Gokudera.

—Futa, explícanos eso—pidió Reborn.

—Las estrellas de esta dimensión dicen que todo esto fue creado por estrellas de otra dimensión—dijo Futa.

—Haru no entiende—se lamentó.

—Eso quiere decir que Haru no es un ser interdimensional, ella creó esta dimensión—explicó Reborn.

—Eso no es posible... Quiere decir que, solo existimos desde que Haru llegó—se alarmó Tsuna.

—¡Yo recuerdo haber existido antes!—gritó Gokudera.

—Ciertamente, yo también. Eso significa que Haru creó una dimensión bastante completa—dijo el arcobaleno.

—Reborn, eso no es posible—razonó Tsuna.

—Silencio Dame-Tsuna. Dime Haru, ¿cómo fue que pasaste de tu dimensión a esta?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Haru y esta comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, sus labios temblaban mientras explicaba lo que había pasado esa noche, cuando deseó poder entrar dentro de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, de como se fue a dormir inmediatamente después y despertó dentro de su nueva creación.

—¿Un anime? Nosotros no podemos... es decir, ¿un simple anime?—tartamudeó Gokudera.

—Lo siento mucho, lo siento...—repetía Haru.

—Esta bien, Haru—dijo finalmente Tsuna—. No tienes que disculparte, gracias a ti ahora existimos.

—Ciertamente, hiciste un buen trabajo Haru, no solo creaste una nueva dimensión, sino que también seres con personalidad propia—elogió Reborn.

—Haru-nee, gracias—completó Futa.

En el fondo todos estaban confundidos, pero intentaban no desanimarse, Haru pudo ver eso y lo agradeció, en serio lo agradeció.

Fuera de la casa de Tsuna estaba Hibari, esperando a que la herbívora terminara de hablar con el resto de los herbívoros. Nadie lo sabía, pero él había estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas, pero no hizo ningún gesto de sorpresa o asimilación de la idea.

—Hibari-san, ¿qué tal si Haru fuera una diosa?—preguntó la castaña mientras iban camino de regreso.

El prefecto sonrió, aunque era un gesto sincero, su sonrisa se vio malévola.

—Te juntas mucho con herbívoros, Haru—respondió.

La castaña se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos y luego de caminar un buen tramo, se percató de que Hibari la acababa de llamar por su nombre.

—Ya quiero que sea 14 de marzo—comentó. Era una lastima que no pudiera adelantar el tiempo.

—¿14 de marzo?—repitió el prefecto intentando recordar por qué era especial.

Cierto, el 14 de marzo era el día de blanco.

—Wao. Asique mi respuesta anterior no cuenta—dijo Hibari.

—Eso solo fue un adelanto. Haru solamente hará valer una respuesta—habló con voz decidida.


	16. Chapter 16: La decisión de Haru

Holaa!

Estoy agotada t.t la buena noticia es que me queda una semana más de clases (y tareas, trabajos y pruebas) antes de tomar los examanes finales, resiste Yami! Qeda poco! subiré esto y me iré a dormir, soñaré con sus reviews! e.e

* * *

Hibari observaba a Haru jugar con Hibird desde la ventana, en serio se le estaba haciendo difícil pensar que esa herbívora de allá afuera había creado toda esta dimensión, y sin embargo ella era un ser débil dentro de su propia creación.

El único momento en el que se alejó de la ventana fue cuando llegó Chrome, los ilusionistas no eran de su total agrado, pero ya había accedido a que la guardiana de la niebla visitara a Haru de vez en cuando.

Chrome encontraba mucho sentido a la teoría de Reborn, asique sus prácticas comenzaron a ser más intensivas.

—Mukuro-sama dice que este es tu mundo asique debes aprender a moldearlo—explicaba.

A Hibari no le agradaba eso, definitivamente detestaba la idea de que ese cabeza de piña fuera el que ayudara a Haru a controlar sus habilidades, pero no le quedaba de otra más que dormir y despertar cuando esos molestos entrenamientos acabaran. ¿Acaso esa herbívora estaba ablandando al carnívoro?

Haru notaba que en esas últimas semanas había progresado un montón, principalmente por el hecho de que ya podía caminar hasta la entrada de la casa antes de caer rendida, por lo que Hibari tenía que cargarla hasta su cuarto, cosa que la avergonzaba en cierto modo, pero que no dejaba de agradarle.

—Estas subiendo un poco de peso—observó Hibari un día.

Ese día fue el mejor día de su vida al darse cuenta que podía comer todo lo que quisiera y simplemente desear no engordar. Incluso el prefecto se sorprendió del poco peso de su herbívora, temió que se estuviera enfermando asique comenzó a darle más tiempo y dinero para comer.

Por supuesto, Haru se gastó todo el dinero en dulces y acabó enferma del estómago.

Ese día no quiso ir a Namichuu, lo que le costó una buena riña con el prefecto quien no soportaba que los alumnos no fueran a clases, sobre todo por que tuvo que soportar las preguntas de Sawada Tsunayoshi preocupado por su salud.

Luego estaba el problema de que, se había acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de la alegre Haru, que repentinamente sus regresos a casa le parecieron más aburridos que de costumbre.

Por otro lado, ahora que sabía que fue Haru quien creó toda esta dimensión, era más fácil explicarse a él mismo por qué ella predijo sus acciones el día en que llegó.

Cuando finalmente se recuperó, Haru se prometió a si misma ser más consciente con sus deseos. Claro que era difícil, con toda una dimensión a tu disposición quién podía resistirse, incluso el guardián de la tormenta quería abusar de los privilegios.

—¡Hey! ¡Estúpida mujer!—la detuvo Gokudera un día.

—Haru no es ninguna estúpida mujer—recriminó ella.

—Esta bien, lo siento. Simplemente quería hablar contigo... Es que, ya sabes, como tú creaste este mundo, hice algunas propuestas al respecto, me parece que podrías hacer un mundo mejor si tomas mis consejos, por ejemplo asegurar quién será la mano derecha del Décimo, es un asunto de suma importancia que no se puede dejar aplazar por mucho tiempo...

Haru entendió perfectamente el mensaje, pero no le prestó mucha atención, ya que lo pidiera o no, era obvio que Gokudera se había ganado el puesto de mano derecha hace bastante tiempo.

El tiempo fue pasando, un día mientras iban caminando de regreso se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Es normal que en este mundo los castigos duren tres semanas?—preguntó.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso, herbívora?—repuso el prefecto.

—¡Hahi! ¡No! ¡Haru no tiene ningún problema ~desu!—exclamó con miedo de que Hibari sacara sus tonfas.

Comenzó a caminar en línea recta por una de las líneas de la vereda, como si fuera una trapecista, el azabache ni siquiera miraba ese acto tan infantil, pero ella sí lo estaba observando con detención a pesar de que sus pensamientos se dividían entre el camino y el prefecto.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Sabía usted que en mi dimensión tiene el ranking de popularidad más alto?—preguntó Haru.

Una suave sonrisa orgullosa cruzó el rostro del prefecto.

—Wao—dijo con ironía.

El pequeño Hibird llegó cantando el himno de Namimori, mientras se posaba en el hombro de su amo.

Por algún motivo el pajarito le recordó a Haru que de acercaba el día del cumpleaños de Hibari y aún no tenía un regalo para él.

—¿Hibari-san? Si pudiera pedirle un deseo a las estrellas, ¿qué le pediría?

—No me interesan los casos hipotéticos—respondió el azabache, provocando un puchero en los labios de Haru.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Y si Haru pudiera pedirlo por usted?

—No necesito que pidas nada por mí.

Haru suspiró, por algún motivo el prefecto era especialista en evadir sus preguntas indirectas.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Qué es lo que Hibari-san más desea en estos momentos?

—Morder hasta la muerte a alguien—respondió sin dudar, provocando un ligero temblor en Haru.

—¿Hibari-san? Realmente se nota que su llama proviene de la irritación ~desu, es algo que se le da muy bien—comentó la castaña.

—Y no te imaginas cuanto he estado practicando la paciencia—replicó, haciendo notar la orda diaria de preguntas que recibía al volver a casa. Parecía como si su acompañante se pasara las noches pensando en qué iba a preguntar mañana.

A Haru no le costó darse cuenta que el prefecto no la ayudaría a escoger su regalo, tratar con alguien como Hibari era difícil, especialmente cuando tienes que escoger un regalo para él.

Llegaron a casa bien tarde ese día, Chrome los estaba esperando, Hibari la ignoró y entró a su casa sin esperar a Haru.

Entrenó con Haru un buen rato ese día, y para sorpresa de ambas, ese día Haru pudo mantenerse en pie luego de pedir al menos unos veinte deseos sin sentido.

—Intentemos probar suerte de día la próxima vez—ofreció Chrome.

—Haru está todo el día en la escuela Nami ~desu.

—Entonces puedo ir a buscarte allá—aunque la decisión de Chrome era certera, su voz sonaba dudosa.

—¡Hahi! ¡Y podemos pasar al centro comercial después! ~desu—dijo entusiasmada, pues tenía que ir a escoger un regalo para el demonio de Namimori.

Chrome no respondió, pero como el silencio concede, Haru lo interpretó como un "sí".

Entró a la casa luego de que Chrome se fuera, el presidente del comité disciplinario ya estaba ahí esperandola.

—Veo que puedes moverte—observó.

—Haru ha progresado—replicó ella.

—En ese caso puedo volver a dormir.

Por un momento sintió nostalgia al saber que ya no la cargarían hasta su cama, era uno de sus caprichos favoritos. Esto de pedir deseos la estaba volviendo una consentida.

En ese momento sintió como una pared invisible comenzaba a aparecer entre ella y el temible azabache, cada vez estaban más distanciados, durante las clases él se la pasaba ordenando los asuntos del comité de disciplina y a ella no le quedaba otra más que vagar por ahí, por las tardes conversaba mucho con él, pero últimamente sus respuestas eran bastante secas, y al llegar a casa, ella entrenaba con Chrome.

¿A caso estaba molesto por la presciencia de Chrome?

Haru se acostó en su cama y sintió deseos de pedirle a las estrellas que derrumbaran la pared que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, pero esa sería una técnica bastante cobarde.

—Haru recuperará a Hibari-san—se prometió antes de quedarse dormida.


	17. Chapter 17:Un regalo para Hibari-san

Hola! Aquí Yami con el capítulo de hoy! u.u creo que me fue mal en la parcial de física hoy, nunca he sido buena con los números x.x pero bueno, aún queda el examen final Fight Yami!

* * *

Chrome llegó muy puntual a Namichuu, Haru se escabulló de la escuela junto a Kyoko, intentando que Hibari no se diera cuenta que se iba, principalmente por que si iba a escogerle un regalo de cumpleaños al prefecto, este no podía enterarse.

La guardiana de la niebla se sorprendió al ver que Haru no venía sola, pero no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno y las siguió hasta el centro comercial.

Haru se preocupó de usar la palabra "deseo" cada vez que quería algo, sin embargo, al parecer era imposible alterar la realidad sin estrellas presentes. Asique acabó desistiendo y se preocupó solo de escoger un regalo para Hibari.

Chrome siguió a las muchachas en silencio y con timidez, se vio a sí misma empujada de tienda en tienda, mientras una indecisa Haru intentaba decidir qué le gustaría al presidente del comité disciplinario.

Casadas de la caminata, y al ver que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, decidieron sentarse en un café para silenciar las quejas de sus estómagos.

—Hibari-san nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños—comentó Kyoko.

—¡Hahi! Que aburrido es Hibari-san—respondió Haru, desanimada por no haber encontrado el regalo perfecto.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Kyoko sabía que si no regresaba pronto a casa su onii-san comenzaría a preocuparse, Haru también sabía que dentro de poco el prefecto de Namichuu iba a querer regresar a casa y si no la encontraba estaría en serios problemas.

Se despidieron de Kyoko en la entrada de su casa, la pelirroja intentó animar a su amiga castaña, pero ninguna de sus palabras surtió el efecto deseado.

Chrome miró a Haru sin saber qué decir, hoy tenía una importante misión que ya había retrasado bastante, pero no sabía cómo empezar, en este último tiempo había creado un vínculo de amistad tan fuerte con Haru que no sabía como proseguir, su presciencia la hacía sentir feliz y no quería engañarla.

En un respiro, la estudiante de Namimori recuperó su energía, era difícil para ella mantenerse desanimada por mucho tiempo. Miró su reloj y supo que aún le quedaban un par de minutos antes de que Hibari decidiera irse, aún tenía que hacer su última vuelta nocturna.

—Haru acompañará a Chrome-chan hasta su casa ~desu—ofreció. Kokuyo Land era el único lugar de la serie que aún no visitaba. Si tan solo pudiera verlo por fuera se sentiría feliz.

La joven cabeza de piña miró a su amiga con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera responder, fue arrastrada calle arriba por su acompañante.

En otra parte de Namimori, un joven azabache salía a hacer su último recorrido por Namichuu hasta de irse a casa, desde que Haru había llegado él rara vez podía volver a su querida escuela para vigilar que nadie entrara durante la noche, asique debía asegurarse que todo quedara en orden cuando se fuera.

A simple vista todo parecía normal, no había ningún estudiante rondando por los pasillos, el campus o la azotea. Y eso no le agradó.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kyo-san?—preguntó Kusakabe, quien ya se encontraba listo para irse.

—¿Dónde está Miura Haru?—inquirió Kyoya, evidentemente molesto.

—No la he visto desde esta mañana—respondió el vice presidente.

Hibari sacó una de sus tonfas y golpeó la pared de su oficina con tal fuerza que la atravesó al menos unos 30 centímetros.

—Arregla eso—ordenó, señalando la pared que acababa de romper.

Salió con pasos rápidos y enojados, si esa herbívora había desobedecido sus ordenes iba a ser mordida hasta la muerte.

La confiada Haru caminó junto a Chrome hasta Kokuyo Land y la dejó en la puerta de la entrada.

—Supongo que no habrá entrenamiento hoy ~desu—comentó antes de despedirse, la peliazul le dirigió un cohibido asentimiento.

Haru sonrió para tranquilizarla y se volteó rápidamente, tenía que llegar hasta Namichuu antes de que Hibari sintiera su ausencia.

—Querida Haru, ¿te tienes que ir tan rápido?—preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

—¡Mukuro-san!—exclamó volteandose hasta quedar frente al dueño de esa voz.

—Kufufufu~~ me alegro de que hayas podido venir—dijo el cabeza de piña acercándose a Haru.

—¡Hahi! ¿Dónde está Chrome-chan?—inquirió Haru con cierto temor.

—Agradezco que hayas acompañado a Chrome hasta aquí, sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo kufufufufu ~~ pero no me parecía buena idea hacerlo en plena vía pública—continuó Mukuro, ignorando la pregunta.

—Haru solo quería conocer kokuyo Land, pero ahora se puede ir ~desu—dijo ella, retrocediendo un paso.

—¿En serio? Kufufufu ~~ pero que descortés estoy siendo, permíteme darte un visita guiada—ofreció el cabeza de piña, acercándose a Haru y pasando una mano por su cintura para empujarla dentro—. Si no nos viéramos todos los días pensaría que te sientes incómoda con mi presencia.

Mukuro tocó un punto sensible, ciertamente Haru se encontraba con él cada noche afuera de la casa de Hibari, o al menos se encontraba con Chrome, por lo tanto también con Mukuro. La joven castaña intentó acomodar esa extraña lógica en su cabeza y se dio cuenta además, que era el cabeza de piña quien la había estado ayudando todo este tiempo a mejorar su habilidad con los deseos.

Simplemente por eso, se dejó guiar dentro de Kokuyo Land, dentro de poco las estrellas comenzarían a salir, asique no debía preocuparse, dentro de poco ella tendría el control de todo lo que pasaba en este mundo.

Lo que solo dejaba una preocupación: la inevitable furia del demonio de Namimori.

Entró junto a Mukuro a Kokuyo land, caminó por el amplio campus de la entrada y sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar el día en que vio por primera vez ese lugar, a través de una pantalla.

Probablemente estaba cumpliendo el sueño otaku, entrar en un anime, conocer a los personajes y recorrer todos los lugares posibles.

Ken y Chikusa salieron a recibir a Mukuro fervientes de alegría, pero sus rostros comenzaron a cambiar de expresión cuando vieron que no estaba solo.

—Ella es mi invitada—excusó Mukuro, dirigiendo a Haru al interior de Kokuyo Land—. Lamento el desorden.

Haru observó a Mukuro, no parecía tener malas intenciones ni se veía tenso. No le estaba ocultando nada, se encontró a si misma tranquila con su presencia.


	18. Chapter 18: La ira de Hibari

Hola! Bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo que terminé rapidito porque tengo que volver a estudiar! :D disculpen lo corto u.u creo que a partir de ahora me tardaré un poquito más en actualizar, al menos hasta enero, simplemente para poder terminar el año escolar, lo cual no significa que no subiré, pero últimamente subía uno por día, ahora quizás suba cada tres o cuatro días, considerando que estoy escribiendo dos historias.

* * *

Cuando Hibari encontrara a Haru ella aprendería a nunca más desobedecer lo que él le ordenaba. Él le iba a enseñar.

Ya había buscando por Namimori alguna señal de la herbívora y aún no la encontraba. Comenzó a preocuparse.

Miró al cielo, las estrellas aún no aparecían, pero no faltaba mucho tiempo. Esa era la única ventaja que Haru tenía sobre este mundo, si la habían secuestrado para obligarla a cambiar algo en el orden natural de este mundo, la hora se aproximaba. La única pregunta era, ¿quién?

La respuesta le llegó de un golpe, la única persona que se había acercado indirectamente a Haru en todo este tiempo y que conocía ese pequeño secreto era… Rokudo Mukuro.

Definitivamente lo iba a golpear hasta la muerte a él primero, y luego le enseñaría a Haru.

Salió de Namichuu con el rumbo fijo hasta Kokuyo Land, sin embargo alguien lo detuvo en el cruce de las calles.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Ya nos vamos? ~desu—preguntó Haru como si nada hubiera pasada.

Eso fue lo último que Hibari esperaba escuchar.

Sacó sus tonfas y apoyó una a cada lado de Haru, por detrás la pared de cemento le impedía escapar, por delante estaba el autoritario cuerpo del prefecto mirándola con inquisición.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó, su voz estaba acorde con su estado anímico.

—¡Hahi! Haru... Haru... estaba con Mukuro-san ~desu.

—¿Y qué hacías con él?—preguntó Hibari conteniendo la ira que le producía escuchar ese horrible nombre pronunciado por los labios de Haru.

—Mukuro-san... él le dio un tour a Haru por Kokuyo Land—respondió la joven acorralada.

—¿Un tour?—Hibari enarcó una ceja, esto parecía una broma de mal gusto.

—Lo que pasó es que...Haru tenía ganas de conocer Kokuy Land, aunque su intención no era encontrarse con Mukuro-san, ella estaba con Chrome-chan ~desu.

Hibari intentó calmar su ira, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible.

—No te muevas de aquí—ordenó.

El prefecto bajó sus tonfas y volvió a entrar a Namichuu, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a alguien para golpear. Desgraciadamente, Kusakabe era el único material disponible en ese momento.

Volvió a salir y por fortuna, Haru no había movido ni un solo músculo, aún se encontraba con la espalda apegada en la pared y la misma expresión pasmada.

—¡Hahi! ¡Hibari-san!—exclamó al verlo—. Haru en serio lo siente mucho ~desu. Ella no quería hacerlo enojar.

—Vámonos—ordenó pasando por delante de ella.

Haru obedeció y siguió a Hibari por las inanimadas calles de Namimori, insegura si hablarle o no.

Mukuro-san había sido muy amable con ella, incluso ella estaba sorprendida de que el guardián Vongola de la nube pudiera mostrarse de manera tan gentil con alguien, pero luego de analizar un poco se dio cuenta que en cada capítulo donde aparecía junto a Chrome, él era muy protector y cariñoso con ella, probablemente ese era un lado que él mantenía oculto y que no mostraba a cualquier persona.

Además, como ilusionista, Mukuro tenía poderes similares a los de ella, solo que él creaba ilusiones, mientras que a ella se le cumplían deseos. Sin embargo, él la había ayudado a perfeccionarse, aprovechandose de la similitud que había entre ambos.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que Mukuro la había aceptado?

Pero qué quería decir con "aceptado" exactamente, ¿así como a su grupo en Kokuyo Land? ¿o como una aliada? ¿o como una Vongola?

Realmente era confuso, Mukuro siempre le pareció confuso, y era el villano favorito de muchas.

Haru sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tanto pensar, desde que llegó simplemente intentaba aceptar todo tal cual porque, en realidad, si en una situación como la que ella se encontraba viviendo, comienzas a cuestionarte todo, de seguro acabas en un hospital psiquiatrico por el simple motivo de que nada de esto tiene sentido. Es decir, por favor... ¿una estudiante común y corriente crea una dimensión totalmente nueva con ayuda de las estrellas y es capaz de tener deseos ilimitados? Ni que se tratara de un anime.

Tal vez... esa iba a ser la mejor terapia por ahora: no cuestionar los actos de Mukuro, una cosa estaba clara, de un modo u otro, el ilusionista de los Vongola estaba de su parte, sea cuales sean sus motivos, ella sentía que podía confiar en él.

Asique por ahora debía concentrar su mente en un problema mayor: Hibari, quien continuaba caminando frente a ella, con una postura indiscutiblemente autoritaria y peligrosa.

Era verdad, Haru no lo había olvidado en ningún momento, Hibari era una persona peligrosa e increíblemente fuerte, a pesar de que se comportaba relativamente amable con ella, él no dejaba de ser el demonio de Namimori, por lo que no le convenía hacerlo enojar.

Pasó un rato antes que decidieran tantear terreno.

—¿Hibari-san?En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cuánto está enojado con Haru?—preguntó.

—Diez—respondió sin dudar.

—¡Hahi! ¿Hibari-san? ¿Hay algo que Haru pueda hacer para disminuir ese número?

Llegaron a casa, esa suerte de templo que últimamente representaba un hogar para Haru, pero ahora solo quería alejarse de él.

Ella entró primero, seguida por Hibari, agradeció que Chrome no viniera hoy, por que de lo contrario, la furia del prefecto incrementaría.

—Haru en serio lo lamenta—repitió.

Hibari se quitó su chaqueta negra que usualmente usaba como capa y la tendió en el sillón para evitar que se arrugara.

—Lo he considerado—le dijo—. Creo que hay algo que puedes hacer para disminuir mi ira.

—¡Hahi!—hipó entusiasmada, al pensar que el prefecto la iba a perdonar, se acercó a él dispuesta a hacer lo que él pidiera a cambio de su perdón.

Entonces notó cierta malicia en la mirada de Hibari que la hizo retroceder lentamente. Sin embargo, no pudo ir muy lejos, ya que el prefecto la detuvo y la obligó a acercarse más a él.

* * *

o.o qué querrá Hibari? asjasjajdsajsjd NO ME MATEN! es que aún no cambio la categoría asique... bueno, nada que hacer... supongo que ustedes tienen buena imaginación...


	19. Chapter 19: Un nuevo enemigo

Hola!

Aquí Yami feliz de haber terminado con sus parciales, ahora solo me quedan los examenes finales y listo T.T quiero mis vacaciones ya!

Espero que les guste este capítulo, no había podido escribirlo por que estaba metida debajo de una gran pila de cuadernos.

* * *

—Hibari-san... Haru se aburre—reclamó la joven con voz monótona.

La única respuesta que recibió fue el cortante silencio del prefecto.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la oficina del comité disciplinario, ya había inventado al menos treinta formas distintas para sentarse producto de su aburrimiento, en este momento probaba con una posición que le permitía mirar a Hibari mientras que su cuerpo permanecía extendido en los suaves cojines.

—Hibari-san, Haru quiere dar un paseo—pidió.

—Perdiste tu derecho al desobedecerme—denegó el azabache.

—Haru apela por su libertad ~desu.

—Silencio. Estoy ocupado.

Haru continuó revolviendo su cuerpo en el sillón, hace dos horas que las clases terminaron, por lo tanto aún le quedaba un buen rato para estar ahí encerrada.

Hibari guardó todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, en realidad tenía muy ordenada su oficina desde que tenía que volver más temprano a casa, en serio, esa herbívora no valoraba todas las consideraciones que él estaba teniendo con ella.

El resto de los guardianes Vongola iba de regreso a casa en ese momento, seguidos por Reborn, que en el fondo estaba agradecido que Hibari se comportara de esa forma tan autoritaria, una característica de su personalidad que era muy provechosa en estos momentos.

Una persona capaz de crear dimensiones…

Una persona capaz de alterar dimensiones…

Demasiado poder para una persona, especialmente cuando esa persona era débil por excelencia, incapaz de protegerse por sí misma. Sus brillantes ojos delataban que su corazón estaba imposibilitado, para ella era imposible desconfiar de alguien. Demasiado inocente...

De entre todos los guardianes, Hibari era el más fuerte, Reborn sabía que él cuidaría de ella mientras el resto se entrenaba lo suficiente como para proteger ese asombroso poder, era muy peligroso que cayera en manos equivocadas, pero tampoco podían destruirlo. Haru ya era parte de la familia. Pero temía que su existencia fuera revelada, aunque sabía que solamente la familia del décimo y noveno Vongola sabían ese secreto, también sabía que ningún secreto podía permanecer siempre oculto.

Manos equivocadas...

El principal peligro ahora era Mukuro, no era específicamente una amenaza, pero se había acercado demasiado a Haru.

Pero había otra persona. Sí, en esta dimensión existía alguien más que conservaba el deseo de poseer las dimensiones.

Cuando Haru creó esta dimensión ella no olvidó a ningún personaje, todos fueron copiados a la perfección y traspasados a la realidad, a una dimensión propia diseñada solo para ellos.

Haru deseaba haber podido terminar de ver la serie completa, algo más que simplemente los primeros capítulos, de haber sido así ahora podría tener una ligera idea de lo que vendría ahora.

Su guardián personal la miró de reojo por quinta o sexta vez, cada vez que la miraba ella había cambiado de posición, buscando distintas maneras de sentarse en ese sillón, pero esta vez la encontró de pie observando los pocos muebles de la habitación. Resultaba increíble pensar que todo había sido creado por ella, incluso su propia existencia era algo que le debía agradecer.

Finalmente se levantó de su asiento y caminó a la puerta sin decir palabra alguna, tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de girarlo se dio cuenta que la joven castaña lo observaba con expresión perpleja.

—Puedes salir, siempre y cuando mis ojos puedan verte—ordenó.

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru entusiasmada, saltando por detrás del prefecto.

¿En serio era necesario tenerla tan restringida? En realidad, no le agradaba tener que estar pendiente de ella día y noche, pero no era intencional, gran parte de las veces era culpa de ella por colarse en sus pensamientos.

No sentía ningún interés en levantar el castigo y temía que si se separaba de ella alguien buscara aprovecharse de sus poderes. Aunque más que miedo, esa idea despertaba la ira en él, provocando que sus deseos de "morder hasta la muerte" aumentaran.

Haru por su parte asumía, las condiciones no eran del todo malas y, por más irónico que pareciera, en este mundo que ella misma creó, no tenía dónde ni a quién recurrir además de los Vongola, por su puesto. Ella estaba totalmente desvalida en ese sentido.

—Hibari-san... Haru tiene hambre ~desu—pidió después de un par de vueltas.

El prefecto se volteó y analizó un poco la situación.

Haru no le había permitido golpear a un par de chicos que andaban por los pasillos a pesar de que las clases habían terminado hace bastante tiempo. Estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo.

Además, si no se alejaba mucho tal vez…

—No—respondió finalmente. ¿Qué tal si era una excusa para escaparse nuevamente?

—Haru no irá muy lejos. La paranoia no es buena ~desu.

Ese último comentario no le agradó para nada al presidente del comité disciplinario. ¡Esa herbívora acababa de decirle que era un paranoico!

—Haz lo que quieras—gruñó finalmente—. Pero en una hora más me voy a casa.

Haru comprendió la amenaza que había escondida detrás de esas palabras, pero también supo que tenía una hora libre para hacer lo que quisiese.

Salió de la escuela Nami y se lamentó por la hora, era tan tarde que ya casi ningún puesto de comida estaba abierto en los alrededores, no le quedaba otra alternativa más que caminar hasta el centro de Namimori, lo cual iba a consumir bastante tiempo.

Correr era la mejor alternativa, se sintió en serio agradecida por ser buena en gimnasia, sin embargo eso no evitó que chocara con alguien al doblar en la esquina.

Sus piernas no pudieron mantenerla de pie luego del golpe y dejaron a su cuerpo caer contra la fría acera, en un acto de reflejo ella colocó sus manos y detuvo, ligeramente, el impacto que recibió contra el cemento.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien?—preguntó el muchacho extendiendo su pálida mano para ayudar a la joven a levantarse.

Haru la aceptó y se volvió a levantar, a pesar del dolor que le había provocado el impacto.

Dio un rápido vistazo a la persona que tenía al frente, era considerablemente más alto que ella, usaba un uniforme de alguna otra escuela, pero reconoció tres rayas en la insignia que le indicaron el grado al que iba, era mayor que ella, asique no se sorprendió por la diferencia de portes, considerando que la naturaleza de los hombres es ser más altos que las mujeres. Lo que realmente la sorprendió fue la increíble palidez de su piel.

Salió de su trance cuando se dio cuenta que debía estar haciendo el loco ahí de pie, mirando con cara aturdida y sin decir ni una palabra. Dio una rápida reverencia al chico que se encontraba frente a ella para disculparse.

—No te preocupes, iba distraído y por eso no vi que venías. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?—preguntó la persona frente a ella.

Haru se sintió como si estuviera dentro del cuento de la caperucita y el lobo, el joven albino que estaba frente a ella tenía una expresión amable y su voz sonaba extrañamente gentil, sin embargo había algo en su presencia o en sus ojos… Sí, era su mirada, no había duda. Sus orbes púrpuras la miraban demasiado penetrantes, era una mirada inteligente y astuta, pero cariñosa a la vez.

Muy distinta a la de Hibari, él siempre solía llevar unos ojos fríos y duros, su mirada era exigente y ruda, capaz de asustar a cualquiera que estuviera en su blanco de mira, pero por algún motivo a ella siempre le había resultado fácil ignorar a esos peligrosos orbes grises como el acero de sus tonfas, tal vez por que sentía el cariño que había bajo esos ojos de metal.

Nuevamente se sintió como una tonta al intentar compara a Hibari y al chico frente a ella, evidentemente no se parecían en nada.

—Haru… Haru iba al centro de Nami a comer algo—respondió.

—¿Haru? ¿Ese es tu nombre?—la aludida asintió enérgicamente, como todo lo que ella hacía, a pesar de la intimidante mirada del muchacho, ella no se aterraba. Aunque claro, si es capaz de resistir los peligrosos ojos del prefecto sobre ella, puede resistir cualquier tipo de mirada.

—Haru va con retraso, tiene que estar de regreso en una hora ~desu—explicó.

—Eso es muy poco tiempo—comentó el albino, pensativo—. Dime Haru-chan, ¿te gustan los dulces?

Haru asintió, la persona frente a ella acababa de tocar su punto débil. El azúcar.

—¡Pues que bien! Conozco una excelente pastelería que queda muy cerca de aquí. Vallamos juntos—dijo el joven, antes de proseguir con su presentación—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Byakuran.

—Es un nombre bastante extraño—observó Haru.

—A mi me parece muy original—respondió Byakuran en tono juguetón.

Haru también sonrió, y resolvió que lo mejor sería seguir al joven albino, solamente tenía una hora antes de regresar y hace mucho que no comía un buen pedazo de pastel.


	20. Chapter 20: Pastel

Hola!

bien, hoy traigo un capítulo un poco más largo para que me perdonen, hasta yo me odie por este capítulo, pero el show debe continuar. Después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que Haru solo deseó que el anime fuera real, asique tendré que ambientar lo que sigue con esa lógica. No olviden que mi imaginación se alimenta con sus reviews!

* * *

Haru ya estaba con tres horas de retraso, por lo tanto, hace cuatro horas que no la veía y estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

En realidad, había soportado la espera golpeando a cada persona que se le cruzara por delante hasta quedarse sin nadie a quien "morder hasta la muerte".

Mukuro…

Sintió repulsión con solo pensar en su nombre, la opresión que le provocaba recordar ese estúpido peinado de piña y esos burlescos ojos bicolor lo hizo sentir encadenado, simplemente por no poder golpearlo en este momento. Tenía la imagen del guardián de la niebla en su cabeza, pero no podía materializarlo frente a él para poder exigirle a golpes que se alejara de Haru.

Haru…

Esa estúpida e inocente herbívora. Primero se le declara y al día siguiente está corriendo detrás de otro hombre, y lo que es peor, a su peor enemigo. ¿Es que acaso no sabía que el cabeza de piña es peligroso?

Apretó sus tonfas con fuerza, él había intentado darle su espacio, dejarla libre un poco, pero ella no estaba cooperando.

Dicen que si amas a alguien debes dejarle ir y esperar a que vuelva. Por primera vez Hibari supo lo difícil que resultaba eso. La primera vez Haru había vuelto, ¿por qué no volvía ahora? ¿Acaso estaba esperando que él fuera por ella? Porque, ciertamente, si no llegaba luego, él tendría que ir a Kokuyo Land para golpear al cabeza de piña y sacar a Haru de ese lugar, para luego prohibirle volver a poner un pie en esa escuela e imponer al menos cincuenta kilómetros de distancia entre ella y Mukuro.

Vaya… Con esa distancia Mukuro y su pandilla tendrían que mudarse obligatoriamente. Sí, eso estaría bien, bastante bien para que por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia ella y el guardián Vongola de la niebla volvieran a verse, ni siquiera en una fotografía.

Salió de Namichuu echando humos, quienes lo veían sentían que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies, en cada paso cargado de ira que daba. Sus ojos se veían más desafiantes que nunca, y por algún motivo, el brillo de sus tonfas se veía afilado, parecía capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera.

Sí, Hibari Kyoya no estaba molesto, estaba furioso. Y cualquier persona en su sano juicio no se atrevería a cruzarse en frente de él.

Bueno, cualquier persona excepto…. Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien recibió un fuerte tonfazo antes de poder explicar la situación.

-Ciaossu ~ Hibari—saludó Reborn al ver que el guardián de la nube no se detenía

—No estoy de ánimos ni tengo tiempo—gruñó Hibari, continuando con su camino.

—¡Oye! ¡El Décimo tiene algo importante que decirte!—gritó Gokudera.

—No me interesa—respondió Hibari.

—¿Dónde está Haru?—preguntó Reborn.

—Ahora voy por ella—avisó el prefecto.

-—¡No está contigo!?—gritó Tsuna.

—Esto es malo—susurró el arcobaleno del sol.

Hoy en la mañana había llegado un peligroso informe, unos subordinados del noveno detectaron a Byakuran tomando un vuelo rumbo a Namimori.

Ellos lo habían derrotado en el futuro, pero si Haru realmente había recreado las dimensiones, eso significaba que Byakuran volvía al ataque, pero esta vez su plan comenzaría en esta época y podría aprovecharse de su creadora.

Hibari ni siquiera escuchó el resto de la historia antes de lanzarse a Kokuyo Land, ahora sí que sí debía encontrarla, tenía que alejarla del cabeza de piña y mantenerla segura, protegerla de ese adicto a los dulces.

Pero solo consiguió alejarse tres o cuatro cuadras más allá antes de que la polémica castaña lo detuviera.

—¡Hahi!—ese característico hipo consiguió llamar la atención de todos.

Haru estaba de pie, detrás de ellos, con la mirada confusa, sosteniendo una caja color rosa, por la forma era deducible que se trataba de un pastel.

—Que alivio—suspiró Tsuna.

—Mujer estúpida ¡no vuelvas a asustar así al Décimo!—gritó Gokudera, sonrojandose un poco, en el fondo él también estaba preocupado.

—Herbívora—la llamó Hibari—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haru fue a una pastelería nueva, realmente venden tortas muy dulces ~desu, y compró una para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hibari-san—respondió.

El prefecto quería castigar su desobediencia, pero lo dejó pasar. Se sintió superior al saber que ella no había ido a visitar a Mukuro, sino que estaba concentrada buscando algo para él. Cierto, hoy era su cumpleaños, él nunca lo celebraba, pero no era de extrañar que Haru quisiera preparar algo.

Tal vez fue el reciente susto lo que ablandó ligeramente el corazón del presidente del comité disciplinario, provocando que aceptara la iniciativa de la castaña.

—Vamos a casa—ordenó.

—¡Hahi! ¿No vamos a compartir con todos?—preguntó Haru.

—No me gustan las multitudes—respondió cortante.

Ella lo pensó un minuto.—Está bien, Haru acepta no compartir con todos solo porque hoy es su cumpleaños ~desu. Gomen, minna-san.

—Esta bien Haru. Solo cuidate, ¿si?—pidió Tsuna. Haru asintió enérgicamente.

—Tsk—bufó Gokudera.

—Hibari—llamó Reborn, provocando que el prefecto se volteara en su dirección.

Un mensaje silencioso se trasmitió entre ambos, los otros dos guardianes también comprendieron a la perfección el problema. La única que miró confundida fue Haru.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó, aunque no recibió respuesta.

Una vez que el mensaje fue entregado, las miradas de los cuatro se separaron en distintas direcciones, como si estuvieran evitando volver a leer lo que decían los ojos de los demás.

El prefecto continuó su camino, Haru lo siguió en cuanto se percató que se iba sin ella.

—¡Hasta pronto! Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san, Reborn-san—dijo haciendo una inclinación rápida.

Ya había anochecido, las estrellas se encontraban decorando ese negro manto que se extendía por sobre Namichuu, luciendo un hermoso broche en forma de luna. Los faroles iluminaban la acera, el viento galopaba lento y frío a la vez, aunque no lo suficiente como para congelar a una persona, pero sí como para causar un ligero estremecimiento en Haru.

Hibari lo notó, hoy ella actuaba extraño, por primera vez no iba al frente canturreando con Hibird o llenandolo de preguntas.

La castaña sintió como una cazadora negra se deslizaba sobre sus hombros, esa chaqueta que imponía respeto y autoridad donde sea.

—¡Hahi!—hipó a modo de pregunta.

Miró al prefecto, quien ahora caminaba de espaldas a ella, sin nada más que la delgada tela de su camisa blanca para protegerlo del frío.

—Si la manchas te morderé hasta la muerte—amenazó.

Haru asintió y se apresuró en seguirle el paso al dueño del abrigo.

Sintió una sensación de halago y confusión al sentir como el aroma del prefecto embriagaba sus sentidos, esa chaqueta olía a él. Deseó poder acurrucarse más dentro de ella, y que la tela se convirtiera en su dueño, para que así fueran los fuertes brazos del prefecto quienes la protegieran del frío en vez de una mezcla de algodón y poliéster procesados.

Se rió mentalmente de sí misma cuando notó que la banda en su brazo la hacía sentir instantáneamente más poderosa. Entonces sintió las tonfas rozar suavemente su columna vertebral. Asique ahí era donde el demonio de Namichuu guardaba tan peligrosas armas.

La sangre corrió a sus mejillas. Su rostro, frío por el constante contacto con el viento, comenzó a calentarse a medida que adoptaba el color carmín del sonrojo.

Hibari le acababa de otorgar una de las cosas más preciadas para él, confiaba tanto en ella que no sintió temor de otorgarle la custodia de sus preciadas tonfas.

Llegaron a casa. Ella corrió a preparar las cosas para la pequeña fiesta donde solo dos personas estaban invitadas, no sin antes quitarse el abrigo para no ensuciarlo.

A pesar de los reclamos de él, ella le cantó el cumpleaños feliz y lo obligó a apagar las velas que habían sobre el pastel.

—Herbívora, tú no tienes dere...

—Haru desea que Hibari-san lo haga—le interrumpió la castaña, provocando que el cuerpo del azabache cediera a sus caprichos.

—Estrellas—escupió el prefecto, sabiendo quienes eran las culpables de que Haru consiguiera todo lo que ella quisiera.

La pequeña consentida sirvió dos trozos de pastel de chocolate, -el favorito de ella- y esperó a que el prefecto lo probara, ansiosa por saber su opinión.

—Es dulce—observó Hibari.

—Es el favorito de Haru. Los más dulces son los más deliciosos.

La joven apenas alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando un beso la cayó por completo.

Su primera reacción fue la sorpresa, intentó alejarse, pero el prefecto rodeó con una mano sus caderas y con la otra sujetó su cabeza para evitar que ella se alejara. La empujó al suelo, inmovilizando su cuerpo y obligandola a quedar debajo de él.

Ese acto repentino provocó que ella abriera su boca inconscientemente para emitir un suave quejido, que quedó atrapado en su garganta, pues el prefecto aprovechó esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua a través de los finos y suaves labios de su presa.

Ella sintió un ligero toque a chocolate en los labios de Hibari. El sabor del afrodisiaco mezclandose en el beso despertó los sentidos de Haru, provocando que sus manos rodearan el cuerpo del hombre encima de ella, acortando aún más la escasa distancia entre ellos.

Sus labios se liberaron y un camino de besos la recorrió, desde su boca hasta su oreja.

—Tienes razón, esto es lo más dulce que he probado—susurró el prefecto con la voz entrecortada, evidentemente no se estaba refiriendo al pastel.

—H-Hibari-san—gimió ella, sintiendo como la sangre coloreaba sus mejillas.

Los labios del joven azabache llegaron hasta su cuello, besando y lamiendo la suave piel nieva de Haru, quien inconscientemente echó la cabeza para atrás, dando más espacio para besar, mientras unas firmes manos delineaban su cuerpo hasta llegar al primer botón de la blusa.

Desabrochó lentamente cada botón, saboreando la piel que quedaba expuesta con el avance de sus manos.

Finalmente llegó al final de la costura donde habían sido cosidos los botones, corrió los pliegues de la prenda para así poder ver el torso desnudo de la castaña. Su boca no dudó en acariciar el vientre y su lengua tampoco se resistió, aunque claro, estas caricias eran simplemente una distracción mientras desabrochaba el sujetador.

—Haru no debería—dijo refiriéndose a sí misma cuando logró manifestar una pequeña muestra de voluntad, aunque el tono de su voz delataba que: "no debía, pero sí quería".

—Uhm...—fue la respuesta del prefecto, su boca estaba demasiado ocupada en ese momento.

Finalmente se deshizo de la pequeña pieza que tanto le estorbaba, se deleitó al sentir el suave estremecimiento de la mujer debajo de él, pero lo que más placer le dio fue ver todo lo que se encontraba a su disposición.

—Haru no debe...—repitió, e intentó alejar de sí el cuerpo de Hibari, pero él ya no podía contenerse.

Tomó las manos de la joven, las cuales estaban intentando empujarlo lejos, y las pasó por encima de su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que en esa posición ella se veía mucho más indefensa a su toque lo que, a su parecer, le hacía ver más... provocativa.

Con una mano mantuvo sujetos los brazos de Haru, extendidos sobre la cabeza de ella, y con la otra delineó suavemente el contorno de sus caderas, partiendo por el borde la falda y terminando cerca del inicio de su brazo, provocando que miles de señales nerviosas se transmitieran a través de ella.

Haru se sintió cohibida ante la penetrante mirada que se posaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, ya no era ese típico gris frío y severo, ahora sus ojos la apreciaban con algo de... ¿hambre? Lo que manifestaba ese anhelo por por parte de él. Si no lo detenía ahora, iba hacerla suya.

—Haru no debe—probó una vez más antes que su voluntad se que quebrara por completo—, porque Haru ama a alguien más.


	21. Chapter 21: El novio de Haru

Hola!

kufufufu~~ siento que el capítulo quedó algo confuso, pero explica muchas dudas (que contradictorio sonó eso). Bieeen, si alguien no entiende algo, puede contactarme

* * *

—Vístete—ordenó Hibari haciéndose a un lado.

Haru sabía que acababa de herir su vanidad masculina al rechazarlo, pero al menos ahora estaba libre.

Sí. Tal vez no parecía la gran cosas: chica rechaza a chico. Esa era una noticia bastante vieja, un hecho cliché que se ha repetido un centenar de veces en la historia, un acto que miles de jóvenes han enfrentado. Pero bueno, existían dos grandes motivos por los cuales esto era extraño, partiendo por que él era Hibari Kyoya y esto a él nunca le había pasado, y no digamos que él es una persona que se la pasa flirteando. Y, además, el segundo argumento era tan simple como que a Haru le gustaba Hibari, incluso se le había declarado en San Valentín, manteniendo la esperanza de recibir un sí el próximo día de blanco, negándose rotundamente a recibir una respuesta que no fuera afirmativa.

Sin embargo, ahora ella es quien le negaba su amor, por más cursi que suene.

El himno de Namimori avisó a Hibari que tenía una llamada. Le echó un último vistazo a Haru antes de contestar.

—Ciaossu~

—Bebé—reconoció el particular saludo desde la otra línea.

—Hibari, ¿cómo está Haru?—preguntó. El joven azabache miró nuevamente el sitio donde hace un rato estaba la castaña. Ella acababa de irse a su cuarto.

—Está conmigo, asique está bien—respondió de mal humor.

—Necesitamos que la traigas a casa de Tsuna para que pida un deseo.

Hibari no se tomó la molestia de despedirse, simplemente cortó la comunicación y se dirigió al cuarto de Haru.

Hibari odiaba tener que involucrarse con esa tropa de herbívoros, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Realmente de un modo u otro siempre acaba metido en los asuntos de la mafia.

Miró al culpable de ese mal, el anillo Vongola de la nube, que por algún motivo había conservado.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Haru, ella ya no estaba ahí.

Sus ojos grises miraron inexpresivos la escena, a pesar de que sus manos acababan de convertirse en puños.

Lo haría pagar. Haría pagar a la persona que se atrevió a quitarle a Haru. Lo mordería hasta la muerte y luego molería a golpes el cadáver, hasta que el cuerpo inerte quedara totalmente irreconocible. Y disfrutaría con cada golpe.

Salió de su casa hecho una fiera, con suerte lograría caminar directo a casa de Sawada Tsunayoshi sin necesitar golpear a alguien en el camino para descargar su ira.

En casa de los Sawada, un pequeño Bovino lloraba por su madre desaparecida.

—¿Dónde está mamá?—preguntaba, colgandose de la pierna de Tsuna.

—No lo sé, Lambo—respondía Tsuna, con evidente tristeza.

Se supone que salió a hacer las compras temprano ese día, pero ya había anochecido y ella aún no daba señales de vida.

Los guardianes de tormenta y lluvia llegaron al mismo tiempo, seguidos por el sol, la niebla llegó un poco después, pero el último en llegar fue la nube.

El arcobaleno del sol miró al equipo con el que contaba, entre todos necesitaban encontrar lo más pronto posible a Nana o a Haru, aunque lo más probable es que ambas estuvieran juntas en ese momento.

En ese mismo instante, en otra parte de la ciudad, una joven castaña regresaba a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos. La puerta de la enorme mansión se abrió para dejarla entrar y ella caminó temerosa por el jardín hasta entrar en su nuevo hogar.

—Haru-chan, ya estaba preocupandome—dijo un alegre joven en el recibidor—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras Haru-chan?

—Byakuran-sama—habló una voz quebradiza—. Haru lo siente, Haru lo siente mucho.

Haru corrió hasta donde se encontraba el albino y sin pensarlo mucho, rodeo el pálido cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en su camisa blanca. Byakuran correspondió a ese fraternal acto.

—Haru-chan, me estas preocupando, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasó?—inquirió.

El de blancos cabellos empujó a la joven castaña hasta un suave sillón aterciopelado, donde continuó consolandola.

—H-ibari-san y Haru—dijo, sonrojandose ante la mención del primer nombre, y poniéndose aún más roja con solo pensar en lo que casi ocurrió—. Hibari-san y Haru casi... casi tienen...

—Ya, ya. No necesitas continuar—comprendió—. Lo importante es que te diste cuenta de que lo que ibas a hacer está mal y te detuviste.

—Haru ama a Byakuran-san ~desu—confesó ella.

El aludido sonrió con satisfacción.

Cuando se enteró que una indefensa niña tenía el poder de crear y alterar dimensiones supo inmediatamente que debía tenerla bajo su poder, pero en su primer encuentro se dio cuenta que su alma era increíblemente poderosa y no pudo dominarla.

Aunque le alegró saber que esa niña no era tan fácil de manejar o el juego resultaría demasiado fácil.

Por eso decidió probar con otra parte más vulnerable. Su corazón. Ese débil corazón que intentó escapar de la soledad de una dimensión, y que ingenuamente se lastimó a sí mismo por ocupar tanta energía vital en la creación de un mundo paralelo regido por normas que ella misma plasmó en él.

El corazón triste por los constantes rechazos y la inevitable distancia que se había formado entre el ser amado y ella, se había trasformado en el punto débil de la muchacha.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue cambiar el flujo de sus sentimientos, engañar a su ingenua mente y alterar la imagen del ser amado, creandole la falsa sensación de estar locamente enamorada. Ahora, solo faltaba que ese corazón recuperara parte de la energía usada para crear esta nueva dimensión. Una vez que eso se completara, ella estaría lista para otorgarle todo su poder a él.

Hasta entonces, debía soportarla y esperar a que la falsa sensación de estar locamente enamorada acelerara el proceso de sanación, al sentir que el ser amado correspondía a sus sentimientos.

En serio, tenía que agradecerle a Hibari Kyoya por dejarla tan vulnerable. Gracias a él, ella ahora estaba a su completa merced, solo por eso le permitió ir a visitarlo por última vez, llevando el pastel de despedida.

—¿Por qué no le pedimos a Nana-chan que nos prepare algo para comer? Personalmente, tengo muchas ganas de compartir una torta de chocolate junto a Haru-chan. Que envidia me da Hibari-kun—confesó Byakuran.

Haru se levantó, con los ojos aún llorosos, pero aún así logró obsequiarle una sonrisa al albino.

—Haru ama a Byakuran-sama, no tiene por qué sentir celos ~desu—dijo ella—. Ahora mismo Haru irá a buscar a la madre de Tsuna-san.

Cuando todo comenzó él no contempló en sus planes a la madre de Sawada Tsunayoshi, sin embargo Nana era la mujer indicada para ayudarlo a reparar el corazón de Haru, esa dulce niña que se vio privada del amor de su madre. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo importante que era esa humana carencia mezclaba con un insaciable capricho infantil por tener ese cariño perdido supo que acababa de adquirir otra importante carta a su favor.

Haru, sin embargo se sentía confundida. Ella estaba absolutamente segura de su amor hacia Byakuran, y sabía que estaba siendo correspondida. El joven albino se preocupaba, le proporcionaba un techo y cuidaba de ella, porque él también la amaba.

Debía sentirse feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero algo la inquietaba, aunque no podía explicar con exactitud qué era exactamente.

—¿Mamá?—llamó al entrar a la cocina.

La mujer de hebras castañas se volteó a ver a Haru. Gracias al control mental de Byakuran, Nana permanecía en la mansión cuidando de su hija y su supuesto novio.

Amablemente le entregó un plato lleno de mashmallows para que los dos enamorados compartieran.


	22. Chapter 22: Una amiga para Haru

Hola! Aquí llego yo con un nuevo episodio, mañana empiezan mis examenes finales, asique deseenme suerte, como me eximí de algunos tuve esta semana libre. Asique nos volvemod a ver el 14! No olviden dejar reviews

* * *

Esa noche los guardianes no pudieron encontrar ni a Nana ni a Haru, la frustración los acompañó hasta el día siguiente, cuando todos se arrastraron a la escuela.

Pero sintieron que la vida les regresaba cuando vieron a Haru atravesar la puerta del salón para tomar su lugar en la clase.

Los Vongola rápidamente se pusieron de pie y rodearon a la muchacha para llenarlas de preguntas.

—Haru no logra entender ~desu—dijo.

—¡Haru! ¿Dónde estabas anoche?—preguntó Tsuna.

—Haru... Haru...—su voz sonó pensativa—. Haru estuvo en casa ~desu.

—¡No intentes engañar al Décimo!—gritó Gokudera.

La castaña retrocedió un poco al sentir la molesta voz del italiano, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura.

—¡Gokudera-san! ¡Usted no debe gritarle a Haru ~desu!—se defendió.

—Haru...—intervino Tsuna, había algo muy importante que necesitaba saber, pero no sabía cómo preguntar.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Kyoko, quien sintió el ambiente tenso en cuanto entró.

En ese momento entró el sensei en el aula, por lo que los tres guardianes se vieron en la obligación de regresar a sus puestos.

Haru se veía completamente normal, sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, sonriendo y prestando atención a todo lo que el profesor decía, era como si nada raro estuviera pasando, era la misma Haru de siempre, su amiga, pero a la vez se sentía como si fuera alguien más, una persona extraña y ajena al grupo.

Esa clase se les hizo eterna...

—Kyoko-chan, vallamos al centro comercial después de clases—sugirió una castaña a su amiga peliroja, quien no dudó en asentir.

—Haru...—volvió a acercarse Tsuna.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsuna-san?—preguntó su amiga.

—Verás. Anoche…—el Décimo Vongola se permitió un momento de duda, aún no estaba seguro de cómo proseguir—. Ayer Hibari-san nos dijo que escapaste de su casa.

—¡Hahi!—hipó alarmada, enrojeciendo con solo recordar lo que por poco pasó—. N-No se p-preocupe Tsuna-san. H-Hibari-san y Haru son solo amigos ~desu.

El futuro jefe de la familia Vongola la miró confundido, sin entender que lo que ella quería decir.

—Me alegro que puedas llevarte tan bien con Hibari-san—intervino Kyoko, interpretando la situación a su manera.

—¡Hahi! H-Hai—respondió Haru.

Kyoko era la mejor amiga de Haru, su confidente. Conocía todos sus secretos y estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amiga. Por supuesto, la pelirroja ni se imaginaba el cambio que había sufrido el corazón de Haru.

Tsuna no tardó en darse cuenta de la situación. Kyoko no entendía nada y en serio deseaba poder seguir manteniendola al margen de todo, para protegerla. Él no había sido capaz de proteger ni Haru ni a su madre , no quería arriesgara la chica de sus sueños también. Sin embargo, necesitaba salvarlas. Si bien falló, aún estaba a tiempo de rescatar a esas dos mujeres que tanto espacio ocupaban dentro de su corazón, antes de que la situación empeorara.

—Haru—dijo con voz firme—. Necesito que me digas dónde estuviste anoche.

—Haru estuvo en casa—respondió confusa—. Luego de estar con Hibari-san, Haru regresó a casa ~desu.

El Décimo Vongola veía en los ojos de su amiga que ella no estaba mintiendo, su super intuición también le decía que ella no tenía intenciones de engañarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Haru? Él quería ayudarla, quería protegerla, quería salvarla a ella y a su madre porque sabía que algo andaba mal. Pero no podía.

—¿Almorzamos juntas, Haru-chan?—preguntó inocentemente Kyoko, levantando su caja de almuerzo.

—Por su puesto—sonrió de vuelta, sacando su propio almuerzo, lo que alarmó a todos.

—Haru, ¿quién te hizo ese obento?—inquirió Tsuna.

—La mamá de Haru~desu—respondió orgullosa.

—¿Tu madre vino a verte?—preguntó Kyoko, quien aún creía en la historia que habían inventado al inicio, que Haru era la prima de Tsuna.

Esa pregunta por un momento logró despertar a la joven castaña. ¿Su madre? Pero si ella había muerto, ¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿quién era esa amable señora en casa que decía ser su madre? ¡Ella no podía serlo!

Haru tiró la caja del almuerzo y retrocedió, como si el paquete contuviera a un terrible demonio a punto de ser liberado. Su piel comenzó a sudar. Su mente le gritaba que algo no encajaba, algo iba definitivamente mal. Necesitaba decirle a Tsuna. Debía decirle que algo estaba pasando con ella.

Sus recuerdos comenzaron a mezclarse, las memorias de lo que realmente había vivido se entrelazaban con lo que Byakuran había inventado. Su mente era incapaz de reconocer cuales eran las reales.

—Tsuna-san—gimió, intentando pensar. Ella debía decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

Sus amigos se acercaron a ella intentando calmarla porque era la única oportunidad que tenían. Esta pequeña abertura, este diminuto momento de confusión.

—Tsuna-san—Haru continuaba rebuscando en su mente, pero no sabía que decir, entonces optó por decirle la única cosa que realmente sabía que era cierta—. Haru ama a Byakuran-sama.

Los cuatro se tensaron con la mención de ese nombre, los recuerdos de lo que vivieron en el futuro regresaron de golpe. Byakuran ahora los iba a enfrentar en el presente.

—Haru-chan, tú no lo amas a él. Tu dijiste que amabas a Hibari-san—le recordó Kyoko, en un intento por devolverle la cordura a su amiga.

—¿H-Hibari-san?—repitió Tsuna, mucho más tenso que antes. No podía creer que Haru amara al temible guardián de la nube, aunque en su opinión, lo prefería por sobre Byakuran.

Ese fue el único momento que tuvo de claridad, luego de haber dicho eso, el control mental pudo más y Haru volvió a estar sometida.

—No aceptan la relación de Haru—acusó al leer las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos.

No lo soportó. Sencillamente no lo soportó.

Salió corriendo del salón de clases. Quería encerrarse en el baño y llorar. Pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando alguien la detuvo.

—Está en contra de las normas de Namichuu correr en los pasillos—acusó un temible azabache sacando sus tonfas, listo para atacar a la persona que osó romper las reglas, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

Se trataba de Haru y estaba llorando. Alguien la había hecho sufrir.

Su primer impulso fue preguntarle quién era el culpable, quería ir y hacerlo pagar. Pero los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido anoche lo detuvieron.

Haru estaba llorando, pero estaba ahí. Estaba a salvo.

Guardó sus tonfas y sin pensarselo dos veces la rodeó entre sus brazos y la apretó firmemente contra su pecho. Esa estúpida herbívora no tenía idea de lo preocupado que estaba.

"Tú amas a Hibari-san".

Las palabras de Kyoko arremetieron con fuerza en su cabeza. No lo entendía. No tenía sentido. Esa felicidad que la invadía al sentir los brazos de Hibari rodeando sus caderas, esa necesidad de corresponder el abrazo y apretarlo con fuerza. Era ilógico sentirse así.

—Haru…—suspiró el prefecto, ella estremeció ante la sensación que le daba escuchar su nombre en los labios de él.

Por su parte, aunque el demonio de Namichuu odiaba sentirse así de... ¿herbívoro? También estaba feliz de volver a tener a Haru. Además, como líder de la manada era su deber cuidar de la hembra, asique no tenía nada de malo mostrarse así por un momento.

—Haru… ¿dónde estabas?—exigió en su oído.

—En clases ~desu—la respuesta era obvia.

—¿A dónde fuiste anoche?—volvió a intentar.

—A casa.

El prefecto mantuvo una de sus manos rodeando la cintura de su compañera, y con la otra levantó su rostro, para quedar frente a frente con ella.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para irte—acusó. Aunque se quedó pensando a qué se refería con "casa".

El rostro de Haru enrojeció por la cercanía, podía sentir la respiración de Hibari rozar sus mejillas. Intentó retroceder, pero la mano que la rodeaba le impidió alejarse, mientras que la otra la obligaba a mirar esos penetrantes ojos grises.

Y como dice el dicho: salvada por la campana, en ese momento ella se vio libre por el sonido que le indicaba que debía volver a clases.

—No intentes escaparte otra vez—amenazó Hibari antes de dejarla ir.

Haru se tambaleó y caminó hasta el salón de clases, sintió que unos ojos grises la observaron todo el camino hasta que entró. Sus amigos no sabían como reaccionar al verla de vuelta, dudaban entre acercarse o esperar un poco y darle tiempo para que ella se calmara. Ante la indecisión, acabaron por quedarse en su sitio.

La castaña se sentía confundida, algo estaba ardiendo en su pecho y sentía a su mente gritarle que algo iba mal, su cabeza daba vueltas asique finalmente optó por ir a la enfermería. La única explicación posible a todos sus males era que estaba cogiendo un terrible virus.

Kyoko se ofreció a acompañarla. No quería abandonar a su amiga en un momento como este, y la único que podía ofrecerle era su compañía y apoyo incondicional.

El doctor Shamal no estaba, probablemente había salido a perseguir mujeres por ahí, asique Kyoko subió a su amiga a una de las camillas con la esperanza de que el doctor regresara pronto.

Sin embargo, la persona que esperaban no fue quien entró a los pocos segundos después.

Kyoko retrocedió asustada, mientras Haru se levantaba contenta de ver a su novio.

—¡Haru-chan! Me alegro de ver que estas bien—dijo Byakuran—. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de este detalle antes, te debes estar sintiendo muy sola. Supongo que un corazón no puede ser reparado sin amigos.

Kyoko continuó caminando en reversa hasta que chocó contra la pared, Haru notó la mirada de preocupación en los ojos miel de su amiga.

—Tranquila, Kyoko-chan. Byakuran no dañaría nunca a las amigas de Haru ~desu.

El joven albino sonrió ante tal afirmación.

En ese momento alguien más entró en la habitación.

—Vi a ese doctor pervertido salir de la escuela hace un rato, asique decidí venir a ayudar a Haru—afirmó Hana.

—Me alegro de ver que Haru-chan tiene amigas que se preocupan por ella—reconoció un joven de blancos cabellos.


	23. Chapter 23: Las preocupaciones de Haru

Ciaossu ~~

sí, ya sé que dije que no habría más hasta el 14, pero me eximí del examen de hoy y ademas es fin de semana, asique me tomé el día libre, por decirlo así. No olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

Ninguna de las chicas regresó a clases después de eso, Ryohei se preocupó al saber que su hermana había desaparecido y Hibari estuvo a punto de golpear a Tsuna por haber perdido de vista a Haru.

El doctor Shamal aseguró no haber visto a ninguna de las tres, pero omitió el detalle de haberse ausentado durante un instante.

El hogar de los Sawada se sentía repentinamente frío, lo único que tenían para comer eran la comida venenosa de Bianchi, que en realidad nadie quería probar.

—Dame-Tsuna—Reborn hizo su aparición saltando sobre la cabeza castaña. El Décimo Vongola emitió un ligero chillido de dolor.

—¡Maestro Collonelo!—gritó Ryohei, emocionado al reconocer esa pequeña cabeza rubia.

—Haru se encuentra bajo un fuerte control mental, lo primero es romperlo para que podamos rescatar a mamá y el resto—anunció Reborn.

—¡Lambo-san será un héroe!—exclamó el pequeño Bovino.

—Los arcobalenos pueden ayudarnos a romper el control mental, pero no podemos ignorar que nos estamos enfrentando a Byakuran—advirtió Reborn.

—No puedo creer que voy a trabajar gratis—gruñó Mammon—. Supongo que puedo pedir que desee una montaña de dinero después de esto.

—Me siento particularmente en las habilidades de Miura-san, puede serme útil para mi investigación—justificó Verde.

—Pero no sabemos dónde están—recordó el Décimo Vongola.

Aunque el equipo de los Vongola aún se estaba organizando, unos ojos color lila ya habían preparado su táctica ofensiva.

Acompañó a Haru hasta el balcón principal de la mansión que ella misma deseó para poder vivir junto a él. Ahora sus dudas habían desaparecido, la compañía de Byakuran aliviaba la confusión que sentía, llenandola de paz y tranquilidad. Esa calma que sentía al estar con él debía ser gracias al amor que ambos se tenían.

Ambos miraron al cielo y se alegraron de ver que este se encontraba lleno de estrellas.

—Haru desea poner obstáculos—pidió una joven castaña a las estrellas.

Inmediatamente sintió que la tierra vibró bajo sus pies, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero su amado Byakuran la sujetó fuertemente para evitar que se cayera.

Envuelta en los brazos del joven albino, la muchacha pudo ver como el jardín de la mansión comenzaba a extenderse 2... 3... calculó unos 5 kilómetros más allá, y al instante, enormes espinas comenzaron a brotar de la tierra, plantas de tremendas magnitudes y afilados tallos recubrieron el suelo, moviendo sus flores de un lado a otro, eran gigantes carnívoras, de esas que solo logró ver en las películas.

Y de la tierra también surgieron serpientes, que rápidamente alcanzaron tamaños inimaginables y se arrastraron al rededor de la mansión.

Desde las alturas, Haru vio como cercas eléctricas aparecieron de la nada, una al lado de la otra. Y gracias al error de una de las serpientes recién nacidas, descubrió que el suelo se encontraba minado.

Era una vista horrible, que la hizo temer, a pesar de encontrarse a salvo dentro de la mansión.

La tierra volvió a temblar, se aferró a la camisa de Byakuran una vez más, para evitar caer. Él la sostuvo y ambos vieron que desde el suelo nacían enormes tallos que se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, y en sus puntas se formó algo similar a la cabeza de un dragón, al principio Haru pensó que solamente tenían la forma, pero retrocedió al darse cuenta que también escupían fuego.

No pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima de preocupación. Temía por la seguridad de sus amigos, y estuvo a punto de deshacer el deseo, sin embargo Byakuran cogió su lágrima y la abrazó con fuerza para inspirarle confianza.

El peliblanco cada vez se sorprendía más, definitivamente necesitaba mantener consigo a esta chica.

Acercó sus pálidos labios a la pequeña boca de Haru y la besó.

Haru correspondió al beso que le daba su novio, con total devoción y seguridad al amor que sentía hacía él. Sin embargo no pudo evitar entrar a comparar el travieso beso de Byakuran, con el de Hibari.

Ella amaba a su novio, pero cuando estaba cerca de Hibari experimentaba cosas muy distintas que no sabía explicar. Los besos del prefecto, aquella vez, estaban cargados de una pasión abrumadora, pero su tacto era suave y protector, logrando hacerla sentir segura y despertando... algo extraño dentro de ella.

Por su parte, Byakuran siempre parecía estar haciendo una travesura cuando la besaba, y ese sabor dulce en sus labios, producido por su adicción al azúcar, siempre producía un efecto relajante en ella.

Finalmente la necesidad de respirar consiguió que ambas bocas se separaran.

Haru posó su mirada en los profundos ojos de Byakuran, sinceramente no sabía como interpretar su mirada, que al principio la perturbó y luego la avergonzó, provocando que bajara la vista. Entonces unos ojos grises llegaron a su mente, ¿por qué su corazón se había acelerado tanto esa vez?

—Haru-chan—la voz de Kyoko interrumpió el momento—. Yo desearía poder ayudarte.

Haru se volteó a ver a las tres mujeres frente a ella, y agradeció todo el apoyo que le brindaban.

—No puedo permitir que un grupo de niños interfieran en una relación. Aún son demasiado inmaduros como para entender—suspiró Hana.

—Una madre siempre desea lo mejor para su hija—sonrió Nana.

Haru también sonrió, tal vez si ellas se encargaban de detener a los Vongola y les hicieran entrar en razón, pues entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, sus amigos no tendrían que enfrentarse a las terribles trampas.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Haru-chan—intervino Byakuran, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. Los Vongola vienen con intenciones de pelear, ellos son fuertes, no podemos arriesgarlas.

—Pero... ¡Haru, tú puedes cambiar eso!—gritó Kyoko, sumida bajo el poder mental de Byakuran.

—Es cierto—suspiró Haru, un poco cansada—. Haru desea... Haru desea que ustedes sean poderosas ~desu.

Cuando la niña consentida de las estrellas terminó de pedir su deseo, se desplomó en los brazos de su amado, incapaz de mantenerse consciente debido a la gran cantidad de poder que había usado.

"Aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte" pensó Byakuran, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos como si ella fuera una princesa.

Miró a sus otras tres rehenes y pidió permiso para retirarse, cargando a Haru hasta su cuarto.

Con delicadeza recostó el cuerpo de la castaña en la suave cama de la habitación, apreció un poco el cansado rostro de la adolescente ingenua y corrió unas cuantas hebras que tenía en su frente, para depositar un beso en ese lugar.

En serio le estaba cogiendo cariño a la joven, era el mejor juguete que había tenido en años, y a la vez, era el caramelo más sabroso que había probado.

—Haru-chan, me estas haciendo muy feliz—pensó en voz alta.

En ese momento, Nana entró con un plato repleto de mashmallows que Byakuran aceptó con gusto.

Le dirigió otra mirada a la apacible Haru, su rostro se veía tranquilo, pero a la vez cansado. Había ocupado demasiada energía, probablemente recuperarse iba a tomar más tiempo ahora, debido a la gran cantidad de poder que iba a necesitar usar para cumplir el deseo de Byakuran, sin embargo, si se deshacía de los Vongola, el tiempo pasaría a segundo plano ya que ellos representan la peor amenaza.

Haru permaneció dormida durante tres días, Byakuran permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto, una actitud que ni él mismo se explicaba, simplemente necesitaba visitarla constantemente, saber que ella estaba ahí. Aunque a simple vista esa inquietud no era muy notoria, en el fondo, verla se había transformado casi en una necesidad.

Kyoko también la visitaba, le contaba a su inconsciente amiga que su deseo se había cumplido, que Nana, Hana y ella eran mucho más fuertes y capaces de protegerla.

La pelirroja no lo sabía, pero esa información que le daba comenzó a preocupar al subconsciente de la joven dormida. Sus sueños se transformaron en pesadillas, su mente le mostraba imagenes de sus amigos heridos o muertos a causa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por lo que ni ella supo el alivio que representó el despertar sin recordar nada de lo que había soñado, su mente solo recordaba un pozo oscuro y sin fondo. Pero las imágenes habían quedado grabadas en su inconsciencia y la mantuvieron preocupada todo el día.

Nana preparó un abundante almuerzo para suplir los tres días en los que su hija no comió, pero ella no quiso comer mucho, tan solo sació un poco el antojo de saborear la deliciosa comida de su madre y probó un poco más por que sabía que lo necesitaba después de haber dormido tanto.

—¿Te sientes bien, Haru-chan?—preguntó Byakuran, recibiendo una baja afirmación por parte de la castaña.

Subió a su cuarto con el pretexto de que aún se sentía cansada, el albino se dio cuenta que el control mental se estaba debilitando, por lo que la siguió al rato después para reforzar el hechizo que había lanzado sobre ella.

Sin embargo, la joven castaña alcanzó a pedir un último deseo en la intimidad de su cuarto antes de volver a caer sometida.

—Haru-chan, mira quién vino a visitarte—le sonrió, trayendo a una pequeña niña de rasgos chinos—. Es tu pequeña onee-san.

Haru saltó de la emoción al ver que la pequeña I-pin había aceptado su relación. Byakuran también se sintió conforme al ver como la presencia de esa niña consiguió renovar la magia de la castaña, al menos un poco. Realmente había resultado fácil secuestrar a la pequeña china hace dos días, cuando la encontró corriendo detrás de un niño con disfraz de vaca.

Ahora Haru tenía una madre, una hermana, amigas y un novio, probablemente eso era todo lo que necesitaba para reparar su corazón y aumentar sus poderes. Dentro de poco estaría lista.


	24. Chapter 24: Los caminos que tomaron

Hola! mañana tengo el día libre asique alcancé a escribir otro capítulo! Tan solo me quedan dos examenes! T.T ya casi termino! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me animan a seguir escribiendo

* * *

Capítulo 24: Los caminos que tomaron

—Deseo que nada malo le ocurra a Hibari-san, ni al resto—pidió una joven castaña antes de volver a caer dentro del control mental.

Lo mejor de estar sometida era olvidar todas las confusiones que constantemente la martirizaban, esos momentos eran los únicos en los cuales ella sentía su claridad mental a flor de piel, volviendo a estar segura de sí misma y convencida de sus ideales. Por supuesto que no sabía que todo lo que ella pensaba no eran más que alteraciones mentales por parte de Byakuran.

Hace mucho que había olvidado la cuenta de los días, pero su instinto le decía que tan solo habían pasad noches desde la última vez que pidió un deseo. Realmente no le importaba, ella se sentía más que feliz por estar junto al joven albino, pero su felicidad era frágil, efímera e irreal.

Los Vongola llegaron, no pudo deducir con exactitud qué día era, pero desde un gran ventanal pudo ver las llamas de la última voluntad en una agotadora guerra contra las miles de trampas que ella había colocado.

La sonrisa de Byakuran la tranquilizó, el control mental era cada día más fuerte y dentro de poco Haru tendría la suficiente fuerza como para cumplir el deseo de su novio. Tal vez dentro de un par de días, la ilusoria felicidad la estaba ayudando a sanar todas sus heridas.

Byakuran sabía que ahora más que nunca debía mantener el control sobre ella, su pequeño tesoro, por que si llegaba a despertar lo más probable era que su mente no soportara enterarse de la verdad, de todo lo malo que ha hecho, de todo el daño que ha provocado, especialmente si algo le pasaba a uno de los Vongola.

—¡Nosotras cuidaremos del corazón de Haru!—prometió Kyoko, hablando por ella misma y por el resto de las mujeres.

Cierto, ellas también se verían afectadas psicológicamente si llegaban a despertar, pero eso a Byakuran lo tenía sin cuidado. Ellas tenían mentes débiles y fáciles de manejar, por lo que era difícil que se salieran de su control. Además, ese grupo de mujeres solamente eran juguetes desechables encargados de embellecer a la muñeca principal. Cuatro caramelos jamás podrían competir contra un pastel de chocolate. El albino solo necesitaba de Haru.

La consentida de las estrellas caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión, ajena a todo el dolor de los Vongola, hasta llegar a la habitación de Byakuran.

—Haru-chan, ya estaba preguntándome dónde estabas—sonrió el albino.

Él siempre le sonreía, siempre se veía feliz a su lado. Llenando de alegría a la joven.

No muy lejos de ahí, su otro enamorado luchaba contra todas las adversidades, en compañía de los Vongola. Cada segundo en ese mutante jardín provocaba que su ira aumentase. Quería sacar a Haru de esa endemoniada mansión, ella le pertenecía, aunque sonara muy herbívoro, él la amaba y la quería de regreso.

Las ordenes del Décimo Vongola habían sido bastante claras, la primera prioridad era encontrar a las rehenes antes de enfrentarse a Byakuran, lo mejor era liberarlas del control mental para que este no pudiera aprovecharse del poder que tenía sobre ellas. Pero, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los guardianes se sentía capaz de contenerse cuando estuviera por fin frente al dueño de unos blanquecinos ojos lila.

El ataque comenzó al amanecer, pero llegaron a la puerta cuando la luna comenzó a asomarse en el cielo oscurecido. Todos estaban agotados, pero ninguno tenía heridas fatales, daba la impresión de que alguien más los había estado cuidando y protegiendo, una fuerza sobrenatural que les indicó el camino que debían seguir para no perderse dentro del laberinto de espinas.

Nadie dijo nada, aunque todos lo sospecharon. Haru los estaba esperando, esta era la señal que les había enviado, quería ser rescatada y por eso los ayudó en el trayecto. Claro, ninguno consideró dentro de sus teorías que ella fue quien creó todo ese jardín perverso en primer lugar.

Los primeros eran los guardianes Vongola y Dino, seguidos por los arcobalenos y el escuadrón Varia. Los últimos llegaron especialmente interesados en la idea de acabar con Byakuran de una buena vez.

La puerta se abrió con facilidad, el primer piso parecía un calabozo medieval a simple vista, tal vez toda esta ambientación era demasiado ostentosa para Byakuran, pero Haru era una chica fantasiosa e inocente, una niña en muchos aspectos, por lo que todo este elaborado detalle le quedaba muy bien a ella.

—Todo está lleno de pasadizos—observó Tsuna, estaba demás añadir que la poca iluminación no ayudaba mucho.

—Tsuna—habló Reborn—. Los arcobalenos esperaremos aquí para liberar a las chicas.

El Décimo Vongola asintió, ya habían hablado del tema en variadas ocaciones, necesitaban el poder de los arcobalenos concentrado en un punto. La principal prioridad eran las chicas, liberarlas del control mental era lo más importante por el momento.

Los Varia se fueron por uno de los pasajes, los Vongola y Dino tomaron el otro. La idea de que esa conocida familia de asesinos accediera a ayudar no dejaba de asombrar a Tsuna. Sin embargo, sabía que Xanxus estaba harto de Byakuran y deseaba acabar con él, y aunque el líder Varia era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que ese adicto a los dulces se aprovechara de esas mujeres, a pesar de ser débiles, ellas pertenecían a los Vongola, a la familia más poderosa de la mafia, por lo que aprovecharse de ellas era un insulto directo a la familia.

—Acabaré con esa escoria—escupió Xanxus.

El resto del equipo de rescate se fue por el otro pasaje, caminaban lento, prestando atención al sepulcral silencio del lugar y a las oscuras paredes, alertas a todo.

—Lambo-san tiene miedo—tembló el más pequeño del grupo, quien iba en brazos del guardián del sol.

Tsuna odiaba que Lambo participara en esto, pero Reborn insistía porque él era un guardián y debía cumplir su deber.

Se escuchó algo similar a unos pasos, todos se tensaron al instante y se prepararon para recibir lo que fuera que viniera.

Todos menos Lambo, quien saltó fuera de los brazos de Ryhoei y corrió a través de los oscuros pasajes, seguido por el guardián del sol.

Los Vongola observaron como los dos guardianes se alejaban, Tsuna quiso seguirlos, pero no podía salirse del camino.

—No se preocupe Décimo, como su mano derecha me encargaré de traerlos de vuelta—ofreció Gokudera, lanzandose a la persecución antes de que Ryhei y Lambo se perdieran de vista.

Solo quedaban Tsuna, Yamamoto, Dino -con Romario-, Hibari y Chrome. Una considerable baja, aunque todos eran muy fuertes.

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo, no se les cruzó nadie extraño en el camino, pero ya sabían que alguien andaba por ahí. Observándolos atentamente, aunque ellos no pudieran verla a ella.

Llegaron al final del corredor, Tsuna se dejó guiar por su súper intuición a través del laberíntico lugar, sin embargo no supo cuál de las dos puertas tomar cuando se toparon con una pared con dos entradas. Ambas puertas eran de un blanco inmaculado que resaltaba sobre la oscura muralla de piedra.

—Probablemente las dos nos lleven al mismo sitio—opinó Yamamoto.

—Sí, pero será por caminos distintos—meditó Tsuna, realmente esa llama sobre su cabeza lo ayudaba a pensar—. Tu y Chrome vallan por la izquierda, con Hibari-san y Dino-san tomaremos la derecha y nos reuniremos en el cruce de los caminos.

El plan inicial era no separarse, pero tres de los guardianes ya habían roto esa norma y existía la posibilidad de que tras una de las puertas estuviera una de las rehenes. No podían dejar ningún sitio sin revisar.

—No me des órdenes, herbívoro—gruñó Hibari, pero obedeció.

—Ma ~ Ma ~ Kyoya—lo tranquilizó su tutor.

—No te preocupes, cuidaré de Chrome—dijo Yamamoto a Tsuna, por alguna extraña coincidencia, Byakuran solo había secuestrado a las mujeres por lo que la guardiana de la niebla no estaba del todo segura.

Tsuna asintió antes de atravesar la puerta que le correspondía.

Los tres se encontraron con un recibidor tan blanco que hacía doler la vista. Paredes blancas, muebles blancos, piso blanco, sillones blancos… al parecer Byakuran no solo era una adicto a los caramelos, sino que le tenía afecto al tono de sus decoloradas hebras.

Totalmente opuesto, Chrome y Yamamoto entraron en un cuarto oscuro y lúgubre, donde una joven morena los esperaba cómodamente sentada en una silla de madera en el centro de la habitación.

—¡Mira Chrome! ¡Es Kuroka...!—Yamamoto se detuvo en medio de la oración al notar algo extraño en la amiga de Kyoko.

Esa mostró una sádica sonrisa al notar que el guardián de la lluvia ya había notado su pequeño secreto.

La puerta desapareció, no podían escapar. Toda la habitación estaba conformada por duras piedras y la iluminación provenía de las velas. Un cuarto de tortura, sin duda.

—Ustedes niños, no saben lo que es el amor verdadero—acusó Hana.

En ese momento espinas surgieron de las paredes que lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse, los dos guardianes Vongola avanzaron para evitar ser atravesados. Pero Hana los esperaba frente a ellos.

Sus uñas crecieron hasta igualar el tamaño de las enormes estacas en la pared, mientras una risa desquiciada salía de su garganta.

—Los voy a despellejar—dijo, como si se tratara de un buen chiste.

Yamamoto no lo dudó ni un segundo, aunque temía por Hana, sabía que si la dejaba inconsciente podría llevársela a los arcobalenos, aunque el tiempo estaba en su contra ya que las paredes se acercaban cada vez más.

Hana respondió a los golpes de la espada con sus uñas. Sus bien cuidadas y fuertes uñas, que ahora eran más envidiables que nunca, capaces de resistir el filo de la espada de Takeshi.

Chrome miraba la situación insegura de como proseguir. Su lógica le decía que si el guardián de la lluvia estaba entreteniendo al enemigo, su tarea por tanto era descubrir cómo detener las paredes, o al menos encontrar alguna ruta de escape. Pero no había nada que le fuera de utilidad.

Yamamoto comenzó a sumirse cada vez en la batalla, intentando encontrar algún punto débil en su oponente, pero era imposible que alguien cuyas emociones fueron borradas, mostrara una abertura.


	25. Chapter 25: Todos contra Todos

Ciaossu! Hoy celebro que al fin salí de vacaciones! :D por fin tendré algo de tiempo libre t.t aunque aun necesito saber los resultados de mis examenes, sin embargo ya no tengo que ir a clases asique estoy pseudo-oficialmente libre!

Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia! No olviden dejar reviews para animarme a escribir ahora que por fin tengo tiempo! :DD *estalla de la felicidad*

* * *

Lambo corrió por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de una salida. Su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada, alucinando con la idea de salir de ese sitio.

Detrás de él, Ryhoei corría con todas sus fuerzas para atraparlo, era difícil de creer lo rápido que era ese pequeñín. De tantas vueltas que dieron, ya ninguno recordaba qué camino era el correcto.

Llegaron hasta una puerta blanca, Lambo no dudó en abrirla pensando que se trataba de la salida, pero llegó a un lugar muy distinto: la cocina.

Por un momento, el pequeño Bovino olvidó sus miedos al ver la cantidad de dulces acumulados en ese diminuto cuarto. Ryohei también se sorprendió de la extrema cantidad. Al menos había conseguido que Lambo se quedara quieto, y con la boca llena de dulce.

—¿Te gusta, Lambo-san?—preguntó una amable voz.

—¡Mamá!—gritó el infante, saltando a los brazos de Nana.

—Señora Sawada—interrumpió el guardián del sol—. ¡Debemos salir de aquí AL EXTREMO!

—¿Ahora? Que mal... preparé todos estos pasteles para cuando Lambo-san llegara. No voy a poder llevarlos y se van a perder—reconoció pensativa.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Lambo-san se comerá toooodo, y entonces podremos irnos—aseguró el guardián del rayo, saltando de vuelta a a la mesa de pasteles.

Ryohei observó en silencio por un momento, el pequeño devoraba cada dulce, sin embargo eran demasiados y no había mucho tiempo.

—¡Yo también ayudaré AL EXTREMO!—gritó abalanzándose sobre los postres.

Sí, los dos guardianes eran un par de inocentes niños, por eso Gokudera tenía que ir a buscarlos. Lamentablemente los perdió de vista hace un buen rato atrás.

I-pin le vio caminar con expresión confundida, pero siguió de largo pues el italiano no era su objetivo.

—I-pin—llamó Fon cuando reconoció los inconfundibles pasos de su alumna.

Los arcobalenos se voltearon en dirección a la recién llegada, pero no alcanzaron a hacer ningún movimiento más. I-pin no les dio la posibilidad, pues en ese instante activó la bomba pinzu -a voluntad, ya que gracias a los deseos de Haru consiguió dominar mejor esa técnica-. Y dejó sepultados los pequeños cuerpos de los siete.

En otro lado de la mansión, Tsuna, Dino y Hibari permanecían ignorantes a todo lo que estaba pasando fuera de ese cuarto de blanco inmaculado.

No tenían mucho tiempo para examinar la escena, debían continuar, pero no veían por ningún lado la puerta de salida.

Ante esa inquietud llegó Xanxus, de un solo disparó rompió una de las paredes dejando a la vista un pasillo tan blanco como la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Cuatro pares de ojos miraron con sorpresa al líder de los Varia, curiosamente solo. El primero en darse cuenta del por qué fue Tsuna. Los ojos del hijo adoptivo del noveno… Xanxus estaba bajo un control mental.

—Ustedes sigan—ordenó Dino sacando su látigo—. Lo entretendré un rato.

Los dos guardianes obedecieron y se adentraron por el pasillo que Xanxus acababa de mostrarles. Hasta que llegaron a una sala de estar que parecía haber sido hecha de mármol blanco. A la derecha había una escalera ancha de frágiles escalones que se partían ligeramente con cada paso que daban.

En algún pasillo no muy lejos de ahí, el resto de los Varia se debatía en un duelo, gracias a un deseo de Haru el escuadrón de asesinos se encontraba confundido, con su mente totalmente sumida en un trance que los obligaba a atacarse mutuamente.

Pero por ahora continuaremos narrando lo que pasaba con Hibari y Tsuna.

Todo estaba envuelto en un silencio sepulcral.

Llegaron arriba y lo único que pudieron ver frente a ellos fue un corto pasillo y al final de este, una puerta de un delicado tono rosa pálido.

Abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con una habitación luminosa y colorida, muy distinta al frío ambiente de la mansión.

Era un cuarto amplio, lleno de peluches y adornos que avivaban el lugar, paredes rosas y un enorme balcón. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la cama, a simple vista se veía muy cómoda y suave, además de ser grande y lujosa. Sobre ese colchón descansaba la figura de una agotada castaña y en una silla a su lado, la acompañaba una tierna pelirroja.

—Shh...—dijo Kyoko, acariciando la fina mano de su amiga que sobresalía entre las mantas—. Está cansada.

La postura de Tsuna se relajó al ver a la idol de su escuela junto a Haru, un alivio lo recorrió al saber que ambas estaban a salvo.

Hibari por su parte contempló el rostro de Haru que corroboró con lo que Kyoko acababa de decir, realmente se veía muy cansada, y a la vez más frágil y delicada que nunca. La ira lo recorrió al ver esos bellos rasgos demacrados por el cansancio.

Sin pensárselo dos veces el prefecto caminó hasta la cama, dispuesto a tomar a la persona que en ella descansaba y llevársela lo más pronto posible, pero Kyoko al notar sus intenciones se levantó para interponerse.

—Lo siento Hibari-san. Usted no puede acercarse a Haru—informó la pelirroja.

Hibari la empujó fuera de su camino y continuó avanzando, pero la chica insistió, agarrándolo de su chaqueta.

—Haru-chan necesita descansar—repitió.

—Kyoko-chan—intervino Tsuna—. Tranquila, Hibari-san no le hará daño a Haru. Debemos irnos.

—No—respondió Kyoko a secas, si Tsuna no hubiera estado en su modo hiper, probablemente habría temblado, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba un tono tan hostil por parte de ella.

La mirada que recibió por parte de esos ojos usualmente dulces confirmó sus sospechas. El control mental.

—Kyoko-chan—suspiró Tsuna dándose cuenta que no iba a poder llevarsela por las buenas.

La aludida permanecía de pie, enfrentando firmemente al Décimo Vongola con total decisión y sin una pizca de miedo. Ella protegería a su amiga, eso era todo lo que se atravesaba por su mente, la única idea fija, no podía pensar en nada más.

El capo Vongola retiró con fuerza la mano de Kyoko, obligándola a soltar la chaqueta de Hibari, sin embargo tuvo la delicadeza suficiente como para no lastimarla. La pelirroja se horrorizó al ver que el azabache se acercaba a su amiga y Tsuna no soltaba su mano.

—¡No!—gritó la idol cuando vio que el prefecto se paraba al lado de Haru.

Hibari apartó con cuidado las mantas que cubrían a la castaña. Miró con detención su pequeño y cansado rostro, lo único que evitaba que saliera en busca de Byakuran era su necesidad de ponerla a salvo. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo al estilo nupcial, y se relajó un poco al sentir ese peso entre sus brazos, la tranquilidad de saber que Haru estaba junto a él de nuevo.

—¡No! ¡Suéltala!—chilló Kyoko, intentando zafarse de Tsuna, sin éxito.

—Eres muy ruidosa—la acusó el prefecto con una mirada amenazante.

Haru se acunó entre sus brazos, moviéndose un poco para quedar más apegada al firme pecho del guardián de la nube, como si buscara protección entre sus brazos, Hibari respondió apretándola con más fuerza intentando calmar las inquietudes que surgían en Haru mientras dormía.

Tsuna en cambio, no estaba disfrutando mucho su reencuentro con Kyoko. No quería dañarla, pero ella estaba haciendo lo imposible por librarse de su agarre. Su corazón sufría al verla tan desesperada y no poder hacer nada al respecto, solo esperar que los arcobalenos pudieran ayudarla.


	26. Chapter 26: Problemas de Pareja

Ciaossu ~~

Hoy les traigo una pseudo buena pseudo mala noticia, acabo de escribir el final de la historia, ahora solo me queda cortar los capítulos y comenzar a subirlos, asique esto está llegando a su fin D: dentro de 5 capítulos más :C

Muchas gracias a todas por leer! No se olviden de dejar reviews!

* * *

Pero Kyoko hizo algo inesperado. Golpeó a su captor con una fuerza que nadie esperaba por parte de ella y se abalanzó sobre Hibari, quien la esquivó un poco frustrado por no poder responder peleando. Escuchó un suave suspiro proveniente de Haru, si la mujer en sus brazos despertaba por culpa de esa herbívora, ella lo pagaría.

Tsuna rápidamente cogió a Kyoko de nuevo, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que si no calmaba a la chica de sus sueños no iba a poder salir de aquí.

La pelirroja también se percató de que el Décimo Vongola no se la iba a poner fácil, asique optó por lo único que tenía a su alcance.

Los peluches agrupados en las paredes comenzaron a hincharse y a aumentar su tamaño por la orden de su ama, hasta llegar a un punto en el cual la tela ya no soportó la presión y comenzaron a estallar. La felpa voló en pequeñas motas que explotaban al estrellarse contra las paredes o el suelo.

Tsuna y Hibari se movieron para evitar que esos pequeños puntos blancos los tocaran. El guardián del cielo Vongola sabía que derrotar a Kyoko iba a ser fácil si tan solo usaba el x burner, pero no podía atacarla. Necesitaba atraparla y llevársela, por las buenas o por las malas. Aunque su corazón sufriera por tener que enfrentarse a ella.

—Protege a Haru—pidió.

—No me des ordenes—demandó Hibari, quien ya estaba en eso.

Al menos, Tsuna contaba con el temido prefecto de su escuela, con él Haru iba a estar segura, lo cual restaba una preocupación a la lista.

Las explosiones destrozaron por completo la habitación de Haru, quien aún permanecía profundamente dormida. Había entrado en un trance para poder incrementar su fuerza, lo que la mantenía en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Kyoko-chan—la llamó Tsuna.

En ese momento, la idol de su escuela lucía desesperada y algo desquiciada, tan distinta a la Kyoko dulce y amable de la cual estaba enamorado. Lo peor de todo era saber que se trataban de la misma persona, solo que en este momento ella se encontraba bajo un control mental que le provocaba dolor.

Por su puesto, esa ferviente actitud de no querer abandonar a Haru era la prueba máxima. Kyoko jamás abandonaría a una amiga, pero en este momento su lealtad estaba mal dirigida.

—Kyoko-chan—el Décimo Vongola se acercó a la aludida, apagó su llama de la última voluntad e intentó hacerla entrar en razón—. Nosotros queremos ayudarte a ti y a Haru, somos sus amigos. Ven con nosotros. No queremos hacerles daño.

La pelirroja retrocedió asustada, las palabras de Tsuna no lograban quitar el control mental.

Hibari miraba la escena desde una distancia razonable, mientras sostenía a Haru. Sentir la calidez de ese femenino cuerpo entre sus brazos lo aliviaba y también le hacía sentir fuerte, pues dentro de poco él sería el vencedor. Ya había recuperado a la castaña en forma física y cuando quitaran el hechizo de Byakuran, recuperaría su corazón también.

Entonces sería libre de ir y morder hasta la muerte a ese estúpido adicto a los dulces, por perturbar la paz en Namimori y robar a Haru

La joven dormida lentamente se bajó del tren de los sueños y regresó a la realidad. Su cama se sentía algo extraña, se giró un poco y sintió que las sábanas la aprisionaban más contra el colchón. Las mantas tenían un extraño olor masculino, distinto al de Byakuran, pero no le desagradó el aroma asique se arropó aún más.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y no pudo contener uno de sus característicos hipidos cuando se dio cuenta que su colchón era el pecho de Hibari, las mantas eran sus brazos y el perfume en sus sábanas era en realidad la colonia del prefecto, quien la miraba con suficiencia mientras aprisionaba su cuerpo.

—H-Hibari-san—tartamudeó, sintió que la sangre corría hacía sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleró.

—Miura-san—el azabache también la llamó por su apellido, consiguiendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran aún más.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre tenía esta extraña sensación cuando se encontraba con él? Era un sentimiento que la avergonzaba, pero la hacía sentir feliz a la vez. Era tan confuso.

—¡Haru-chan!—exclamó Kyoko al ver que su amiga se había despertado.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que su cuarto había desaparecido por completo, estaba totalmente destrozado. Pero lo peor era la cara horrorizada que tenía Kyoko en ese momento. Tsuna la estaba intimidando.

Se removió entre los brazos del prefecto, intentando liberarse para poder socorrer a la pelirroja, pero sus intentos eran en vano.

Tsuna comió una de las píldoras de la última voluntad. No sabía que clase de poderes tenía Haru, pero era de noche y no podía tomarse a la ligera su habilidad con los deseos. Tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba Byakuran. Asique el panorama no era muy alentador.

—Hay que llevarlas con los arcobalenos—anunció Tsuna.

Hibari no respondió, sino que apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de la castaña para evitar que ella escapara, aunque con la precaución de no herirla.

Tsuna también cogió a Kyoko, quien comenzó a luchar al instante, pero el Décimo Vongola logró reducir su ataque, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte... aún.


	27. Chapter 27: Guerra de besos

Ciaossu ~~

jaja este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, supongo que el nombre dice bastante kufuufufu ~~ no olviden dejar sus reviews! Muchas gracias a todas por animarme a seguir n.n

Disclamer: como ya saben, los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama

* * *

—Tsuna-san deje a Kyoko en paz ~desu—pidió Haru al ver como su amiga era inmovilizada. El aludido sintió como la culpa lo recorría.

La pelirroja le estaba dando más trabajo a Tsuna del que Haru a Hibari, la segunda ya había dejado de luchar, mientras que la primera aún se batía a duelo.

—Hibari-san—susurró la castaña captando la atención de su captor—. Haru desea que la deje ir~desu.

El cuerpo del prefecto se congeló. Esa era la táctica más cruel que pudo haber usado la consentida de las estrellas. Luchó contra sí mismo intentando no sucumbir, pero finalmente dejó libre a Haru.

La joven una vez que se vio libre caminó hasta donde se batían en duelo Kyoko y Tsuna.

—Kyoko-chan—dijo acercándose a la pelirroja—. Haru desea que tú seas aún más fuerte ~desu.

En cuanto la joven dejó de hablar, una llama roja apareció en la cabeza de la tierna Kyoko. Tsuna se tensó un poco al ver que ahora ella también tenía una llama de la última voluntad.

—Herbívora—gruñó Hibari, tomando a la castaña y arrastrandola fuera. Ahora sí que sí se la iba a llevar con los arcobalenos e iba a acabar con todo esto.

La tomó como si fuera un saco de papas e ignoró todas las quejas de su presa. Ella debía agradecer que aún no la golpeaba con sus tonfas, ni pensaba hacerlo, pero si se tratara de alguien más él no dudaría en usar la táctica de morder hasta la muerte.

Caminó por los destrozados escalones, los gritos de la herbívora en su oreja estaban colmando su paciencia.

—¡Hibari-san es un abusivo! ¡Un secuestrador! ¡Socorro! ¡Hibari-san está secuestrando a Haru! ¡Desu!—chillaba.

No sabía exactamente qué le había dado Byakuran para que ella actuara así, pero lo que fuera, era demasiado efectivo. Tanto, que de pronto la idea de dejarla inconsciente para poder llevársela sonaba muy atractiva.

Sin pensárselo dos veces empujó a la castaña contra uno de los sillones blancos de la sala, obligándola a sentarse en el cojín, mientras él apoyaba sus manos a ambos lados y se colocaba de tal forma que se le hiciera imposible escapar.

Vio que las mejillas de su herbívora se teñían de un atractivo carmín que le anunciaba que aún estaban ahí esos sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, su Haru continuaba intacta en algún lugar, atrapada en el hechizo del albino.

No tenía la paciencia como para ir en busca de los arcobalenos, esto lo resolvería él aquí y ahora.

Haru echó el rostro atrás, pero el respaldo del sillón no le permitió ir muy lejos.

Sintió como su voluntad se hacia pedazos cuando sintió que los labios de Hibari atrapaban los suyos en un arrollador beso. Intentó apartarlo, pero a sus brazos no llegó la fuerza necesaria ni encontró la voluntad para hacerlo.

Gimió suavemente cuando sintió una lengua adentrandose a su boca. Saboreó el beso de Hibari, y recordó la agresividad que siempre traían consigo, pero también el cariño y el amor que siempre envolvían. Era como si su mente hubiera archivado cuidadosamente cada movimiento y grabado el sabor de esos labios en algún lugar sagrado.

Se sorprendió a sí misma necesitando de esa boca que se posaba en la de ella, deseando poder profundizar aún más el beso.

Las manos que al principio estaban para impedir su escape, rodearon su cuerpo, abrazandola y obligandola a acercarse más a él.

En ese momento el beso cambió de agresivo y posesivo a algo más agonizante, pero protector. Sintió como el prefecto le trasmitía su necesidad de tenerla junto a él, de protegerla y brindarle tranquilidad, de como sufría por haberla perdido, pero a la vez como se regodeaba por poseer sus labios una vez más.

Y finalmente liberó sus boca, pero solo eso. Sus brazos continuaron envolviéndola cuidadosamente y su rostro no se apartó ni un centímetro. La respiración de ambos era cálida y agitada. Sus miradas llenas de sentimientos.

Byakuran siempre hacía que Haru se sintiera tranquila y feliz, parecía tener el poder de eliminar todas sus dudas. Sin embargo Hibari las hacía resucitar, llenándola de confusiones.

No sabía que hacer, sentía que los agitados latidos de su corazón le estaban gritando algo, pero ella no podía entender de qué se trataba, haciendo que su mente se convirtiera en un desorden de ideas y nociones. Estaba totalmente confundida.

Hibari miraba expectante el resultado de su beso, al parecer estaba logrando penetrar un poco en la mente de Haru, pero evidentemente aún no era suficiente y no había tiempo para que ella aclarara sus dudas.

Volvió a acercarse y a besar sus labios, esta vez con más lentitud y comprensión, aunque la joven podía sentir la impaciencia del beso.

Si el primer beso había manifestado la urgencia que sentía Hibari por volver a tenerla y protegerla, este manifestaba su necesidad por traer a su mente de regreso, de romper el hechizo, aunque ella no sabía cómo lidiar con todas esas emociones.

—Otro—pidió cuando Hibari liberó sus labios. Él sonrió con suficiencia y cumplió su petición.

Esto era malo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una adicta a los besos. Necesitaba complacer a esos exigentes labios y sentir la humedad de esa lengua recorrer su boca. Necesitaba estar junto. Hibari Kyoya.

Una parte de ella se auto-reprendió recordándose que ella ya tenía novio, pero la otra parte decía que eso no importaba ahora. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento eran los besos del peligroso demonio de Namichuu. Había caído como una víctima más de ese horrible monstruo.

Estaba a punto de abrirse camino en su propia mente, acomodando sus ideas y llegando a una conclusión por sí misma, a pesar del control mental. Estaba a punto de darse cuenta que ella amaba a Hibari Kyoya con o sin hechizo. Sentir esas cálidas manos rodeando su cuerpo y esos abrumadores labios tomando los suyos conseguía darle el poder necesario para luchar por sí misma contra la fuerza que dominaba su mente.

Sí. Faltó muy poco para despertarla del hechizo, pero la voz que siempre aclaraba sus dudas se abrió paso en la habitación, haciéndola caer nuevamente.

—Mi novia besandose con otro a mis espaldas, esto no me lo esperaba—dijo Byakuran con cierto sarcasmo.

—Byakuran-sama—dijo Haru con voz ronca, recuperando el aliento después de la ronda de besos.

—Haru-chan, me gustaría escucharte—replicó el albino.

Su novia lo observó nerviosa, no sabía que decir, no tenía cómo explicar la escena, simplemente había sido débil y acabó sucumbiendo ante Hibari, eso era todo.

—Byak...—comenzó, pero una tonfa se cruzó frente a ella, silenciandola.

Este era el momento que Hibari tanto había esperado, era su oportunidad de hacerlo pagar por todo.


	28. Chapter 28: La madre de Haru

Ciaossu ~~

Ya sé, todas esperaban la pelea épica Hibari vs Byakuran, pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor, asique tendrán que esperar. Por éxito de comentarios mi musa anuncio una segunda parte! Aunque aún estoy trabajando en ella, espero que les guste la idea, en realidad tendré que agregar a un OC para poder continuar, pero prometo que no las defraudará -o al menos eso espero-. O si no quieren que le dé tanta vuelta al asunto puedo terminarla como es debido, dentro de 4 capítulos más, no sé. Ustedes mandan!

* * *

Haru tembló al sentir la tensión en el aire. La confusión se hizo más potente en ella. No, esto no era lo que había deseado, ni por asomo.

Su memoria lentamente comenzó a encajar los fragmentos de recuerdos, intentado unirlos hasta obtener un resultado medianamente lógico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Las piezas sencillamente no encajaban.

—Haz hecho que Haru-chan llore—acusó Byakuran. Hibari no volteó a verla, no lo necesitaba, él ya sabía que ella estaba sufriendo.

Sin embargo Haru no había notado que en sus ojos comenzaban a acumularse las lágrimas. Solo cuando Byakuran lo mencionó fue capaz de darse cuenta que su vista se estaba nublando.

Ella no quería llorar, contuvo sus lágrimas y sintió que un agujero negro se abría paso en su pecho, devorando sus entrañas. Sintió un vacío en el lugar donde debería estar su corazón y se atragantó cuando el agujero se estancó en su garganta. Era tanto el esfuerzo que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

Todo era confuso, nada tenía sentido. Quería gritar, pero su garganta no se lo permitía.

Esto no era lo que deseaba, definitivamente no lo era. Y sin embargo no sabía qué fue lo que pidió. Por ahora, deseó que el cristalino líquido no le cubriera los ojos, deseaba poder ver con claridad. Quería comprender, alejar las dudas que la golpeaban noche tras noche.

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, fue como si las estrellas hubieran escuchado su petición. Una luz emergió desde su pecho y un hilo invisible la levantó desde ahí. El brillo no era nada consolador, demasiado luminoso, le nublaba aún más la vista; pero al menos aliviaba el dolor que sentía en su pecho y garganta. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer dentro de las placenteras sensaciones que emergían.

Bajo sus pies, las paredes de la mansión se desarmaron en pequeños trozos de blanco mármol que flotaron a su alrededor, como si no hubiera gravedad. Dejando ver la casa como si se tratara de ruinas abandonadas e inmaculadas.

A pesar de la luz cegadora consiguió ver. En una esquina de la mansión los Varia se batían a duelo, Fran intentaba esquivar los cuchillos de Belphegor, creando ilusiones para confundirlo; Squalo intentaba cortar a Levi, quien no dudaba en lanzar sus paraguas eléctricos, que rápidamente eran detenidos por Lussuria. Mientras, no muy lejos, su Xanxus se batía a duelo con Dino. Tanto el líder de los Cavallone como el líder de los Varia se veían cansados, con su cuerpo agotado y herido. Es cierto, hace un rato Haru deseó que el escuadrón de asesinos no pudiera llegar a ella, este era el resultado.

Cerca de la entrada se encontraba Gokudera intentando mover las piedras que cubrían a los arcobalenos, ya había conseguido salvar a Lal, Colonello y Viper, aunque los tres se veían bastante heridos, ninguno se esperó el ataque de la niña china. Reborn había conseguido esquivar el ataque de I-pin, por lo que se mantenía al lado del albino esperando a que este salvara a su lacayo Skull. La culpable de esa escena no se encontraba muy lejos, se batía en duelo con su maestro a un par de metros de distancia. Fon ya había intentado razonar con ella, pero el control mental era demasiado fuerte, por lo que no le quedó otra más que luchar y mantenerla entretenida hasta que el resto se recuperara.

Más allá se encontraban el guardián del rayo y el sol devorando pasteles, su mente estaba totalmente sumida en los dulces que Nana preparaba por lo que ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaban en un trance en el cual su mente solo se concentraba en comer, nada más.

Y un poco más lejos se encontraba Yamamoto chocando su espada contra las uñas de Hana, mientras que a su lado estaba Mukuro, creando una extraña ilusión que logró mantener a raya las paredes llenas de púas. Sin embargo, ahora que se vio libre de aquellas molestas murallas, no dudó en unirse en la pelea contra Hana.

No está demás mencionar que Kyoko y Tsuna en estos momentos saltaban entre las piezas de mármol detenidas en el aire, mientras libraban una ardiente batalla. La pelirroja ahora tenía su propia llama de la última voluntad con lo cual podía hacerle frente al Décimo Vongola.

Finalmente, estaban Hibari y Byakuran. El primero observaba a Haru con esa típica expresión seria, pero la preocupación en su rostro era perceptible. El segundo la mirada conforme y feliz, pues era el único que entendía la situación: Su "novia" acababa de alcanzar el punto máximo de poder.

—Haru-chan—la llamó el albino—. Pide nuestro deseo ahora.

La sangre le hirvió a Hibari cuando escuchó a Byakuran decir: "nuestro" deseo. Él solo la estaba engañando y la hacía sufrir. No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a pelear contra él, lo obligaría a devolverle su libertad a Haru.

La niña consentida de las estrellas por su parte estaba meditando lo que le acababa de decir: Pedir un deseo. ¿Cuál deseo?

Su mente continuaba encajando todas las piezas intentando llegar a una respuesta coherente.

Entonces lo recordó.

Recordó su deseo, ella solo quería escapar, poder entrar dentro de un anime y conocer a un personaje ficticio. Eso fue todo. Ese era su deseo desde el principio. ¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto? Veía a sus amigos pelear y se daba cuenta que esto no era lo que quería.

Sintió que la luz comenzaba a expandirse, rodeándola por completo. En ese momento todos dejaron de pelear y se voltearon a verla, como quien mira una estrella en medio de un cielo completamente oscuro.

En medio de todo eso, sintió como unos cálidos y brillantes brazos la envolvían. Se sintió como una niña pequeña que estaba siendo arrullada por su madre. El nudo en su garganta volvió a formarse al recordar cuántas veces había anhelado un abrazo maternal en su mundo.

Recordó esos "Días de las madres" cuando todas sus compañeras de clase preparaban hermosos dibujos para entregarlos en casa, esos días en los cuales todos parecían refregarle en la cara que ella no tenía mamá. Los anuncios brillantes de la hija abrazando a su madre y los comerciales de la tv la perseguían todo el mes, provocando que ella anhelara más que nunca ese cariño.

A su mente llegaron las memorias de esos días en los cuales sus compañeras reían mientras saboreaban el almuerzo que sus madres con tanto amor les habían preparado. Ella no recordaba si alguna vez probó esa deliciosa comida casera antes de conocer a Nana, la madre de Tsuna, gracias a ella conoció el exquisito estigma que llevaban todas las comidas hechas con el "amor de madre".

Esos días en los cuales esperaba a que su padre volviera a prestarle un poco de atención. Esas mañanas en las que con suerte lograba colarse dentro de clases. Su estómago sufrió con solo pensar el hambre que la asechaba día tras día, la soledad, a pesar del apoyo que recibía por parte de sus amigas.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía ni siquiera una fotografía de ella y sin embargo la reconoció en cuanto sintió que sus brazos la alcanzaban.

Haru se abalanzó sobre la mujer de hebras castañas idénticas a las suyas. De pronto todo era luz, ya no podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en la mansión bajo sus pies, ni siquiera podía divisarla entre la claridad del brillo que la envolvía cegándola casi por completo, pero a pesar de eso podía verla.

—Mamá—lloró mientras correspondía el abrazo, sintiéndose como una niña de cinco años otra vez. La pequeña que siempre abrazaba con sus diminutos brazos a su madre y admiraba su trabajo en el hospital.

La mujer miró con nostalgia a su hija, sintió como los temblorosos brazos de su pequeña la sujetaban como si temieran que su madre desapareciera, se lamentó mucho por no haber podido pasar más tiempo con ella para enseñarle, aunque agradeció esta rápida oportunidad.

Cuando se enteró que iba a tener una hija estaba consciente del increíble poder que tendría su pequeña, estuvo al tanto de eso desde las primeras semanas, por eso se prometió ayudarla a canalizar toda esa magia, pues sabía lo codiciada que era.

Ella se prometió enseñarle a usar su habilidad y a regularse, al principio no sabía bien cómo, pero no quería que Haru lo viera como una maldición, sino que como un talento o un don.

Sin embargo las estrellas no le dieron tiempo para enseñarle a su hija.


	29. Chapter 29: Muerte Feliz

Hola minna-san!

Oh, que pena, estamos a dos capítulos de terminar la primera temporada T.T y los capítulos finales me quedaron un tantito emotivos xD como sea, espero que les guste y les aviso que con DarkInocence estamos haciendo un concurso de One-shoot, las invito a pasarse por el tema, esta en mis favoritos :)

No olviden dejar reviews!

* * *

—Haru—dijo llamando a su hija, la niña levantó su rostro y se vio reflejada en unos amables ojos marrones—. Mira nada más como has mal gastado tus fuerzas y tu energía en deseos inútiles.

—Haru lo siente—se disculpó.

La mujer suspiró.

—Yo era igual que tú hija, por eso necesito que aprendas a no desperdiciar tus fuerzas. Lo que tú tienes es un don muy especial pero que te consume a ti misma. En este momento solo necesitas un deseo, no le exijas más a tu cuerpo.

Haru no entendía del todo lo que su madre intentaba decirle, pero lo que sí tenía en claro era que en este momento ella pediría su último deseo y debía aprovecharlo bien. Lo primero en que pensó fue desear que su madre regresara a la vida, pero sabía que ese no era el deseo indicado, además de que se trataba de una petición un tanto injusta.

Pensó en hacer desaparecer esta dimensión, así dejaría de crearle sufrimiento a Tsuna y a los demás, pero tampoco resultó ser el deseo indicado. Los Vongola ahora estaban vivos, todos en esta dimensión eran tan reales como ella y no podía quitarles la vida así como así.

Entonces quiso desear no haber adquirido nunca este don, y de inmediato rechazó la idea, no podía deshacerse de algo que formaba parte de ella, sin duda no era lo correcto.

Y así fue descartando ideas, quedándose cada vez con menos opciones. Si este era su último deseo deseo, ella deseaba al menos poder salvar a sus amigos, eso era lo que más deseaba, pero no sabía como manifestarlo en un deseo.

Los ojos de su madre la miraban expectantes, ansiosos por escuchar lo que su hija iba a pedir, con plena confianza en su criterio. También había algo de orgullo en sus ojos, el poder ver a su descendiente nuevamente la llenaba de alegría y satisfacción. Su Haru había crecido mucho desde la última vez, ya estaba hecha toda una mujer hecha y derecha a pesar de su ausencia.

—¿Mamá?—dijo la castaña después de un momento—. Haru desea ser feliz ~desu.

Sabía que eso era exactamente lo que quería, pues nada la haría más feliz que ver a sus amigos a salvo. Era lo mejor que podía pedir, no era egoísta, consideraba a sus amigos y a ella misma dentro de ese deseo.

—Bien dicho, Haru—susurró su madre besando la frente de su hija antes de desaparecer, dejando a la joven sola en medio del luminoso encierro.

Lentamente las dudas de Haru comenzaron a aclararse, su mente se libró del control mental y logró encajar todas las piezas del rompe cabezas cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado.

Fue como ver todo de nuevo, el día en que llegó, el castigo de Hibari, los días de entrenamiento con Chrome, el día de San Valentín, su vida junto a los Vongola... Su mente revivía cada momento como si fuera una película, pero con cámara acelerada. Y cuando la cadena de recuerdos dejó de reproducirse, se encontró a si misma en esa luminosa sala, completamente sola.

Se puso de pie e intentó averiguar dónde estaba, pero nunca encontró la respuesta. En vez de eso, la preocupación comenzó a abrumarla, ¿y si se quedaba aquí atrapada de por vida? ¿qué fue de Tsuna y los demás? ¿cómo acabó la pelea? ¿... y su deseo?

Dio un par de pasos a través de la brillante neblina, sus ojos parecían haberse acostumbrado a la fuerte luz.

Dolor.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, el dolor era tan fuerte que no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó al suelo, con su mano tocando el lugar donde debería encontrarse el músculo. Lo que más la asustó fue no sentir los latidos, por un momento pensó que moriría ahí.

Asique eso era todo... su deseo... tenía sentido, tal vez no necesitaba saber el desenlace de la pelea de los Vongola vs Byakuran así podría morir feliz, tal y como lo deseo. El único problema era que Haru no quería morir, sin embargo ni siquiera un deseo podría salvarla. Supuestamente había perdido esa habilidad, el enemigo de los Vongola que se hizo pasar por su novio la había engañado, gracias a él, ella concentró todo su poder en una última petición. Tal vez por eso debía morir ahora, tal vez ese don representaba algo vital para su existencia y sin él, ella no podía vivir.

El dolor comenzó a vencerla, lentamente se fue agachando más, doblandose hasta convertirse en un ovillo. De haberlo sabido, habría deseado una muerte menos dolorosa.

No. De haberlo sabido, habría deseado no morir. Tenía miedo.

Unos ojos grises se cruzaron en su mente, devolviendole su característica sonrisa a ese rostro que en estos momentos solo podía hacer muecas de dolor. Al menos moriría pensando en él, sin engaños, con su mente totalmente clara ahora que conocía la verdad.

Su muerte feliz. Sí, esa era la única felicidad que podía tener ahora, los recuerdos junto al temido demonio de Namichuu, el haberlo conocido a pesar de que la realidad y la ficción se interponían entre ellos.

Sus labios se sintieron vacíos y su cuerpo anheló un último toque por parte de esas masculinas manos, una última mirada. No importa si sus ojos se le dirigían con amor o con desprecio, en serio quiso poder despedirse adecuadamente.

Entonces recordó que ya lo había hecho hace un rato atrás, cuando ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos del otro y se besaron como condenados. Los labios de Haru aún estaban enrojecidos por eso.

El dolor se hizo cada vez más insoportable, pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento pues su mente estaba llena de recuerdos alegres. Ya había comprendido que esta era la máxima felicidad que podía alcanzar, las estrellas cumplieron su deseo, después de todo.

Dejó de luchar y se despidió de su vida, era inútil continuar aferrandose a ella.

Su último pensamiento fue una pregunta que se quedó atrapada en su mente sin obtener una respuesta nunca.

Ya sabía que su madre la estaba esperando, sin embargo, ¿Volvería a ver a los Vongola...?

El dolor lentamente fue desapareciendo y sus músculos volvieron a relajarse, se sentía tranquila pero algo incómoda.

Hace un momento atrás todo había sido luz, pero por algún motivo ahora todo estaba oscuro.

En medio del silencio pudo escuchar el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, también sintió como los latidos de su corazón resonaban en su cabeza. Escuchó un «bip, bip» que hacía juego con los tamborileos de ese músculo. Además, había algo extraño en su muñeca, pero cuando intentó tocarse no pudo mover la mano. No sabía donde estaba, pero el olor era extrañamente familiar, por intuición supuso que se encontraba acostada. Al menos, donde sea que estuviese, no tenía frío, la atmósfera era agradable, el único problema eran las ligeras molestias que sentía.

Otra pregunta apareció.

¿Realmente había muerto?


	30. Chapter 30: Despertar

Ciaossu~~

Este es el penúltimo capítulo! Kya! Asique si quieren que les suba el último, dejen muchos reviews! buajajaja xD ojala les guste!

* * *

Durante su inconsciencia escuchó muchas voces que fueron guiandola, hasta averiguar dónde estaba. En un hospital.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado, pero se encontraba en su dimensión. Las constantes visitas de sus amigas eran evidencia suficiente y aunque nunca escuchó la voz de su padre, sabía que él venía constantemente porque reconocía el ritmo de sus pasos, aunque por algún motivo él prefiriera callar.

Quería despertar para poder encontrar una respuesta a todas sus dudas, pero no lograba que su cuerpo le obedeciera. Gracias a los constantes chismes de sus compañeras de clase supo la gravedad de su estado, su cuerpo se encontraba muy desgastado y en cierto modo entendía el por qué.

Sin embargo, estar todo el día con los ojos cerrados no es algo muy lindo. Al principio se preguntó cómo fue que pasó de una dimensión a otra, deseó poder saber si la otra dimensión continuaba existiendo y le inquietaba el no tener idea sobre lo que aconteció luego de la pelea. ¿Estaban todos sus amigos bien? Tampoco podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por lo que habían tenido que pasar.

Pero con el tiempo sus teorías cambiaron y se decepcionó mucho cuando aceptó la hipótesis de que tal vez todo había sido un sueño producido por el coma, y había acabado en el hospital en consecuencia de algún accidente o algo así, solo que no podía recordar.

Se sintió feliz cuando por fin despertó, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña decepción al saber que todo había sido un sueño.

Estuvo un tiempo en el hospital, totalmente inmovilizada por las máquinas, realmente estaba grave.

Sus amigas le dijeron que estuvo desaparecida durante todo un mes hasta que unos hombres la encontraron dormida en las afueras de la ciudad. La policía también llegó a investigar, pero Haru respondía que no recordaba nada de lo acontecido. Era un caso extraño, los secuestradores no habían pedido recompensa ni mostraba signos de haber sido violada; pasaron unos días antes que un grupo de fanáticos de los ovnis la visitaran pensando que los ET la secuestraron. Irónicamente, esa última teoría parecía ser la más lógica en estos momentos.

Supo que había salido en algunos diarios, en la columna científica y en un reportaje de casos policiales extraños.

Estar de vuelta en su dimensión la hacía sentirse... ¿Rara? Estaba de vuelta en su mundo, el lugar donde nació y al que pertenecía, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que algo no estaba bien, se sentía totalmente ajena a esta dimensión como si algo hubiera cambiado durante su ausencia.

También se dio cuenta que ya no podía pedir deseos, lo intentó algunas noches sin obtener resultados.

Agradeció la presciencia de sus amigas el día en que alfin le dieron el alta, esas amigas que fielmente la habían acompañado cada día en su dimensión, aunque eran pocas eran buenas y esperaba que con su ayuda pudiera olvidar lo vivido para volver a adecuarse a su mundo.

Volvió a la misma aburrida rutina del día a día, aunque ahora su padre parecía preocuparse más por ella, quizás el susto de casi perder a su hija, al igual que su esposa, lo hizo sentar cabeza, se inscribió en una terapia de rehabilitación y comenzó a buscar trabajo. Por a esta nueva actitud, Haru no tuvo que volver a preocuparse por el dinero del almuerzo, lo cual era un cambio que en serio agradeció.

Lo más difícil fue tener que ponerse al día con las materias, pero al menos el estudio mantenía su mente ocupada.

Definitivamente, había regresado.

Se acostumbró de a poco hasta que logró retomar el ritmo, hasta que ese catorce de mayo volvió a hacerla caer.

No lo quiso mostrar frente a sus compañeras, intentó poner su mejor sonrisa ese día en que los chicos respondían las confesiones de San Valentín. Hasta hace un par de semanas ella había esperado este día con ansias, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido.

Cuando las clases acabaron decidió pasarse a una pastelería cercana con la ilusión de que el chocolate le pudiera levantar un poco más el animo, pero encontró más de lo que pudo haber deseado.

—¡K-Kyoko-chan!—gritó cuando reconoció a su amiga interdimensional mirando la vitrina de dulces.

—¡Haru-chan!—exclamó por su parte la pelirroja.

Kyoko no estaba segura de cómo podía explicarle la situación a su amiga, ni siquiera ella comprendía bien lo que había pasado, asique optando por lo sano decidió llevarla con Tsuna.

Haru se sorprendió al notar lo que hace un tiempo le había inquietado. Ciertamente, ¡su dimensión había cambiado! Las calles ya no eran las mismas, ahora eran... eran similares a las de Namimori.

Siguió a Kyoko y casi se desmaya al ver que pasaban por el lado de Namichuu hasta llegar a la casa de Tsuna, ¡todo fue trasladado a su dimensión!

—Las estrellas interpretaron el deseo de Haru así y juntaron ambas dimensiones—explicó un pequeño arcobaleno, recibiendo confundidas miradas en respuesta.

—¡Arg! No lo entiendo, Reborn—dijo Tsuna.

—¡Dame!—decretó el hitman golpeando fuertemente a su alumno.

—Lo importante es que Haru-chan está con nosotros ahora—concluyó Kyoko, recibiendo aprobaciones ante esa afirmación.

—¡Haru está muy feliz ~desu!—exclamó la castaña—. Haru vendrá a visitar a Tsuna-san todos los días.

—Me pregunto si Byakuran fue trasladado a esta dimensión también—comentó pensativo Gokudera, creando un ambiente tenso. Lo último que recordaban de la pelea era una inmensa luz que provenía del cuerpo de Haru y que se extendió hasta cubrirlos a todos. Luego de eso, se encontraron en una nueva dimensión. Para ellos todo eso pasó en solo tres días, para ella en cambio habían pasado semanas, debió haber sido difícil juntar las dimensiones.

—Ma ~ Ma~ no olviden que el deseo de Haru fue "ser feliz"—recordó Yamamoto, sonriente como siempre.

Haru pasó toda la tarde junto a Tsuna, hasta que le llegó el toque de queda impuesto por su, ahora preocupado padre, si quería llegar a tiempo a casa debía irse. Asique se despidió de los Vongola, no sin antes prometer volver mañana.

Estaba feliz por reencontrarse con sus amigos, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por la ausencia de cierto guardián. Él le debía una respuesta.

—Herbívora—la llamó una voz conocida en cuanto salió de la casa de Tsuna, devolviendole las esperanzas.


	31. Chapter 31: Estrellas

Ciaossu ~~

Primero y antes que nada quiero desearles una feliz navidad a todas y cada una de ustedes. Segundo, pensaba subirlo mañana, pero como esta noche es Navidad adelantaré el capítulo :3 ooh no quiero que esto acabe, que patético que la propia autora no quiera terminar su fic xD al menos tengo prometida la segunda parte, de la cual solo tengo ideas y nada escrito u.u debo poner manos a la obra, lamentablemente soy horrible en física y sé muy poco de astronomía, estuve buscando un poco de información para continuar, pero me costó trabajo entender, ¡Estúpidas leyes del universo! T.T mientras tanto las invito a pasar por el otro HibaHaru que estoy escribiendo.

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano-sama.

* * *

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—preguntó Hibari acercandose a ella.

—¡A casa!—la respuesta de Haru fue honesta, pero no por eso dejó de ser estúpida. Después de haber esperado durante semanas por verlo no se le ocurría nada mejor que decirle, incluso ella se recriminó mentalmente.

El prefecto finalmente llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba. Haru compendió que tal vez lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo, por lo mismo era que su presciencia la ponía tan nerviosa. Por un momento sintió que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, aunque sabía que eso era posible. Su deseo lo mantenía atado a ella.

—Herbívora, ¿has olvidado que día es hoy?—preguntó él, mirandola inquisitivamente.

Haru quedó pensativa un momento, entonces recordó lo sola que se había sentido hoy por no recibir su respuesta.

Sintió que la sangre le subía y coloreaba sus mejillas, intentó recordar de dónde había sacado la valentía el día en que declaró sus sentimientos, porque necesitaba todo ese coraje de vuelta ahora para exigir su respuesta. Por más irónico que pareciera, sabía que a pesar de que un «no» la haría sentir triste y un tanto miserable, un «sí» le provocaría más vergüenza.

—H-Hibari-san no tiene por qué hacerlo, ya que Haru solo aceptará una respuesta—anunció.

—Entonces explica por qué tu voz suena tan insegura—respondió él.

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru al ver que había sido descubierta.

Sí, se encontraba insegura. Pero tenía la suficiente confianza en si misma como para obtener la aprobación de Hibari. Ella sabía que atrapar a la nube no iba a ser fácil, era algo que asumió desde el día en que decidió que debía confesarse, por lo que se prometió esforzarse y dar lo mejor de sí. Pero luego de lo que pasó con Byakuran, tenía miedo de que el azabache la rechazara, ella lo había ofendido, lo apartó, lo hizo a un lado, le hirió su orgullo masculino, su vanidad. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora?

—Haru lamenta...—intentó acomodar sus ideas, esperaba que una buena disculpa pudiera ayudarle, pero no alcanzó a formular la frase cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos.

Haru sonrió, sus labios tenían el mismo sabor dulce y agresivo de siempre, mezclados con una protectora suavidad. Hoy tenían un gusto a especial a carne y sangre, muy acorde con la dieta carnívora. Había ansiedad, pero calma. Definitivamente, a pesar de estar libre del control mental, Hibari aún continuaba confundiendola con cada uno de sus actos, ya ni siquiera podía describir con exactitud su forma de besar. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora?

Los brazos de la alondra rodeaban su cintura y la obligaban a apegarse más a él, mientras ella intentaba cumplir con éxito las altas exigencias del beso.

—Haru desea estar siempre junto a Hibari-san—pidió la castaña cuando sus bocas se separaron, detrás de él pudo ver como las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer.

—Pues más te vale que lo cumplas con ese deseo—amenazó el guardián Vongola—. A partir de este día, tú me perteneces solo a mí.

Haru ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Hibari-san, lo estas haciendo mal ~desu. Debemos tener una cita para celebrar el Día Blanco y tienes que darle a Haru su regalo—exigió ella.

Hibari la miró con un poco de sorpresa, no le agradó que ella lo corrigiera, pero decidió ceder porque en cierto modo tenía razón.

—Es bueno ver que te estas acostumbrado a la idea de ser mía—observó.

—¡Hahi! ¿A qué se refiere, Hibari-san?

—No olvides que yo también tengo mis exigencias—se acercó a ella y acarició un mechón de cabello castaño que se encontraba fuera de su sitio. La joven dueña de la castaña cabellera se sonrojo de sobremanera y agradeció que la oscura capa de la noche le ayudara a ocultar el fuerte carmín.

Soltó el mechón castaño y pasó por su lado, Haru comprendió a la perfección que él quería que lo siguiera, después de tanto tiempo había aprendido a identificar algunas señales dentro de ese frío comportamiento. Hoy la acompañaría a casa.

Al día siguiente él llegó a buscarla en las afueras de la academia Midori, sus compañeras de clase se amontonaron para poder apreciar, aunque fuera de lejos, a ese chico con aura asesina al rededor, que para envidia de muchas, se encontraba esperando a la dulce y totalmente opuesta, Haru.

A pesar de que él odiaba las multitudes, hizo el esfuerzo de acompañarla de un lugar a otro, soportando los lugares repletos de herbívoros. La única ventaja de andar mostrandose en público era que podía dejar en claro que esa chica era de su propiedad, para que ningún otro ingenuo herbívoro se atrevería a acercarse a ella, suficiente había tenido con lo de Byakuran.

El guardián de la nube se dejó guiar a través de las tiendas de ropa, disfraces, pastelerías, etc... Finalmente ella decidió quedarse quieta, sentandose en una banca bajo un árbol de cerezo. Al principio sintió cierta aversión hacía el árbol, pero de todas formas se sentó junto a ella.

La tarde cayó silenciosa, tan callada como el prefecto. Haru conversó con él un buen rato sobre su dimensión, de cómo había cambiado, de como era antes en comparación a ahora. Él asentía de vez en cuando, era una herbívora molesta, pero él siempre escuchaba todo lo que ella decía.

Solo se quedó callada cuando se durmió bajo esa banca. Hibari supuso que era por la cantidad de energía que debió usar para unir las dimensiones, sin embargo el rostro de Haru ya no se veía demacrado como ese día junto a Byakuran, sino que irradiaba un brillo de felicidad.

Dentro de los sueños de Haru todo era brillante también, últimamente todo lo que soñaba era un cuarto cubierto de luz al igual que ese día en el que pidió su último deseo.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

Todo lo que había pasado ocurrió por que su madre era una estrella que cayó a la Tierra, pero tuvo que volver a subir y dejar a su pequeña hija sola afrontar los desafíos de su ascendencia.

En cierto modo Haru se sentía asustada cada vez que pensaba en eso, temía que ella también tuviera que subir al cielo algún día. La idea la hacía despertar agitada todos los días, era lo único que arruinaba su radiante felicidad.

Sin embargo esa tarde despertó en una banca junto a Hibari, se sintió más confiada al ver que él permanecía a su lado, su presencia le inspiraba confianza y le hacía recordar que ella también era humana, y que con su último deseó se había deshecho de sus poderes como estrella.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró el aroma de Hibari, recibiendo más confianza aún.

Ahora podía ser feliz.

* * *

**Adelanto de la próxima temporada: ****_"El Deseo de una supernova"_**

Las dimensiones se han unido y Byakuran está desaparecido, a simple vista todo marcha bien para los Vongola, pero están a punto de activar una peligrosa bomba de tiempo. Las dimensiones ya no serán un problema cuando el reloj comience a correr y el futuro llegue a intentar remediar el pasado por un mejor presente.

Advertencias: Lamentablemente tendré que incluir oc's, pero la historia no perderá su esencia.

Primera línea recién escrita de la próxima temporada xD:

_"—Haru debe irse—avisó."_

Muchas gracias a todas por leer!

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
